I Should Have Known
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Fic feita em parceria com a JustforStana, CASKETT - Definitivamente existe algo que eles simplesmente deveriam simplesmente saber..
1. Capítulo Zero

Beckett dirigia em direção a sua casa, em um misto de emoções. Estava cansada, apesar de isso não ser muito novidade, com raiva, ansiosa e arrependida. Não estava sendo fácil ter que ver Castle agir daquela fora com ela. Bem, nunca era. Como sua amiga Lanie havia dito mais cedo, a relação dos deles era estranha. Complicada. E por isso ele escolheu aquela_ "flight-atttendant"_

- É ela parecia ser bem fácil mesmo – bufou Beckett, ao estacionar o carro em frente ao seu prédio.

Meia hora depois ela encarava seu guarda-roupas, sentada na beirada da cama enrolada apenas com uma toalha, com o dedo indicador na boca roendo a unha. Ela tinha esse pequeno vício quando se sentia despreparada para algo. Ainda não sabia ao certo se queria ou mesmo deveria ir a esse encontro. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_"Ela é divertida..."_ – a voz de Castle ecoou em sua mente.

- Vou mostrar a ele que também sei me divertir. – disse ela pra si mesma em quanto pegava um vestido tomara que caia vermelho colado ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele

Do outro lado da cidade, detetive Colin Hunt degustava tranquilamente no bar quando foi interrompido pela estonteante mulher de curvas vermelhas que adentrava o recinto, passeando seus olhos nervosamente por todo o local. Ele fez um breve sinal com as mãos, e logo ela o reconheceu, seguindo na direção dele com um sorriso que iluminava ainda mais o seu rosto emoldado pelos cabelos amarrados para cima, com alguns fios soltos descendo para brincar discretamente em sua face e pescoço.

Ter passado o dia todo ao lado daquela jovem detetive de New York, escondida em suas roupas masculinas de trabalho, tornava ainda mais sexy o esbanjar de sensualidade daquele ser divinamente lindo. Ele não estaria mentindo se dissesse que Kate era, de longe, a mulher mais linda daquele recinto.

Cumprimentaram-se e logo ele pediu o mesmo drink para ela, que se sentava apoiando os braços sobre o balcão. O lugar estava animado, lotado e a policial já começava a se distrair quando foi surpreendida por aquela voz familiar por detrás dela.

- Duas doses de tequilas.

- Não... – falou entre os dentes, desejando que aquilo não fosse verdade. - Não pode ser ele. – enrijeceu o corpo quando sentiu o tom amadeirado da fragrância que só ele possuía.

- Adoro essa bebida, - disse ele animado, olhando para o outro lado do salão a procura de alguém. – Isso me rendeu boas cenas em meu livro – disse ele para a garçonete que lhe atendeu.

Os olhos de Beckett se arregalaram quando ela finalmente assimilou a voz à pessoa, sim era ele. Droga. Antes que pudesse evitar seu rosto virou-se, infelizmente a tempo de contemplar o seu escritor sendo puxado pela gola da camisa em direção a boca de uma mulher loira de sorriso fácil que acabara de chegar próximo a ele.

Kate teria saído dali sem falar absolutamente nada se na pressa não tivesse derrubado sua taça quebrando o vidro e fazendo barulho e uma enorme sujeira sobre o balcão. Enquanto se desculpava com seu acompanhante e tentava ajudar o bartender a limpar o local, aquela mesma voz que havia a feito ficar toda descompassada, agora fazia com que todos os seu músculos se contraíssem deixando-a ainda mais tensa.

- Ora, ora, ora. Veja quem está aqui, Olá Beckett!

Fechou os seus olhos desejando que aquilo realmente não estivesse acontecendo, mas o perfume daquele homem a fazia ter mais certeza do que nunca de que ele realmente estava ali. Respirou fundo e lentamente virou-se de frente para ele, com um sorriso perfeito em sua boca. Não queria e nunca transpassaria para Castle a quão mexida ela estava, principalmente por ele estar acompanhado. Afinal ela também estava.

- Castle... – disse ela com um sorriso engessado no rosto.

Antes mesmo que pudesse haver alguma resposta a voz estridente daquela loira foi ouvida, quebrando momentaneamente o clima tenso entre eles, ou o tornando ainda mais denso. Houve alguma apresentação entre seus respectivos acompanhantes e quando tudo parecia não poder ficar pior, Castle resolveu falar alguma coisa.

- Hey... Beckett, lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos?

Ela instantaneamente fechou os olhos. Como ela poderia esquecer? Ela se lembrava de cada detalhe e até mesmo do perfume que ele utilizava naquela época, o que fez sua mente girar e seu estômago ferver com as milhares de borboletas que insistiam em migrar para regiões extremas do seu corpo, fazendo-a degustar os próprios lábios enquanto passava sua língua por eles.

- Eu me lembro... – disse ele em voz alta, a tequila já começando a falar por ele. – Você achava que eu queria te levar pra cama...e ... – ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo e então olhou para o homem que a acompanhava. – eu devia mesmo ter feito isso, mas acho que por hoje, você já tem companhia...Quem sabe amanhã? Me inclua em sua lista, detetive.

Beckett poderia respondido, poderia ter revidado, lhe dado um belo tapa na cara pela falta de respeito, mas o que Castle falou lhe doeu de tal forma que ela apenas se retirou sem lhe dizer nada. Colin iria segui-la da mesma forma, quando ouviu o escritor pronunciar algo com o tom elevado.

- Cuidado, amigo! Ela não se envolve com quem se importa com ela! Então, apenas, divirta-se!

Foi o suficiente. A próxima coisa que Castle sentiu foi um dos punhos do agente londrino atingindo-o em cheio sua face esquerda, lançando-o imediatamente ao chão entre pés e pernas da clientela do bar.

Beckett nem ao menos se virou para trás. Apenas fechou os olhos, sabendo exatamente o que havia acontecido. Se ele não fosse seu parceiro e estivesse sóbrio ela mesma o teria socado. Se ela não o amasse tanto acreditava que aquelas palavras teriam doído menos.

- Venha, Kate... Vamos sair daqui. – disse o detetive Colins tentando levá-la em direção à saída.

- Não precisa... Eu estou bem... – disse ela, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. – Vamose esquecer isso e aproveitar seus últimos momentos na cidade, ok? – afirmou dando um sorriso forçado.

Castle levantou-se de sua humilhação e momentaneamente sentiu que merecia isso. Kate era uma policial e, não só por isso, merecia mais respeito. Além disso, era sua amiga, sua musa, a mulher que ele amav... Sim, ele ainda a amava. E exatamente por isso, ele pensou melhor e achou que não merecia aquilo. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez por causa dela. Não depois de tudo que ele não fez por causa dela. Ele havia mudado, droga! E agora exatamente por causa dela ele havia voltado a ser o mesmo. Parecia que simplesmente a vida dele se resumia à Kate Beckett, sua vitória, sua derrota. E era.

Ele permaneceu ali no bar, com sua acompanhante, mas aquilo já havia terminado para ele. A única coisa que ele conseguia registrar era o modo como Beckett conversava com aquele estranho londrino, não poupando sorrisos e vez por outra trocando toques físicos. Ele poderia ter a certeza de que ela estaria fazendo aquilo apenas para deixá-lo com ciúmes.

Em um dado momento ela se levantou e inevitavelmente ele se levantou também, seguindo-a instintivamente, deixando a loira com sua voz irritante falando sozinha. Rick a aguardou na saída dos toaletes e quando ela apareceu, ele a puxou pelo braço para um lugar mais reservado.

- O que é isso, Castle? – reclamou ela assim que processou que era seu parceiro quem estava ali. – Me solte, você está me machucando.

Ela falou isso não só pela força excessiva com que ele a estava segurando, mas também pelo conjunto de atitudes dele até aqui. Castle a soltou e encarando aqueles olhos estarrecidos e magoados, suspirou apoiando as duas mãos contra a parede uma de cada lado dela.

- E o que você acha que está fazendo comigo, Kate?

Castle e Beckett se olharam profundamente. Ela ainda tentava fingir que não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas ele realmente estava cansado de ceder aos disfarces dela.

- Você não só tem me machucado, como também tem me deixado louco. – disse ele mantendo a posição.

- Não estou entendendo, Castle. O que você...

- Você se lembra! – disse ele interrompendo-a.

O mundo de Beckett parou e ela abriu mais os olhos em espanto.

- Quando você pretendia me contar? – disse ele dominado pela mágoa. - Quando você estivesse novamente à beira da morte e eu não tivesse outra escolha a não ser deixar você morrer? Achei que já havíamos passado dessa fase.

Kate poderia ter desviado os olhos dele se tivesse conseguido, mas aquela situação toda a deixava tão sem ação que a única coisa que ela podia fazer era manter os dois olhos firmes, para evitar que suas emoções, sejam elas quais fossem, assumissem o controle.

- Que fase? – ela conseguiu perguntar, apenas para tentar falar algo, como forma de defesa.

- A fase em que você faz as coisas do seu jeito e me exclui como se eu simplesmente não significasse nada para você. – ele a viu baixar o olhar. – Talvez eu não signifique nada mesmo não é, Beckett?

Talvez ele não devesse forçar uma reposta dela, ou uma reação, mas já haviam sido sete meses de espera e dúvidas, fora os quatro anos que ele levou para admitir que a amava desde o primeiro momento. Ele a forçaria sim. Nem que ela corresse, nem que ela o esbofeteasse ali mesmo. Pelo menos era alguma coisa, e ele poderia seguir em frente, podendo odiá-la, sabendo que ela mesma o odiaria. Toda aquela dança de dúvidas acabaria ali, naquela noite.

Kate abaixou o olhar tentando encarar os pés, querendo fugir outra vez, mas tudo o que conseguiu contemplar foi o corpo dele que estava praticamente colado ao dela. Ela respirou a essência dele, e podia ver que todo ele vibrava por ela, numa confusão louca de sentimento. Beckett esperava no meio de todos eles ainda existisse o amor.

- Responda, Katherine Beckett! – ele insistiu ainda sussurrando ao ouvido dela. - O que diabos eu sou para você?

- Castle...eu...eu... – Kate procurava as palavras, mas antes de encontrá-las corretamente sentiu os lábios de Castle esmagando os dela com fúria.

Ele a apertou contra o seu corpo grosseiramente não processando nada além do fato que ela estava entre os braços dele. Castle abraçava com força, possessivamente, como se no mínimo afrouxar de seu contato ela pudesse fugir para sempre. Foi então que ele sentiu os lábios dela se abrindo e a língua dela saindo para encontrar a sua, e isso o fez voltar a si. Kate o puxou pela nunca aprofundando o beijo enquanto as mãos do escritor percorriam o corpo dela de cima abaixo.

- Castle... – disse ela arfando. – Estamos em um lugar público.

- Então vamos sair daqui... – falou ele, não parando de beijá-la.

Ele temia que se parasse de tocá-la aquilo tudo acabaria e ela iria embora outra vez. Mesmo assim, precisavam de certo espaço ou nenhum dos dois se responsabilizaria pelo que poderiam fazer ali, naquele corredor entre os banheiros feminino e masculino.

- E o que acontece com sua comissária de bordo? – Kate perguntou curiosa.

- Ahh, ela terá que levantar voo. – disse ele em tom sarcástico.

Kate caminhou tentando arrumar o vestido, os cabelos e tentando desborrar o batom que ela havia acabado de retocar. Chegou até a mesa onde Colins estava sentado e estancou, tentando saber que desculpa daria para ele, para simplesmente deixá-lo ali.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse ele preocupado. – Você parece assustada.

- Er...Não..é que..Houve um chamado do distrito. – foi a melhor coisa que ela conseguiu pensar. - Eu preciso ir.

- Sim, eu entendo. – falou ele levantando-se para se despedir. – Mas tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você parece nervosa...

- Não se preocupe. É que o dia foi meio tumultuado hoje – falou tentando não demostrar a sua impaciência de estar ali ainda. – Mas estou bem... O tanto quanto se pode estar, mesmo sabendo que existem pessoas matando umas as outras por aí. – conseguiu disfarçar.

- Vamos então, eu acompanho você. – falou o loiro, educadamente.

- NÃO! – gritou ela sem perceber. – Não, precisa. Eu já chamei um táxi para me levar para casa, para trocar de roupa. Não posso aparecer numa cena de crime vestida assim.

- Não, claro que não. – sorriu o moço gentilmente. – Obrigada pela companhia, Kate.

- De nada, e sinto muito, por ter que sair assim. Aproveite o resto da noite!

- Eu vou... – disse ele, despedindo-se dela com um abraço. – Ele é um homem de sorte.

Ela o encarou surpreendendo-se. Como assim? Do que ele estava falando?

- Espero que ele se comporte melhor, a partir de agora. Caso contrário, terei que vir de Londres para socá-lo, outra vez. – disse ele.

- Eu...eu...devo ir. – disse ela, em modo automático, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Sim, você deve. – ele riu, dando mais um gole em sua bebida.

Chegando à portaria, Beckett sentiu um braço envolver sua cintura outra vez, levando-a em direção à uma Ferrari vermelha, e sorriu. Ela estava começando a se acostumar com aquele toque.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota das autoras**: a Fic vai ser longa, não tem números de capítulos definidos, então aproveitem.


	2. Capítulo Um

** Parte 1**

As luzes da cidade entravam pela cortina mal fechada do quarto, em pequenos raios que iam iluminando pontos estratégicos, que remetiam às ultimas lembranças daquela noite. Se fosse a gravação de uma cena para um filme, provavelmente a câmera começaria da porta do quarto, e seguiria uma pequena e discreta trilha de roupas que iam até a cama.

Sim, esse era o passo que faltava. Kate havia resolvido mudar a sua vida e já fazia algum tempo que as coisas andavam se encaixando. Seus medos, suas dúvidas, suas lembranças, cada uma delas estava ocupando o lugar devido e ela se sentia agora uma pessoa bem mais leve. Ela sorriu. Claro que o caso de sua mãe ainda povoava sua mente, ainda apertava seu coração simplesmente não saber, mas isso agora havia ficado em segundo plano. Sim, ele havia conseguido e agora ocupava o primeiro lugar em sua vida e em seu coração.

Em um suspiro, Beckett acordou olhando agora para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Ele dormia, e era uma graça ver o doce movimento do seu tórax subindo e descendo com aquela respiração tão calma e serena, enquanto a mão dela apenas acompanhava o movimento, como se seguisse um leve embalo para voltar a dormir. Castle repousava sereno, ainda abraçado ao corpo sem roupa dela. Um rápido flashback dos momentos anteriores daquela mesma noite surgiu em sua mente trazendo um gostoso arrepio à sua pele.

Ela havia dormido com Richard Castle, e o sexo foi como ela nunca ousara pensar ou como pensava com uma assombrosa frequência. Maravilhosamente... louco.

_...Seu corpo sobre o dele, os braços másculos em volta de seu corpo, suas mãos brincando com os cabelos, enquanto seus corpos se deixavam levar pelos movimentos de suas investidas... Sua cabeça jogada pra trás enquanto a dele estava à altura de seus seios, e com a boca lambendo os bicos já enrijecidos, levando-a a uma loucura jamais experimentada... Ele não queria que essa noite fosse breve, e com certeza ele faria o necessário para que fosse especial..._

Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Kate virou de lado na cama admirando as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, procurando lembrar quando e em qual momento cada peça foi saindo de seu corpo. Não como algo negativo, mas com se assim gravasse para sempre como havia sido a primeira noite deles. Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, desfrutando da agradável sensação de ter Castle completamente nu colado à seu corpo, visto que ele a pressionava contra ele, com uma mão sobre a sua barriga fazendo-a ficar mais próxima, formando uma espécie concha.

Alguns minutos depois, Kate levantou-se devagar, não queria acordá-lo. Ela havia acabado com ele na cama e de maneira nenhuma ele deixou de fazer o mesmo com ela. Mas ela gostava de se sentir assim. Exausta. Parou ali no quarto olhando ainda o homem descansando inocentemente. A palavra gerou mais um sorriso. Após aquela noite, inocência era um atributo que jamais estaria na lista de adjetivos para descrever Richard Castle. E isso era bom... muito bom.

Vestiu a roupa devagar. Aquela camisa que ainda guardava o cheiro dele e que havia sido abandonada no chão há algumas horas por eles dois. Saiu do quarto a passos leves, descendo os degraus que levavam para a cozinha, atrás do seu líquido favorito. Seu corpo e sua mente ansiavam por um café borbulhantemente quente. Como se dançasse pela cozinha, Kate encontrava perfeitamente cada coisa que necessitava, e isso só mostrava o quão tradicional Castle era. Mesmo após três anos, desde sua pequena estadia quando seu apartamento explodiu, certas coisas continuava no mesmo lugar ao qual aprendera na primeira vez.

À medida em que seu café ia ficando pronto, Kate era remetida a momentos das noites, quando olhou para o sofá e viu o seu casaco jogado ao lado do de Castle, lembrou de como eles entraram em casa.

_... Ele ainda a pressionava contra a porta, sendo beijada pelo aveludado e sedosos lábios de Castle, como ela sonhara e relembrara daquele beijo roubado naquela outra noite a muito tempo atrás. Em algumas vezes pegava o seu pensamento voando até aquele momento, em que os lábios se tocaram, e aquilo era simplesmente sensacional, mas agora... Agora ela o tinha ali, com uma mão tentando abrir a porta e a outra em sua cintura puxando-a para mais próximo dele. Ela podia senti-lo pulsando, sentia o desejo de Castle enquanto a segurava contra o seu corpo..._

Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se da expressão que Castle fez.

_...Quando ela levou suas mãos para passear pelo corpo dele, massageando seu membro, sobre a calça que ele vestia... Rick simplesmente interrompeu o beijo e a olhou profundamente. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a maldita porta, apenas pegou os casacos e, jogando-os em cima do sofá, a pegou no colo, subindo em direção ao quarto dele. O mesmo quarto que ela acordou hoje cedo..._

Não planejava dormir ali, assim como também não havia planejado acabar gemendo palavras desconexas nos braços dele sobre aquele colchão. Pelo menos não naquela noite.

"- Pro inferno com todos os planos." – pensou, levantando-se.

Com a xícara fumegante em suas mãos, Beckett pensou em não voltar diretamente para o quarto. Sim, o café a estimulava e ela não tinha certeza ainda se aquele escritor aguentaria outra rodada do que ela era capaz de fazer entre quatro paredes. Pelo menos, não ainda. Sentou-se no sofá e, trazendo as pernas junto ao corpo, sorveu o primeiro gole. Com o líquido aquecendo sua garganta e renovando sua energia, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos em um gemido. Os cabelos aloirados espalhavam-se pelo estofado macio enquanto ela mesma fazia uma pequena massagem na lateral do seu pescoço. Ali, mais tarde, com certeza estaria roxo e ainda assim, ela adorava essa sensação. Kate contemplou o apartamento de Castle de um jeito novo. A primeira vez depois da primeira vez deles e isso era desconfortante e ao mesmo tempo super confortável. Felizmente não havia ninguém em casa. Alexis estava em uma viagem com Lanie, e Martha em uma pequena viagem com sua turma de teatro.

_... Quando chegamos a seu quarto, pedi para que me colocasse no chão, ele até não poderia estar preocupado com Alexis ou Martha, mas eu estava... Iria ser tão estranho se elas aparecessem do nada, mas como dizem às vezes grandes mentes pensam iguais, e a primeira coisa que me disse era que nenhuma delas estava em casa, sem em momento algum tirar as suas mãos de minha cintura, era com se ele não quisesse que saísse de sua frente, com medo de eu fugir... Mal sabia ele que o que eu menos queria fazer naquela hora era fugir, era sair daquele lugar..._

Beckett começou a andar pela casa, caminhando na penumbra que era amenizada apenas pela luz da cozinha que ainda permanecia acesa. Sentou-se no bando do piano, mas ficou apenas admirando. Sempre quisera aprender a tocar, mas nunca achou que era boa o suficiente. Aprendera a tocar violão apenas por que sua mãe fazia, sempre achando que assim era um meio das duas conversarem em silêncio. Ela levantou a tampa do piano, pensou em dedilhar algumas teclas apenas para saber qual a sensação, mas sabia que acabaria acordando Castle. Ela precisava de um tempo para processar tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Apoiando o cotovelo no piano e escondendo o rosto na face da mão, seu sorriso foi se formando conforme as imagens iam retomando à sua mente.

_... Olhando nos olhos dele, eu me sentia protegida, não precisava me esconder atrás de uma parede como já havia dito. Ele me trás segurança pra ser quem eu sou, e com ele eu quero aprender a ser melhor, ter uma perspectiva melhor, estar com quem eu realmente amo... Estar com ele...__... Não vou negar que nunca sonhei com essa cena, estarei sendo hipócrita se dizer que nunca sonhei com Castle e eu na cama, qualquer garota apaixonada faz isso, mesmo quando eu era apenas uma tola fã, que lia seus livros por que era apaixonada pelo seu modo de descrever os casos, sempre curiosa para saber como que ele poderia saber de tantas coisas, tantos detalhes, quem diria que esse sonho se realizaria... _

Apenas só por relembrar Kate pegava-se sorrindo, um sorriso de amor e satisfação, um sorriso que apenas Rick conseguia tirar dela. Olhando para o interior da sala conseguia ver vários porta-retratos espalhados. Fotos dele com a mãe, dele com a filha, dos três juntos... Simplesmente estava à vontade em estar ali, não se sentia mais uma estranha... Era com se, agora, aquele lugar fosse a extensão de sua casa. O café a havia despertado e outra coisa que ela gostava de fazer era ler. E céus, ela estava na casa de um escritor. O que não faltaria ali eram livros dos mais diversos autores e estilos. No entanto só um importava: os que ele escreveu. E, em especial, os que ele escreveu sobre ela. Levantou-se mais uma vez e, com passos calmos, foi passeando pela longa e aconchegante sala, olhando as estantes com livros, uma paixão que ambos desfrutavam. Ele em escrever, ela em ler. Viu a porta do escritório entreaberta, lembrou-se da primeira vez que esteve ali, a mesa de Castle de frente para a porta, estrategicamente ou não, posicionada bem de frente pra cozinha.

..._Castle novamente a pegou no colo, dessa vez o vestido ficou ao chão, juntamente com os sapatos de ambo. Ela era menor que ele, e era isso que ele mais adorava ver. O quão frágil ela se tornava apenas por ser um pouco menor que ele. __Quanto estava no colo, Kate ia desabotoando a camisa de Castle, se sentindo meio que em desvantagem. Ela já estava seminua, enquanto ele ainda todo vestido. Rick a deitou na cama, e foi ajudando-a desvencilhando-se do cinto enquanto ela terminava de livrá-lo da parte de cima de sua roupa. __Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Já havia sonhado com esses dias a muito tempo, mas até a última semana na qual ele havia descoberto que ela lembrava, era com se o seu pequeno fairy tails houvesse simplesmente desmanchado. Tudo pelo qual ele havia esperado, simplesmente esvaeceu à sua frente. Foi difícil bancar o indiferente diante dela, quando o que mais ele queria era gritar na cara dela que sabia de tudo, e que dizer "obrigado por ter me feito de idiota". Mas algo dentro dele o impedia, talvez o próprio segredo que guardava... _

Sentou-se ali na mesa do escritor e ficou tentada em dar uma pequena olhada no computador de Castle que estava a sua frente, lembrando-se de que Castle havia comentado estar com dificuldade em um certo ponto da história de seu novo livro. Beckett pensou que não haveria problemas de tentar continuar a história sem a presença do seu criador. Pensou consigo mesma de que nada melhor do que Nikki Heat, para escrever sobre a própria Nikki, e então ela ameaçou tocar no teclado do aparelho, mas optou por não fazer. Não havia dúvidas de que Castle havia capturado tão bem a essência de Kate, que muitas vezes ao ler a história de Nikki, pensava em estar lendo a sua própria, então preferiu ser surpreendida pelos últimos acontecimentos que ele havia programado para Nikki. Depois, quem sabe, ela podia revelar a Castle o quanto ela era apaixonada por seus livros, e talvez fizessem amor novamente por cima daqueles papéis espalhados pela mesa. Com certeza, fariam.

_... Já não havia barreiras sobre seus corpos, ou melhor quase nenhuma barreira. Castle estava sobre ela beijando-a. Com certeza ele também lembrou daquele dia, ou melhor daquele beijo roubado. Não podia negar que foi bom, mas esses estavam melhores. Não tinha a surpresa da entrega dela como houve no outro, mas havia a certeza que de que ela era dele. Com uma de suas mãos, ele lentamente caminhou em direção à ultima barreira, sua calcinha preta de renda. Por um tempo ficou ali apenas acariciando-a por cima do tecido fino. Adorava o quão entregue seu corpo demonstrava pra ele cada vez que a tocava naquela região. Ele mandava no corpo dela, mesmo que ela que ainda tentasse negar isso..._

_... Castle lentamente empurrou a calcinha para lateral e introduziu um dedo, depois dois, isso fez com que Kate se movimentasse em direção a ele, arfando sobre os ombros largos, enquanto suas unhas iam desenhando pequenas pequenos riscos nas costas dele, deixando-o ainda mais incentivado. Sua boca passeava sobre seus seios, sugando-os e deixando-os ainda mais estimulados. Era incrível o que aquele homem sabe fazer com a boca. Lentamente ele começou a descer os seus beijos em direção à barriga trilhando para um caminho mais perigoso e, agora, onde haviam dedos brincando, havia uma língua incrivelmente sedosa e habilidosa, fazendo-a gemer quase que instantaneamente. Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Em algum momento ela ficaria um pouco envergonhada de seu pequeno gemido, mas agora... Agora não... Agora era hora de aproveitar a cada instante que ele estava lhe proporcionando. Com movimentos circulares ele começou a estimular ainda mais o seu clitóris alternando com pequenas sugadas, e era nesse momento que ela se entregava ainda a ele..._

Suspirando, Beckett caminhou até o outro lado do escritório, onde haviam mais livros, de autores consagrados, de autores desconhecidos, e mais alguns retratos nas prateleiras bem organizadas. Pegou um deles em suas mãos, mas imediatamente foi surpreendida por algo que caiu fazendo um pequeno barulho. Um controle remoto, escondido entre as fotos, e ela soube automaticamente que era de seu próprio murder board . Lembrou-se de quando viu Castle utilizando o aparelho e seria hipocrisia se ela dissesse que não o invejava. Era um equipamento muito interessante, mas por sorte dela, únicas mortes que ele "guardava" era do seu personagem. Antes que pudesse se abaixar para desfazer a bagunça que havia provocado, uma grande luz surgiu por detrás dela, iluminando a sala, indicando que o aparelho fora ligado pelo impacto do seu pequeno controle no chão. Ela pode resistir à curiosidade de ler, mas não resistiria à curiosidade de ver, uma vez que ali apenas estariam dados, possíveis fotos, e palavras desconexas que para ele fariam todos os sentidos do mundo. Afinal o aparelho havia "se ligado sozinho".

Kate se virou, segurando o restante de seu café mais próximo ao corpo, enquanto dava um passo para trás tentando ver bem a imagem daquele esquema com uma única foto. A sua. Achando aquilo estranho, se aproximou novamente, mas antes que terminasse de dar o primeiro passo, pequenos dados com outras fotos foram aparecendo. Pouco a pouco foi sentindo seu sangue congelar em suas veias, ao reconhecer cada peça daquele quebra-cabeça que havia estudado por anos. Infelizmente, nem todas. Seu olhar de admirado passou para perplexo, ele ainda estava investigando, por mais que ela pedisse para ele se afastar, por mais que ele soubesse o quão mal estaria fazendo para ela, ela que quase morreu na ultima vez que continuou a investigar. Ali estava a foto de sua mãe com a data de sua morte, mais ao lado a foto de Lockwood, e algumas informações, assim como a foto de Montgomery, e todas as informações por ela coletadas. Por um momento ela pensou que ele havia se atrevido a escrever sobre o caso de sua mãe, mas percebeu em poucos segundos que haviam peças extras ali. Havia a foto de uma pessoa que ela nunca viu na vida e alguns comentários sobre coisas que ela nunca havia ouvido falar, mas que encaixavam perfeitamente no grande emaranhado de teias que era o assassinato de Johanna Beckett.

Kate sentiu a cabeça girar as letras e imagens naquela tela ficarem cada vez mais turvas. Sentia-se como se fosse sufocar e antes que pudesse evitar, um som abafado escapou de sua boca. Seu corpo tremia e o líquido no recipiente em suas mãos, fazia movimentos de vai e vem desrritimados e confusos. Como que em câmera lenta, a caneca de café caiu ao chão, despedaçando-se no assoalho daquele ambiente, quando um pequeno sussurro veio por trás dela, fazendo seu próprio nome atravessar o escritório.

- Kate...

Continua...

* * *

**Nota das Autoras**: Todos os capítulos foram baseados em uma música, mais ou menos nossa fonte de inspiração para escrever, apenas o capítulo Zero que não por que foi meio que escrito as pressas, então sempre estaremos colocando dicas de músicas para vocês escutarem, para assim entrarem no "clima" da Fic.

**1° Música**: Lady Antebellum -_ Last Night Last._

**2° Música**: Foo Fighters -_ I Should Have Known_


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Parte 2**

Castle acordou sentindo falta dela ao seu lado. Levantou-se ainda zonzo à sua procura, achando que Kate havia mudado de idéia e ido embora no meio da noite. Porém ao sentir a doce amargura do aroma de café vindo até seu quarto, sabia que ela estava lá embaixo. Vestiu um hobby azul marinho, sorrindo ao perceber que as roupas dela ainda permaneciam no chão onde ele as havia abandonado. Uma onda de excitação percorreu o corpo dele ao imaginá-la andando sem roupas pela sua casa e então decidiu ir ao seu encontro com aquelas imagens em sua mente.

_...Subi uma de minhas mãos até a altura do zíper do vestido. Por mais que fosse do estilo "tomara que caia" nada é mais sensual que descer um zíper lentamente e assim sentir a pessoa que você gosta se entregando a você, principalmente quando ela virou as costas para mim. Foi naquele momento em que eu sabia, this girl is mine..._

_...Lentamente deixei o vestido escorregar até o chão, e sobre cada ombro despejei um beijo. Era o meu modo de dizer obrigado. Quando ela se virou, seu rosto estava um pouco ruborizado, e com uma das mãos e parte do braço tentava cobrir os seios. Era como se ela tivesse tentando esconder a cicatriz de mim, a cicatriz que ao mesmo em que me amargurava por ela ter sofrido tanto, me lembrava de que não era apenas ela quem escondia um segredo. Talvez eu devesse contar a ela, mas não era hora pra isso. Não agora que eu tenho essa mulher a minha frente..._

Ao terminar de descer as escadas percebeu que ela não estava na cozinha e que certa claridade vinha do seu escritório. Por um breve momento, ao ouvir o som da porcelana quebrando-se ecoar pelo apartamento, Rick sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas imediatamente elas o guiaram para lá, enquanto rezava para que aquela tragédia não tivesse acontecido.

- Kate...

Foi tudo o que Castle conseguiu dizer, ainda parado próximo à porta, contemplando Beckett analisar o último slide de seu quadro, que havia acabado de se abrir. Ela continuava de costas para ele, olhando a foto do senhor de certa idade naquele esquema, querendo saber quem era ele e qual sua ligação com o caso de sua mãe, gravando cada linha de expressão de seu rosto, para procurá-lo e fazer, ela mesma, as perguntas que se formulavam em sua cabeça como uma avalanche.

- Kate... – falou ele mais uma vez, indo na direção dela, mas parou ao se assustar com o tom daquela voz.

- Me diga que você não fez isso...

Era um tom vazio, mecânico, amargurado e desacreditado. Kate apertava os próprios punhos como se tentasse puxar as rédeas de si mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que, com dificuldade, conseguiu expulsar aquelas palavras de sua boca. Ela ainda encarava o quadro eletrônico, mas, agora, observava o reflexo de Castle no mesmo. Os olhos dele com uma expressão de surpresa misturada com espanto, e ela podia vê-lo mover os lábios, mas nenhuma palavra saia. Pela primeira vez alguém que dependia das palavras para viver, não conseguia encontrar nenhuma.

- Kate... Eu... Eu... Posso explicar...

A voz dele desferia pequenos golpes em sua alma e ela fechou os olhos impedindo algumas lágrimas de cair. Era tudo verdade. Castle havia feito coisa bem pior do que mentir para ela. Ele havia lhe traído de uma maneira suja e egoísta, omitido informações. E tudo isso enquanto a via definhar dia após dia atrás de respostas. Respostas que ele tinha em mãos. Sua realidade não fazia mais sentido, muito menos suas lembranças.

_... Castle empurrou para a lateral a renda preta daquela peça íntima e, lentamente, introduziu um dedo, depois dois, fazendo com que Kate se movimentasse em direção a ele, arfando sob os ombros largos, enquanto suas unhas desenhavam pequenos riscos nas costas dele, incentivando-o. Sua boca passeava sobre seus seios, sugando-os e deixando-os ainda mais estimulados. Era incrível o que aquele homem sabia fazer com a boca. Lentamente ele começou a descer os beijos em direção à barriga dela, trilhando para um caminho mais perigoso e, agora, onde antes haviam dedos brincando, uma língua incrivelmente sedosa e habilidosa trabalhava, fazendo-a gemer quase que instantaneamente. Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Em algum momento ela ficaria um pouco envergonhada de seu pequeno gemido, mas agora... Agora não... Agora era hora de aproveitar cada instante que ele estava lhe proporcionando. Com movimentos circulares Castle começou a estimular ainda mais o seu clitóris, alternando com pequenas sugadas, e era nesse momento que ela se entregava ainda a ele..._

Reunindo alguma força que ela não tinha, Kate saiu apressadamente do escritório em silêncio. Não ousaria olhar para ele. Não queria encarar a face de um mentiroso que dizia que a amava quando escondia dela o que era de mais importante em sua vida. Subiu pelas escadas correndo, entrando no quarto dele, batendo a porta com força em busca de alguma privacidade. Arrancou a camisa dele de seu corpo, sentindo-se enojada e vestiu sua própria roupa, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas que, mesmo sem permissão, escorriam por sua face.

Ao abrir novamente a porta, quase esbarrou nele que falava volumosamente algo que ela não entendia, nem queria entender. Ele andava atrás dela esbanjando explicações, mas o som da voz dele só estava deixando ela ainda mais nervosa. O fato de estar na casa dele, e de ainda sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela estava simplesmente enlouquecendo-a. Precisava sair dali, precisava de ar. O último lugar que queria estar era com ele, ou com algo que se relacionasse a ele, e nesse momento tudo o conseguia pensar era como nunca mais queria ver Richard Castle em sua frente outra vez. Ela já ia em direção à porta quando o braço dele a impediu de continuar.

- Kate... Por favor...Espere...

O mundo dele parou no momento em que Beckett observou a mão dele sobre o seu braço e lentamente elevou os olhos para encará-lo. Seus olhares não desviaram nenhum instante, elevando a tensão entre eles a um nível sufocador. Pela segunda vez, não era a tensão sensual e sim aquela mesma tensão como se mais uma bomba fosse explodir. A mesma tensão do dia em que ele falou sobre ela se esconder no caso de sua mãe. Beckett manteve aquele olhar e então Rick não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Não adiantaria, não naquele momento. Ela ainda não estava pronta para entender que, apesar de tudo, ele havia se afundado nisso muito mais do que ela.

Beckett saiu pela porta sem expressar absolutamente nada. Não esperou o elevador e assim ele a viu desaparecer descendo as escadas. Ele poderia ter isso atrás dela, mas sabia que tudo que ele fizesse naquele exato momento só serviria para piorar qualquer coisa. Era muita informação para um único dia, ela precisaria de tempo.

Castle encostou a porta, frustrado, jogando-se no sofá, pensando no que faria a partir de agora. Esfregou um pouco o rosto para tentar entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Pelo menos os segredos estavam todos revelados, não no momento em que ele havia planejado, mas... O pensamento dele se perdeu quando percebeu que o casaco dela ainda estava ali, e inconscientemente trouxe-o para perto de si respirando o aroma dela impregnado naquele tecido. Rick suspirou fundo e esperava sinceramente que aquele último olhar não fosse um olhar de adeus. Já estava sentindo falta dela.

_...Kate estava quase entrando em seu clímax quando o puxou para cima novamente. Ela queria beijar sua boca, ansiava por sentir seus lábios novamente e, enquanto o beijava, foi invertendo as posições. Hora de ela ficar por cima, afinal ela era a policial ali. Beckett o beijou mais uma vez , descendo os seu beijos em direção ao membro pulsante que ela sentia abaixo dela. Ela estava completamente nua, mas ele ainda tinha algum tecido, e ele, por baixo dela, em sua cueca boxer, não passava de um cordeirinho... Ela riu. Usaria essa jogada depois e então, após livrá-lo daquele pedaço de pano, tratou de se deliciar com o instrumento à sua frente, em movimentos frenéticos e alguns truques que apenas ela sabia fazer com a boca. A cada movimento diferente que ela fazia, um suspiro a mais era dado por ele e isso e dava a ela a certeza que precisava para saber que estava indo no caminho certo. Por mais que ele estivesse maravilhosamente adorando, ele sabia que a noite não era dele. Mesmo sabendo que era de ambos, ele queria que fosse dela, então lutou contra todas as suas forças e a trouxe para cima invertendo a posição enquanto a beijava outra vez._

Beckett saiu daquele prédio completamente atordoada. Como alguém que age mecanicamente entrou em seu carro, ligou o motor e acelerou, sem se importar em dar ao veículo um destino apropriado. As ruas estavam desertas e os semáforos desligados permitiam que a detetive seguisse sem rumo entre as ruas, deixando que o ronco do motor forçado cortasse o silêncio da madrugada. A visão dela era confusa, embaçada pelo líquido salobro que banhava seus olhos e alguns metros ela se permitiu percorrer de olhos fechados apenas apertando o volante com força, na tentativa de fazer seu corpo parar de tremer.

Em algum lugar parou o carro, desligando-o e finalmente se permitiu chorar. Abraçou o volante em desespero e quando o ar começava a lhe faltar, tentava voltar à posição anterior para voltar respirar. Os pensamentos estavam confusos, sem sentido e tudo o que ela podia fazer era esperar que aquela crise de nervos passasse. Talvez estivesse exagerando reagindo daquela forma, mas ele sabia como aquilo era importante para ela, o quanto o fato de nunca ter pego o assassino de sua mãe a maltratava dia após dia. Egoísta ou não ela preferia morrer de uma vez por todas, do que ver sua vida consumida dia após dia por esse caso sem solução. Achou até que havia conseguido superar, mas agora, todo seu esforço havia ido por lágrimas e mentiras abaixo.

_ - Sentir o seu gosto é muito bom... - disse ele sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Mas sentir o meu gosto em sua boca a torna ainda mais especial. – continuou dando- lhe uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo de sua orelha._

_Castle posicionou-se entre as pernas de Kate introduzindo-se nela devagar e sem se desviar um segundo dos olhos dela. Ele a viu ruborizar com um novo tremor e então, com movimentos leves, ele começou suas investidas sobre ela. Por mais que ela quisesse ficar a noite toda olhando para aquele mar azul a sua frente, seus olhos a traíram se fechando para se deliciar ainda mais com o momento. Castle aumentava a sua investida, causando uma onda de prazer cada vez maior para Kate, e se maravilhava ao vê-la se entregar mais e mais. Era como se ela possuísse uma expressão diferente a cada segundo._

_- Mais forte Cas... – ela tentou pedir, mas ele a impediu descendo sua boca sobre a dela._

_- Shhh... Apenas aproveite o momento minha querida... - disse ele, beijando-a enquanto aumenta gradativamente o seu próprio ritmo. _

_Ela sorrira entre seus lábios quando o ouviu dizer "minha querida" era um sorriso de satisfação, um sorriso que ele se acostumaria facilmente a fazer ela lhe dar, um sorriso diferente dos outros, um sorriso dele, apenas pra ele..._

Agora, ela se sentia como uma idiota, como uma menina que havia sido enganada pelo homem mais velho. Ela também havia mentido para ele, mas o caso dela era diferente ou, pelo menos, era o que ela tentava se convencer. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou ali, mas logo o sol do amanhecer cortava o céu de Nova Iorque, indicando que mais um dia de trabalho começava. Ironicamente, na tentativa de se afastar de tudo que lembrava o escritor, seu cérebro a traiu e ela se encontrou com o carro estacionado no mesmo píer, onde há alguns meses ela quase teria morrido afogada, se não fosse ele ter salvado sua vida. Mais uma vez.

Ainda com o coração amargurado e as feridas pulsando em seu corpo, Beckett precisava voltar para casa, e seguir para mais um dia de serviço. Assim, voltou para o seu apartamento tomando um rápido banho e, trocando de roupa, dirigiu-se para a delegacia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se _ele_, nunca tivesse acontecido. Ela já estava acostumada a fingir. Era uma excelente jogadora de pôquer e uma detetive exemplar. Blefar era algo que ela sabia fazer muito bem. Conduzir uma boa história, fazendo com que todos acreditassem, forçando discretamente um suspeito a confessar um crime, era especialidade dela, mesmo sem a ajuda de Castle. Droga, Castle. Ela esperava que ele não estivesse lá. Aquele era um território dela e a partir de agora só dela. Não teria mais porque dividir absolutamente nada com ele. Esperava que ele entendesse isso sem que ela precisasse ser indelicada com ele.

Chegou ao trabalho super atrasada e, mesmo com sua incrível indisposição e magnífica dor de cabeça, sua postura parecia inabalável. Exceto quando viu... Ele... Aquilo... Lá... Em cima de sua mesa... Seu café... Droga...

- Yo, Beckett! – disse Esposito animadamente. – "Writer Boy" pediu pra avisar que não poderia ficar hoje, mas trouxe seu café. - falou ele sentando-se sobre sua mesa.

- Muito obrigada, mas pode ficar com ele. Já tomei meu café. - ela mentiu, tirando o copo da Starbucks de sua frente.

- Sei... - o detetive falou, tentando acreditar no que ambos diziam. - Posso ficar também com o bilhete?

- Que bilhete? - disse Kate, empalidecendo quando viu o pequeno papel chacoalhando na mão do amigo.

_"Sinto muito por tudo. Por favor, precisamos conversar. Me perdoe. RC"_

Esposito, que estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto, imaginando que teria algo sujo escrito naquele bilhete que não se atreveu a ler, preocupou-se ao ver as lágrimas que rolaram pela face de sua amiga, enquanto ela fechava os olhos amassando o papel, antes de jogá-lo no lixo.

- Vocês dois estão bem? – perguntou ele, ao vê-la sentar pesadamente em sua cadeira.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, Espo. - disse ela, limpando os olhos e começando a remexer alguns papéis. - Eu preciso trabalhar.

- Claro, eu entendo. - falou ele entristecido, por saber que algo havia acontecido entre seus amigos.

Ele a deixou sozinha e foi então que Beckett olhou para a cadeira vazia de Castle, enquanto prendia um cacho de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e mais uma vez foi remetida as lembranças da noite anterior.

... _Kate estava sobre ele, após trocarem de posição, e com as duas mãos soltou o coque que estava preso no alto se sua cabeça, deixando assim os cabelos ondulados tomar conta de seu pescoço. Quando uma mecha daqueles fios sedosos veio para frente de seus olhos, ele suavemente a pegou prendendo-a atrás da orelha dela, escorregando a mão para a nuca puxando-a para um beijo. Era incrível como ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem beijá-la. O prazer de saborear os seus lábios era simplesmente algo indescritível..._

_Com a outra mão que estava sobre sua cintura, começou um novo ritmo. Seus corpos ansiavam por mais uma aventura prazerosa. Eles simplesmente deixavam-se levar, hora com movimentos circulares, hora com movimentos suaves de ir e voltar. A cena que ele tinha à sua frente, com certeza seria eterna: ela posicionada sobre ele com as mãos sobre a sua barriga, com a cabeça jogada para trás, a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados, seu longo pescoço o convidando-o a beijá-lo. E foi o que ele fez. Levantou o seu tronco para chegar mais próximo dela, e como se fossem um desenhado para o outro, Kate jogou suas pernas ao redor dele, cruzando-as em suas costas, trazendo-o para mais próximo..._

Beckett podia lidar bem com os fatos, mas o que mais lhe afetava sempre eram as lembranças. Parecia que sempre o passado dela acabava sendo melhor do que o presente que sempre era a sombra de um futuro que ela tinha medo de enfrentar.

_continua..._

* * *

**Notas da autoras: **Músicas que acompanham com capítulo:

1° música: _Greg Laswell - This Woman's work_

2° música:_ Bethany Joy Galeotti & Tyler Hilton - When the Stars Go Blue_


	4. Capítulo Três

**Musicas:** _When a heart breaks -_ Ben Rector.

_ Souber - _Pink.

* * *

Os dias se passavam e cada vez que ela chegava à sua mesa, já encontrava aquele recipiente esperando por ela. Sempre havia um bilhete com o mesmo pedido de desculpas e de uma oportunidade para conversarem, que ela sempre insistia em ignorar. Mas nesse dia algo estava diferente. Não havia bilhete. Apenas aquele copo de plástico indicando que ainda mais uma vez ele se lembrou dela, enquanto que em mais um dia ela tentava esquecê-lo. Parecia estar sendo difícil para os dois. E aquele dia em especial, estava trazendo à tona tudo o que não deveria ser revivido.

_- Eu te amo, Kate... – arfou ele contra seus cabelos, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo suor do corpo nu dela, ainda sobre o seu. Ela também tremia, com a respiração entrecortada que espalhava o seu hálito adocicado pelo rosto dele, convidando-o à provar seus lábios mais uma vez. Trocaram beijos breves, suaves mordidas e então um sorriso se formou no rosto dois como um pedido simultâneo para o descanso, após aquelas horas de prazer ensandecido. Ele deitou-se lentamente trazendo-a com ele, não deixando de ter o contato da pele dela contra a sua, como se qualquer distância, ainda que mínima, fosse acordá-lo daquele sonho que era ter Kate Beckett em seus braços. Arrumaram-se entre os lençóis que os cobria pela metade e em silêncio, dentro de alguns minutos, cada um adormecia ouvindo a respiração calma do outro, embalando o repouso deles como amantes.__  
_  
Já fazia uma semana desde a última vez que haviam se visto e não, ele não ligou. Apesar das dezenas de vezes em que pegou o telefone querendo apenas ouvir a voz dela. Também não apareceu no trabalho. Sabia que ela precisava de tempo, embora tudo o que ele quisesse fosse alimentar sua visão daquela beleza e seu olfato com o aroma dela. Sim, aquele cheiro que ainda permanecia impregnado em seu travesseiro, desde que a fez transpirar sobre ele. O doce aroma de cerejas que fazia todo seu corpo pulsar sem controle, sedento por tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez.

Maldita semana. Estaria tudo perfeito se não fossem aqueles últimos dias. Então ela não estaria agora num canto de um bar, depois do terrível dia de trabalho, tentando apagar o calor que percorria todo seu ser ao pensar no nome dele. Tentando evitar cada tremor que só a lembrança dos lábios dele em seu corpo disparava. A forma como o som da voz dele, gemendo seu nome, estava gravado em sua mente só fazia com que ela o odiasse ainda mais. E tudo por uma única razão.

- Ele mentiu, e não é um segredo qualquer – dizia ela com um copo de whisky na mão olhando para frente, como se houvesse alguém ali. – Ele escondeu evidências sobre o caso da minha mãe.

Beckett bebeu o último gole de álcool que descia rasgando sua garganta como se fosse uma navalha buscando assim uma forma de punir a si mesma por ser tão.. tão... Nem mesmo ela sabia o que ela estava sendo.

- Meu Deus, eu preciso esquecê-lo! – e assim ela baixou a cabeça tentando se convencer do que dissera.

Mas, cada vez que pensava nisso, ouvia a si mesma gemendo o nome dele, enquanto mordia os próprios lábios, em uma desesperada tentativa de impedir a assombrosa lembrança de todo o prazer que ele tinha lhe dado em apenas uma noite. Precisava aprender a odiá-lo para não cair de novo em seus braços, para não ofegar seu nome quando despertava excitada no meio da noite, para não admitir a terrível maldição de que, apesar de tudo, ela ainda o amava.

Pagou a conta e voltou para casa dirigindo, após convencer a si mesma de que ainda estava sóbria. À medida que a bebida ia fazendo efeito no seu cérebro, Beckett pisava cada vez mais no acelerador e, após percorrer alguns minutos em uma velocidade que ela só usava pra perseguir suspeitos em fuga, parou em frente ao prédio. Desligou o motor do carro e, entrando no ambiente, apertou o botão do elevador, desejando o mais rápido possível afundar em sua banheira de espuma quente e cremosa. Seu corpo vibrava com aquelas recordações e a bebida, em vez de apagá-las, só as tinha deixado mais intensas.

- Merda. - pensou, brigando com a fechadura que teimosamente não aceitava sua chave.

Irritada, lançou as chaves do outro lado do corredor, jogando o corpo contra a porta ao mesmo tempo em que se deixava escorregar pela mesma, sentando-se ali. Misteriosamente ela ouviu a fechadura destrancando-se. Kate levantou-se rápido, virando-se para finalmente entrar em casa, quando se deparou com a figura que abrira a porta para ela.

- Castle? – falou ela, achando que estava vendo coisas. – O que está fazendo na minha casa?

- Sua casa? – disse ele, percebendo que ela estava alterada. – Beckett... você bebeu?

- Algumas doses, mas não mude de assunto. O que faz aqui? – falou ela cruzando os braços, tentando manter a compostura.

- "Aqui" é a minha casa. Mas parece que alguém está bêbada demais para perceber isso. – disse ele, em um tom ironicamente divertido.

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto ele tentava não sorrir do estado em que sua parceira, ex-parceira nem mais ele mesmo sabia, se encontrava. Kate, no entanto, não estava achando graça nenhuma de ter sido enganada por sua própria mente e então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deu as costas para Castle. Pegou as chaves do chão e, ainda um pouco tonta pelo movimento brusco, apertou o botão do elevador apoiando a mão na parede, esperando que Castle não tivesse notado seu momento de fraqueza devido à bebida. Mas foi em vão.

- Ei, aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – falou Castle, segurando no ombro de Kate fazendo-a virar- se para ele.

- Pra minha casa. – disse ela, tentando não assimilar o cheiro dele que invadia suas narinas.

- Nada disso, você não vai sair assim. – protestou Rick, conduzindo-a para dentro de seu lar.

- Porque não? – argumentou ela. – Eu já dirigi até aqui. Posso muito bem chegar até lá.

- O único "lá" que você vai conseguir chegar nesse estado é no cemitério, e sinceramente, não tenho boas recordações de lá. Entre, eu vou lhe preparar um café.

Ela poderia dizer que não precisava, mas afinal ele tinha razão, jogou-se no sofá soltando um suspiro frustrado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos perguntando-se ainda como diabos havia ido parar ali. Parecia uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto do tal "universo" que Castle sempre mencionava. Castle. Seu plano original era nunca mais vê-lo, mas agora ela ainda estava ali, esperando ele lhe trazer um pouco de café. Que grande ironia.

- Aqui, beba. – disse ele, colocando a xícara bem diante do nariz dela para ter certeza de que ela veria o recipiente.

- Argh, Castle! – reclamou ela, quase cuspindo o café de volta. - Isso está doce demais!

- Tome tudo. – ele empurrou a xícara nas mãos dela. – No estado em que você está, glicose é tudo que você precisa, vai te fazer bem.

Beckett tentou engolir tudo de uma vez só para que aquela tortura terminasse mais rápido, e por pouco não vomitou aquela porcaria que Rick havia lhe servido. Parecia que ele havia feito de propósito. Ambos esperaram alguns minutos e então ele puxou assunto.

- Precisa de um remédio pra dor de cabeça?

- Não, obrigada. – disse ela, levantando-se agora menos desorientada. - Preciso ir pra casa.

- Kate... – ele tocou em seu braço. - Por favor... Espere...

Era isso. A mesma cena se repetindo bem diante deles. Aquele toque que a deixava vulnerável, gerando uma energia maior do que ela podia suportar. Aquela troca de olhares que o deixava confuso, refletindo a sombra de uma grande mágoa, ao mesmo tempo em que emitia o brilho de alguém que cobiçava o objeto de desejo à sua frente. E então, sem aviso prévio, as duas bocas se encontraram. Castle puxou-a pela cintura e ela o prendia pela nuca aprofundando o beijo, fazendo os dois gemerem um contra o outro, sentindo toda a vibração daquele desejo que tentaram abafar durante aquela terrível semana.

Um fio de lucidez passou pela mente de Castle e, mesmo a desejando com uma voracidade incrível, ele tentou parar. Beckett ainda estava meio alta e ele não queria que ela pensasse que se aproveitou da situação para tirar vantagem dela, mas quando ela meteu a mão por dentro de sua calça, pressionando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que sugava seu pescoço, ele sentiu sua sanidade se esvaindo por entre os dedos dela.

Kate, em sua inconsistência alcoólica, também achou que deveria se afastar. Precisava na realidade, mas tudo o que ela conseguia raciocinar naquele momento era o quanto sentia falta do corpo dele em contato com o dela e então, o provocou fazendo com que agora as mãos de Rick percorressem o corpo dela, colando-o ao seu, na tentativa de evitar que ela pudesse sair de seu alcance. Sentia falta daquele homem tomando-a para si, possuindo-a daquela forma que só ele sabia fazer. Foi só uma noite, apenas uma noite, mas ambos sabiam que um pertencia ao outro. Sim, ela também desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Era como uma luta de forças em que não haviam opostos se atraindo, mas duas pessoas regidas pelo mesmo sentimento buscando receber e dar o máximo de si uma para a outra. Castle dançava suas mãos por debaixo da blusa dela, sentindo a carne quente e macia, enquanto ela retirava o próprio casaco. Ela queria ser dele, tanto quanto ele a queria novamente.

Felizmente, estavam sozinhos mais uma vez naquele imenso loft. As mulheres daquela casa haviam ido passar o fim de semana em Hamptons enquanto Rick permaneceu em casa tentando escrever alguma coisa. Mas agora ele estava fazendo algo infinitamente melhor do que escrever sobre ela.

O escritor retirou a blusa que ela vestia, e antes mesmo que pudessem se livrar daquele sutiã branco, ele estava levando um dos seios dela à boca, fazendo-a ofegar e envolver ainda mais o seu corpo no dele. As mãos dela tremiam no desespero de tirar a roupa dele, e então ela simplesmente rasgou sua camisa, ao mesmo tempo em que Castle enrolava suas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-a pela nuca de volta aos seus lábios para saboreá-los com fúria mais uma vez.

Com passos calmos, Castle a conduziu para próximo ao piano, como se de dançassem em meio a grande sala. Não desejava tomar aquela mulher no chão ou em um desconfortável sofá, mas a queria ali, em um lugar relativamente alto, em que pudesse vê-la com perfeição. As fotos que ali ficavam acabaram espalhadas pelo chão e nem mesmo o barulho de objetos caindo os atrapalharam. O que estavam sentindo, o transe em que se encontravam era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Maior até, quem sabe, que eles mesmos.

Kate ainda lutava contra a calça dele, gemendo ao sentir a própria língua sendo sugada e antes que pudesse pensar em algo o sentiu abrindo o zíper de sua calça jeans procurando tocá-la urgentemente de todas as formas possíveis. Ela não reclamou, ao contrário. Permitiu que, lentamente, sua vestes deslizassem por suas longas pernas, apoiando-se nos ombros dele, dando um sorriso alto quando ele a elevou para posicioná-la sobre aquele instrumento.

A expressão "divina" seria quase um pleonasmo para ele, quando interrompeu o beijo e a viu sentada sobre o piano. Os olhos dela selvagens, brilhando de paixão e desejo e o corpo dele exalando a mesma essência. Ele ainda tentava entender por que essa pessoa que estava seminua em sua presença tentava lutar contra algo que seu corpo clamava, mas hoje, esse exato momento ele tinha a certeza de que tudo se acertaria.

Castle ainda tinha os braços dela em sua nuca, e os dele em volta da cintura dela. Ele rompeu o pouco espaço que havia entre seus corpos apossando-se de sua boca, e levando a mão que estava na cintura em direção a região mais baixa. Quando os dedos dele a encontraram molhada, movimentando-se agora dentro dela, ela arfou quebrando o beijo e ao perceber que ele deslizava sua língua pelo seu pescoço, sua única reação foi arranhar seus ombros puxando-o contra si mesma, buscando senti-lo em todas as partes.

Sim, Beckett estava lúcida, sabia de todos os seus atos, jamais poderia culpar a bebida por ter se jogado em seus braços. Isso é o que mais pesaria em seu coração. Em mais um breve momento de sanidade ela pensou, apenas pensou em afastar o corpo dele do seu. Para o seu subconsciente ela estava errada, não poderia se entregar daquela maneira, a uma pessoa que julgava não ser de confiança, mas todos esses pensamentos se afastaram quando Castle deitou o corpo dela sobre a tampa do piano, traçando um longo caminho de beijos e de sugadas até o fim de seu abdômen.

Beckett gemeu inclinando levemente o seu tronco diante da sensação de tê-lo sugando-a íntima e avidamente como tanto desejara sentir outra vez. Os movimentos dele eram ágeis e incrivelmente melhores do que ela se lembrava, e então ela cravou as unhas nos cabelos dele na tentativa de assumir algum controle, mesmo sabendo que já havia perdido há muito tempo. Seu corpo parecia adquirir vida própria seguindo o ritmo da boca de Castle e logo ela estava jogando a cabeça para trás colapsando em tremores e gemidos, enquanto Rick bebia do seu prazer com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele a puxou de volta, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, impedindo seu corpo amolecido de vacilar, enquanto voltava a beijá-la, dessa vez suavemente. Kate lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele escondendo o seu rosto e Rick deslizava os dedos pela carne macia das costas nuas de Beckett, trazendo um arrepio gostoso à pele da detetive que se permitiu sorrir. Ele soube naquele exato momento em que ela não lutaria mais contra o que surgia nas vidas deles, acreditando que a partir de agora lutariam por algo concreto.

Castle a tomou no colo, levando-a para o quarto, o mesmo onde se amaram pela primeira vez. Imediatamente ambos foram  
levados de volta àquela primeira noite e a recordação foi igualmente dolorosa para os dois. Ele a depositou na cama, nua. Deitou-se sobre ela, e mesmo que ele ainda estivesse vestido com sua calça, Beckett podia sentir o quanto ele ainda estava ansioso por pertencer a ela. Respirando o aroma dos cabelos dela, Rick sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu ainda amo você, Kate...

_Continua..._

* * *

__**Notas das Autoras**: Espero que estejam gostando da fic, semana que vem tem mais.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Pela primeira vez que venho pedir para que vocês, queridos leitores que** ESCUTEM A MÚSICA**, esse capítulo assim como o outro são os dois principais dos nossos coraçõezinhos, então deixarei o link para você sabem em qual momento escutar. Só assim vocês conseguiram entender o que nós sentimos quando escrevemos esse capítulo.

* * *

**Parte 4**

**Tiziano Ferro - La fine** [ .com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Ojo06_alf5E ]

O dia amanheceu e Castle despertava em sua cama, com uma expressão serena no rosto. As lembranças da noite anterior brindavam em sua mente um delicioso bom dia. Tê-la sobre o piano era uma imagem que ele iria guardar em sua memória assim como o nome dele ecoando pelo quarto, enquanto Beckett delirava de prazer.

Sorrindo, ele tateou ao seu lado procurando-a, mas logo percebeu que ela novamente não estava lá. Levantou metade de seu corpo, olhando ao redor do quarto e então viu apenas uma toalha molhada sobre a cadeira. Era em vão que Kate procurasse alguma roupa ali no quarto, sabia que todas estavam na parte de baixo da casa.

Rick saiu da cama com o coração aflito. Não, ela não poderia fazer isso com ele. Não agora que ele tinha certeza que ela ficaria com ele para sempre, que resolveriam todos os problemas de uma vez. não depois de ter se entregue a ele da maneira que se entregou. O espelho do banheiro continuava embaçado. Beckett não poderia ter ido embora, pelo menos ele desejava que não. Castle vestiu enrolou-se naquela toalha e saiu do quarto com o pés descalços, indo em direção a escada na esperança de ainda encontrá-la na sala.

Ele a encontrou observando sua sala como se tentasse memorizar os eventos ocorridos ali. O sorriso começava novamente a tomar conta do rosto do escritor quando ele a viu virando-se para sair de sua casa, mas antes, ele percebeu seu semblante cansado e triste, e mesmo que ela tentasse, não conseguiu esconder e aquilo partiu o coração dele. Kate havia chorado.

- Não faça isso. – disse ele, ainda no topo da escada, descendo os degraus lentamente. - Não depois do que compartilhamos essa noite.

Beckett não se atreveu a olhar para ele. Ainda tentava esconder mesmo sabendo que seus olhos inchados e o peso com que exalava o ar de seus pulmões a denunciavam. Ela realmente ia sair sem falar absolutamente nada com ele, quando Rick resolveu finalmente quebrar seu silêncio.

- Você ia sair sem se despedir? – falou ele, em um tom de lamento.

Kate suspirou. Teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse ficado calado e deixado que ela saísse em silêncio, mas não seria Richard Castle se fizesse isso. Ajeitando a própria voz, disse, parando perto da porta, tentando não encará-lo.

- É o melhor Castle, essa noite nunca deveria ter acontecido – disse ela sem olhar para ele, seus olhos começam a lacrimejar e não queria que ele visse isso.

- O melhor pra quem? – disse ele franzindo o cenho, magoado. – Pra você? Para mais uma vez se esconder em seu mundo?

- Cas... isso só iria machucar nós dois ainda mais...

Beckett simplesmente não o encarava. Desviava o olhar, fechava os olhos, fitava os próprios pés. Não queria contato visual, não depois das lembranças da ultima noite ainda estarem complemente frescas em sua mente. Como se o fato de seus olhos terem gravado a imagem de cada parte do seu corpo em sua mente, pudesse ser ignorado.

- Você vem a minha casa, se entrega a minha da forma que se entregou... - disse ele caminhando até ela. - Eu digo que lhe amo quando estamos fazendo amor, e por mais que você não retribua, da forma ao qual eu tive você em meus braços, eu sei que é amor... - ele ainda tentou tocá-la, mas ela saiu de seu alcance.

- Por favor, esqueça o que aconteceu. – pediu ela com a voz trêmula. - Eu vou ficar melhor longe de você.

Beckett continuava com a porta aberta olhando para fora, não se arriscava a olhar para ele. Havia ficado durante minutos sentada na beira da cama apenas o olhando quanto dormia, e era essa imagem dele que queria guardar. Não a dele furioso por ela não demonstrar os seus sentimentos, não dizer aquilo que realmente sentia.  
Kate estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que nem notou que ele estava próximo dela, e só se deu conta disso quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele próximo ao dela. Ela esmoreceu quando ele tocou em seu rosto, levantando sua face para ele e sentiu-se inútil quando não conseguiu segurar uma única lagrima que escorria em sua face. O choro que ela tanto havia tentado esconder durante a madrugada, por que não queria ele acordasse, agora estava ali, simplesmente fluindo por conta própria.

Castle segurou uma daquelas pequenas gotas com o polegar, afastando-a daquele rosto delicado, assim como gostaria de tirar todo o sofrimento do corpo dela. Com um simples gesto. Talvez assim, apenas assim eles conseguiriam ficar juntos.

- Não me deixe de fora da sua vida, não agora. – disse ele, quase como uma forma de sussurro, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Cas... – a voz dela falhou outra vez. - Quem está nos mantendo separados é você mesmo. – disse ela olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

A expressão de Castle mudou de esperançoso para confuso, e ela pode ver os todos os 23 músculos mímicos se contraírem, com o impacto que suas palavras causaram a ele.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, dando um passo para trás.

- O que estou querendo dizer, Castle? Você... Você pretendia me contar quando sobre isso?

Meias palavras que ele infelizmente entendeu.

- Não pretendia... – disse ele fechando os olhos esperando a explosão de raiva dela.

- Não pretendia? – ela riu, se alterando dessa vez. - Você se lembra da sua reação quando descobriu que eu menti sobre o fato de lembrar tudo o que aconteceu comigo quando fui baleada? E você agora vem me dizer que não pretendia me contar? Quão hipócrita você é!

- Ouça o que você acabou de dizer, Kate! Você também mentiu! A diferença é que eu estava tanto _lhe_proteger Kate! Lhe proteger! Assim como fiz quando você, naquele maldito cemitério...

- Isso não explica porque você escondeu isso de mim... – ela o interrompeu. - Você sabia o quanto isso era importante! Eu preciso que você me conte o que você sabe, Castle.

- Você sabe que eu não posso. – falou ele, implorando mentalmente para que ela entendesse. – Por favor, vamos esquecer isso. Não quero brigar com você novamente.

- Irei tocar nesse assunto toda vez que nos encontrarmos, e com você mesmo disse que não pretende me contar, sugiro que não apareça mais em minha vida quanto não desejar compartilhar isso. – disse ela com voz firme, tirando forças que nem ela sabia que existiam dentro dela.

- Prefiro não contar e saber que você esta viva, mesmo longe de mim, do que saber que você é um alvo ambulante, de um louco desvairado o qual não mede consequência quando se sente ameaçado! – disse ele dando as costas para ela.

Mais uma vez, todo o seu **fairy tails **estava sendo destruído, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: quanto menos ela soubesse mais protegida estaria. Então apenas completou.

– Estou fazendo isso apenas para lhe proteger...

Castle olhava para o piano, o mesmo piano que continha recordações dos dois. Seria difícil andar pela casa e não enxergar fantasmas do amor dos dois rondando por ali. Se ela pode ver quando a expressão de Castle mudou quando mencionou o assunto, ele não teria o mesmo prazer de contemplar a expressão dela de acordo com o tom da sua voz.

- Eu já disse e repito, eu não quero a sua proteção! – falou ela impaciente e elevando a voz. - A única coisa que quero é a verdade. E você não esta me ajudando quando esconde isso de mim, muito pelo contrario... É como se você estivesse do lado daqueles que fizeram isso com minha mãe, e isso é o que me machuca mais.

- Não estou do lado deles! – rebateu ele ofendido. – Eu estou do seu lado, e essa é a única maneira de lhe manter viva. Então estou disposto a ter o seu ódio eterno do que viver pouco tempo com seu amor, por que é isso que teríamos juntos, pouco tempo, por que a partir do momento em que eu lhe contasse tudo, um alvo seria gravado em suas costas, um algo que eu gravei. – virou ele novamente de costas para ela, não suportaria o fato de vê-la indo embora.

Segundos depois a única coisa que ouviu foi o barulho da porta batendo, e o pisar dos saltos de seus sapatos, indo decididamente ao encontro do elevador, não ouve mais discussão, nem mais vozes alteradas. Não ouve pedidos de "por favor, fica" ou " por favor, me desculpe". Castle ficou sem reação durante alguns segundos, encarando o piano a sua frente. Então, suspirou tentando manter sua própria dignidade. Lançou-se no sofá apenas olhando teto. Ele havia tentado. Ele a amava demais para colocá-la em risco outra vez. Conseguiria viver sem ela, se pelo menos tivesse a certeza de que ela estaria bem e segura. Sim, ele a esqueceria. Pelo menos isso era o que ele se forçaria a acreditar.

**Colton Dixon - Love The Way You Lie** [ .com/watch?v=hGmThZuARwQ ]

Semana após semana Castle acordava suando frio pelas madrugadas após pesadelos, que nem mesmo o mestre do macabro conseguiria imaginar. Kate era uma policial e estava exposta todos os dias aos riscos de sua profissão. Não, ele não conseguiria defendê-la disso, temia por sua segurança e, em cada noite, o medo o atingia de uma forma diferente, mas em todas elas a sentença era a mesma. Kate Beckett estava morta, por sua culpa.  
E seu cérebro o remeteu as lembranças da noite anterior...

_Ela não ousou olhar nos olhos dele, pois saberia o que veria ali. A verdade. Ela adorava o fato de saber que ele fazia de tudo apenas para protegê-la. Kate buscou os lábios dele novamente ao mesmo tempo em que deitava-o sobre o colchão posicionando-se em cima dele. Castle a beijava devagar, acariciando seu rosto em um toque tão suave que causava arrepios incomuns à pele dela. Beckett permanecia de olhos fechados, lançando beijos em todas as partes do corpo dele, até que finalmente o livrou de toda a roupa que ainda vestia. Ela ainda sentia o gosto dele em sua boca, desde aquela primeira ultima vez, e isso despertou ainda mais sua vontade de acabar com todas as lembranças degustando aquela deliciosa realidade. _

_Rick se contorceu em um gemido rouco ao sentir os lábios dela tomando conta de si mesmo. Kate era maravilhosa e cada movimento de sua boca o deixava mais perto do abismo em que ele não queria mergulhar sozinho. Ele precisava parar com aquilo. Urgente. Castle tomou suas mãos pelos cabelos dela, puxando-a de volta, sob algum protesto. _

_- Você está me deixando louco... – ele a olhou com fome, e no breve olhar que ela deu a ele, Kate percebeu o que ele realmente queria. _

Para a detetive de homicídios também não estava sendo fácil. Por diversas noites não conseguia dormir e quando finalmente conseguia, acordava chamando por ele, ora em terror, ora em êxtase de prazer. Os sonhos eróticos também atormentavam Castle e muitas vezes, nas mesmas noites que Beckett, ele rolava pela cama febril, procurando o corpo dela ao seu lado. Aquilo estava levando os dois à loucura.

_ Com sua habilidade a detetive ficou novamente em cima dele, fazendo-o ambos gemerem quando finalmente ele estava dentro dela. Os movimentos começaram lentos, mas logo a língua dele estava brincando com os seios dela enquanto as mãos percorriam sedentas aquele corpo esbelto que se excitava cada vez mais em busca do prazer. Beckett se movia freneticamente, beirando a violência, e mesmo quando ela o sentiu pulsar dentro de si mesma, não diminuiu o ritmo. Rick apertou com força a cintura dela contra seu corpo, gemendo alto numa avalanche de prazer até que toda intensidade daquele momento também a trouxe ao limite e então ela gritou._

_- Eu quero sentir você em mim outra vez... – falou ela, recuperando o fôlego enquanto brincava com os cabelos dele. _

_Rick sorriu e Kate deitou ao seu lado. Os corpos ainda tremiam um contra o outro, e então finalmente ela o encarou. O modo como ele a olhava lhe derreteu o coração. Ali ela percebeu que aquele seria o homem que ela mais amaria em toda sua vida, mesmo que o destino estivesse insistindo em separá-los por causa de uma grande mentira. Mas, no momento isso, ela queria esquecer. Beckett fechou novamente os olhos enquanto ele possuía seus lábios e seu corpo mais uma vez._

Quase um mês depois , Beckett na delegacia e, com o cérebro ainda fervendo, massageava as têmporas cansada por ter tido que quebrar um suspeito difícil, mas feliz de finalmente ter conseguido. Horas mais tarde, com o caso encerrado, apressou-se em concluir os relatórios, se esticou na cadeira tentando aliviar a tensão muscular. Fechou os olhos e então os seus pensamentos pareceram ecoar pela delegacia através da voz de Ryan.

- Castle teria adorado esse caso. – disse o parceiro de Beckett recebendo, um olhar fulminante de Esposito, que ele não percebeu. – Beckett? Ele não vai mais voltar?

Dessa vez o detetive de olhos azuis teve que se desviar de um arquivo que voara na direção dele. Esposito queria matá-lo com as próprias mãos, mas Kate sabia que ele não fizera por mal. Diferente de todas as outras vezes, ninguém sabia por que Castle simplesmente havia sumido. Mas, Beckett sabia.

-Não sei, Ryan. – falou ela tentando ser gentil com o amigo. – Ele estava com tendo problemas com o livro... – a voz dela se perdeu, olhando para a cadeira dele.

- Oh, eu entendo. – continuou o homem de cabelos loiros. – Talvez devêssemos ligar para ele. Que tal todos irmos ao Old Hunt já que terminamos mais cedo?

Esposito quase sacou sua arma ali mesmo, mas Beckett se levantou antes que presenciasse o assassinato de um dos seus parceiros.

- Eu passo o convite. Vão vocês. – falou ela dando um sorriso forçado. – Vou treinar um pouco e depois vou pra casa. Até segunda rapazes.

Ela subiu as escadas com sua bolsa e logo depois a chuva, que havia cessado no início da tarde, voltou a cair torrencialmente sobre a cidade.

- Puxa vida. – Ryan lamentou. - Logo agora que íamos sair.

- É deve ser castigo. – Esposito murmurou entre os dentes.

O loiro, como sempre, não entendeu. Meia hora depois, arriscaram deixar o prédio, junto com outros funcionários que aproveitaram o amenizar do aguaceiro. Quando alcançavam o carro, ouviram Castle chamando por eles. Antes que pudessem convidá-lo para beber , ele perguntou por Beckett e recebendo orientações de que ela estava treinando, deixou os dois amigos. O sangue de Esposito estava realmente fervendo. Ryan sempre falava demais.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota das Autoras: **Esperamos que tenham gostado, que as músicas tenham tirado lagrimas dos olhos de vocês assim como tirou dos nossos! Até o próximo capítulo! Comentem!


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Notas: As músicas escolhidas estão no meio da fic, dessa vez não vou colocar os links por o comeu os outros links com farinha. Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Alla mia ettá - Tiziano Ferro**_

Um raio rompeu o céu da cidade de Nova York, anunciando que essa seria mais uma noite chuvosa. Entretanto, para Beckett, seria apenas uma noite qualquer em que ela esgotaria todas as suas forças no saco de areia à sua frente. Talvez nem tivesse notado a chuva se uma pequena, mas não imperceptível, queda de energia tivesse ocorrido. Ela segurou o saco diante dela como se assim pudesse colocar a sua linha de raciocínio no lugar novamente. Mais um raio, e as gotas que antes eram quase inaudíveis se tornaram mais fortes, e com isso mais uma queda de luz ocorreu, demorando um pouco mais, dessa vez, para que a energia voltasse.

Beckett ficou encarando o teto e próximo às lâmpadas como se assim apressasse o funcionamento do gerador de energia. Seu coração ainda batia rápido e sua respiração estava ofegante, e agora que havia parado de lutar, sentia levemente as mãos latejarem, mas sabia que isso era devido à intensidade com que havia deferido os golpes no instrumento, e que assim que voltasse a se movimentar essa dor estaria , pelo menos _essa_.

A luz voltou, e com ela a sombra de um corpo que estava encostado na parede em um canto pouco iluminado, que via e gravava cada movimento da policial.

_Direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda, desvia, agacha, direita de novo e chute!__  
__Direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda, desvia, agacha, direita, direita e gira chutando!_

A cada golpe ele podia ver uma pequena expressão de ódio no rosto dela. Às vezes, também podia jurar que um pequeno sorriso se formava, principalmente quando ela acertava a sequência com mais intensidade do que a anterior. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que no fundo, a cada soco e chute que Beckett dava naquele saco era a imagem dele que ela estava imaginando. Castle suspirou. Mais uma vez havia feito de tudo para protegê-la, e em momento algum se arrependeu disso. Não seria agora, que ainda tinha o cheiro dela preso em suas entranhas, que iria se arrepender de todas as suas ações.

Ele a observava já há um tempo razoável, vendo nitidamente que suas forças estavam esvaecendo, mas o seu ritmo continuava. Seria uma forma de ela punir o seu corpo? Isso era algo que ele não poderia afirmar, mas sabia que dali por diante o que era um exercício para pôr para foras as emoções contidas, agora seria uma forma de punição.

_Direita, Esquerda, Direita e..._

Ela parou. Respiração completamente desritmada, abraçando o saco de areia de onde buscava forças para não cair de joelhos no chão. Cansada de lutar contra o aparelho e contra si mesma, sentou-se sobre os próprios pés, suas mãos apoiando no joelho, e gotas de suor caindo em cima de suas mãos. Uma após outra, começava a encharcar suas luvas, escorrendo por entre seus dedos, revelando que o que antes era a transpiração de um corpo desgastado, agora eram lágrimas de um coração ferido.

Sim, lágrimas finalmente liberadas dentro daquele choro abafado que amenizava a dor que a dilacerava por dentro, e lhe dava apenas uma imensa vontade de gritar. E então ela gritou, e o choro se tornou mais violento, convulsivo, onde as mãos apertavam com força os próprios punhos, e o corpo arqueava em busca de ar.

Como se nada precisasse ser dito, e não precisava mesmo, ele entendeu do que aquilo se tratava, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse de costas para ele. Era perturbador vê-la daquela forma, sabendo que ele era o causador de sua ferida, e sabendo ainda mais que poderia curá-la se ela simplesmente o aceitasse, aceitasse a si mesma. Imediatamente Castle deu um passo à frente, querendo tocá-la, desejando ardentemente tomá-la em seus braços, mas seu corpo parou ao vê-la se levantar.

Tentando se recompor e procurando desacelerar os batimentos, Beckett caminhou a passos lentos até sua bolsa e, pegando uma garrafa de água, degustou devagar o liquido jogando um pouco sobre sua nuca, refrescando-se.

- Isso deveria ser um treino privado, sabia? – disse ela, irritada ao perceber que ele permanecia lá e olhando para o outro lado da sala, tentava disfarçar sua expressão afetada pelas emoções.

Sim, ela havia notado a presença dele. Kate agora estava ali sozinha, ironicamente, com quem mais procurava evitar. Ela tentou ignorá-lo como alguém que ignora uma assombração até que ela simplesmente desapareça, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Não precisa ser... – disse ele com a voz suave, tentando se aproximar.

- O que você quer, Castle? – ela o interrompeu, guardando a garrafa em sua bolsa.

A distância entre eles era pouca. Rick podia sentir o sangue dela pulsar dentro de seu corpo e, por mais que estivesse suada, a única essência que ela exalava era de cerejas. Pelo menos era a única que ele sentia, provavelmente porque ainda conseguia sentir cada parte do corpo dele vibrando com os toques dela da última noite.

_**I won't give up - Jason Mraz**_

As gotas de suor ainda passeavam pelo corpo dela como as gotas de orvalho sobre a fruta madura, convidando a boca faminta para a degustação. E então sem cerimônias e ao mesmo tempo sem pressa nenhuma os lábios dele provaram novamente o sabor daquela pele quente e macia.

Ele depositou um beijo no ombro esquerdo dela e Kate estremeceu. Logo as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, enquanto ele subia beijos pelo pescoço fazendo-a gemer mesmo contra sua vontade. Castle a pressionava com o seu corpo e ela podia senti-lo pulsando de desejo, e isso só aumentava ainda mais a sua própria necessidade. A boca dele agora estava a milímetros dela, mas não, ele não a beijaria. Ele queria que ela o beijasse, e assim utilizava outras formas de provocá-la. Kate tentava impedir as mãos dele, mas falhava miseravelmente, pois cada movimento brusco dela só tornava o toque dele mais firme em seu corpo.

- Castle... – ela gemia, na intenção de protestar.

- Eu não vou parar... – falava ele, dominando-a cada vez mais. – Nem você... – arfou ele, sentindo o calor úmido do centro dela entre os seus dedos.

- Vai me forçar, Castle? – disse ela, em tom de desdém.

E então ele parou encarando-a desacreditado e, finalmente, se afastando dela. Sim, dessa vez ela havia ido longe demais.

- Castle...

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou caminhando para fora daquele ambiente.

- Castle... – ela o alcançou fazendo-o parar.

- O quê? – disse ele livrando-se dela com raiva.

- Me desculpe... Eu... Eu não quis dizer isso...

- Ah, não? Pois eu acho que você quis dizer exatamente isso. – ele falava profundamente enojado por ela cogitar tal possibilidade. – E se você acha que eu sou esse tipo de homem, você realmente não me conhece e então acabamos por aqui.

Castle virou as costas para ela outra vez e bastou apenas um segundo para ela puxá-lo de volta. Sem mais argumentos Beckett esmagou os lábios dela contra os dele em um beijo furioso cheio de paixão e desejo. Aquilo também representava um pedido de desculpas, um grito de socorro, o início de um adeus. Se encararam por poucos segundos, milésimos até que ele correspondeu na mesma intensidade e logo ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas rendendo-se a todos os toques que ambos precisavam desesperadamente ter.

Encostando-a na parede, ofegaram juntos e aproveitando que a boca dela estava ansiando por ar ele a tomou novamente em um beijo frenético e desesperado. Os dois sentiam o corpo um do outro como se dependessem urgentemente daquilo. Castle começava a percorrer o pescoço de Beckett com lábios e dentes, que daqui algumas horas demonstrariam mais uma vez a intensidade do amor que eles sentiam.

- Está sentindo isso Kate? – perguntava ele ainda beijando o colo do pescoço , com suas mãos passeando pelo corpo dela e indo a caminho da camiseta que usava. – seu corpo se curvando ao meu? Se rendendo aos meus beijos? Isso é o seu corpo, dizendo que eu mando nele, assim como... eu mando no seu coração.

- Cala a boca... – falou ela, não querendo ouvir nem admitir sua própria verdade.

Nesse exato momento a camiseta de Beckett fora jogada do outro lado do salão, normalmente ela não permitiria isso, uma vez que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar ali, mas esse jogo perigoso de serem pegos, fazia com que o tesão de ambos aumentassem.

Kate arfou quando sentiu as mãos de Rick passeando pela sua pele nua e inevitavelmente gemeu ao sentir um de seus seios ser envolvido pela boca esfomeada daquele escritor. As mãos dela o traziam pra perto e o corpo dela roçava no dele cada vez mais excitando-o e incentivando-o a prová-la. Novamente ele mergulhou nos lábios dela enquanto ela desabotoava o zíper de sua calça jeans e então foi a vez de Castle gemer quando sentiu aquela mão macia e habilidosa tomando conta de si mesmo.

Ele precisou se apoiar com uma das mãos contra a parede para não sucumbir aquele toque perfeito e com dificuldade  
conseguiu dizer.

- Não podemos continuar isso aqui... – disse ele se afastando muito pouco daqueles lábios vorazes. – Alguém pode aparecer e...

Beckett o calou passeando a sua língua pelos lábios dele e, sem quebrar o beijo, conduziu-o para o vestiário feminino que ficava convenientemente próximo dali. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar de trancar a porta pelo lado de dentro, Castle a segurou por trás mordendo a ponta de sua orelha e fazendo-a gemer outra vez quando uma das mãos dele a tocou por entre suas pernas. Uma das mãos dela o puxou pela nuca e o beijava com fome ao passo que a outra mão dela conduzia a mão livre dele para tocar em seu seio.

Os toques eram complementares e não demorou muito para Beckett sentir sua pele arrepiar e sua carne tremer diante do modo preciso que Rick tocava seu corpo. Ela gemeu alto quebrando o beijo e expondo a pele do pescoço ao jogar a cabeça levemente para trás, pele essa que ele tratou de devorar enquanto sentia uma a uma as contrações dela através de seus dedos.

Castle esperou que ela se recuperasse um pouco, mas não muito. Ele precisava dela urgente e então ele a virou para ele, sem deixá-la longe de seu corpo. Os olhos dela vibravam de desejo e sua respiração ainda estava confusa quando ele perguntou.

- Me diga o que você quer, Kate. – disse ele, tentando domar o seu próprio desejo.

- Eu quero mais... – sussurrou ela antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

Com apenas um movimento ele a depositou num lugar alto livrando-a finalmente das últimas peças de roupa enquanto Kate retirava sua camisa e calça. Ele tomou os lábios dela mais uma vez e com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado de seu rosto aprofundou o beijo. Kate usou suas pernas para trazê-lo para mais perto e com uma das mãos o guiou para dentro dela, surpreendendo-o e fazendo ambos rirem.

- Eu senti sua falta... – disse ele, encostando a testa na dela, sentindo o enorme prazer de tê-la outra vez.

- Eu também... – gemeu ela, incentivando-o a começar os movimentos.

Castle começou devagar, como se degustasse de cada milímetro daquele corpo em contato com o seu. As mãos femininas passeavam pelas costas dele e vez por outra o puxavam contra ela numa forma silenciosa de dizer que o queria completamente. E então cada vez mais fundo os toque se tornaram mais confusos e ao mesmo tempo mais ritmados, os gemidos mais altos e também mais abafados, e o prazer daquela alegria se perdia na dor daquela tristeza que fazia os dois ter a certeza de que aquela seria a última vez.

Ambos tremiam ainda colados e os suores molhavam os dois corpos deixando as marcas e a essência daquela paixão na alma e na mente daqueles amantes. Beckett se mexeu e Rick ainda tentou mantê-la no lugar, mas ele sabia que não seria assim. Mais uma vez ela iria embora, como se outra pessoa assumisse sua identidade. A Beckett cheia de vida e de paixão que acabara de se entregar a ele, agora dava lugar a uma Beckett fria, de olhos vazios e semblante pesado.

- Kate... - chamou ele, enquanto ela juntava a própria roupa do chão. – Eu não vou desistir da gente.

Os olhares se encontraram devagar, mas rapidamente a resposta dela ecoou baixo pelo lugar.

- Mas eu sim.

Lentamente ela se afastou e mesmo sem olhar para trás destrancou a porta, deixando apenas o som metálico quebrar o silêncio e o coração dos dois.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota das Autoras: **Peço desculpas pela demora, final de semestre em faculdade, e uns encontros e desencontros entre eu e a JustforStana, na hora de escrever, mas os outros caps não demoraram tanto assim, espero que gostem. e comentem.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo 6

_ Desperate - Stanfour_

Kate após vestir-se, desceu correndo pelas escadas da delegacia praticamente deserta. Mais uma vez tinha fraquejado, feito algo que não deveria apesar de querer com cada célula do seu corpo. Ela sempre soube que se relacionar com Richard Castle seria complicado, mas jamais imaginou algo nesse nível. Oscilava entre o amor e o ódio em questão de segundos e o que ela lutava desesperadamente para consumar, era exatamente o que a consumia segundos depois.

Castle ficou ainda perplexo tentando encontrar o resto da sua dignidade que ele havia acabado de jogar fora mais uma vez. Recolheu suas roupas amassadas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e, ao vestir de volta sua camisa, fechou os olhos amaldiçoando-se a si mesmo. O cheiro dela estava impregnado ali, assim como em todo o seu corpo. Furioso, Castle descontou sua raiva no armário que estava à sua frente machucando-o com seus punhos assim como estava machucado o seu íntimo.

- Até quando? – murmurou ele, irritado consigo mesmo e com toda aquela situação.

Sua mente o torturou trazendo à memória a resposta que ele mesmo tinha dado a ela por tantas vezes. _Always._

Suspirando fundo, Rick saiu apressado, se controlando para não gritar o primeiro nome dela em seu ambiente de trabalho. Ele a seguiu até o estacionamento semi - deserto e pode vê-la parada ainda tentando destrancar o próprio carro. As mãos dela tremiam muito sacudidas pelo seu corpo que se abalava pelas lágrimas que rolavam por sua face.

O temporal havia dado uma trégua e agora uma chuva fina caía delicadamente por toda cidade, ao mesmo tempo em que o vento frio cortava a noite. Ele se aproximou devagar, com seu casaco ainda por vestir, magoado por ainda estar ali, mas sabendo que doeria muito mais simplesmente deixá-la ir embora e, talvez, para sempre.. Castle a tocou e então ela estremeceu afastando-se dele e resmungando baixinho.

- Castle, vá embora.

- Não... – lamentou ele.

- Vai me dizer o que eu quero saber? – falou ela encarando-o.

Ele sabia que aquela era a pergunta que sempre seria a recepção dela para ele. Uma pergunta apenas e várias respostas poderiam ser dadas. Porque ele estava ali, porque tinha mentido para ela, porque simplesmente não ia embora, porque ainda a amava.

- Não vou dizer nada, minha posição continua a mesma. – desse ele de forma firme e ríspida. - O que eu fiz foi pelo seu bem, e que fique bem claro que em momento algum eu me arrependo disso...

- Meu bem, Castle? – ela o interrompeu novamente. - Você entrou na minha vida do nada, mexeu no caso da minha mãe, fez todo esse sentimento ressurgir, esse sentimento que _eu lutei_ – ele pode sentir a voz dela falhar por um leve momento – para guardar por que estava acabando comigo, um sentimento que _você_fez voltar, e agora que eu tenho uma pista segura, que finalmente vai colocar um ponto final em tudo...

- Um ponto final em sua vida! – foi à vez de ele a interromper - Por que é isso que o que vai acontecer com você Kate! Se eu lhe der essa pista isso vai colocar um ponto final na _sua_vida!

- Você sabe o quanto eu venho me preparando pra isso, você melhor que ninguém sabe o quanto!

- Kate... Entenda de uma vez, isso é muito maior do que eu havia imaginado quando mexi no caso de sua mãe. Maior que você, maior que Montgomery... Não faça a morte dele ter sido em vão...

Rick estava cansado de argumentar. Ela podia sentir esse cansaço na voz dele, Mas se desistisse fácil, essa não seria Kate Beckett. A ardente necessidade de descobrir o real assassino de sua mãe a consumia de tal forma que ela não conseguia nem queria pensar direito.

- Você não pode entrar na vida de alguém, mudar tudo a sua volta e pensar que está tudo bem! _Você_ foi quem abriu essa ferida, você me trouxe informações, você com esse seu jeito egoísta de viver e achar que o mundo deve girar ao seu redor por que é um rostinho bonitinho e famoso! – ela caminhou próximo a ele olhando fundo em seus olhos, sem desviar ou menos piscar – Eu avisei pra você ficar fora, mas você não me escutou, agora você me _deve_isso!

As coisas pareciam estar se repetindo mais uma vez, mas agora, tudo estava tão imensamente diferente entre eles que não saberiam até quando poderiam suportar as investidas um do outro. Kate Beckett estava conseguindo deixá-lo louco. As palavras eram fortes. Impensadas ou pensadas demais onde as grandes mentiras se misturavam com meias verdades e tudo o que era dito se tornava uma poderosa arma de destruição. Porque era tão difícil que ela entendesse. E se fosse ele? Ela o deixaria correr para frente de batalha, entregando sua vida em uma causa que ela sabia que era perdida?

- Eu fui um egoísta? Sim, eu fui! Um egoísta, que achava que podia lhe ajudar, e sou mais egoísta ainda ao dizer que não vou entregar a pessoa que eu amo de verdade nas mãos de um lunático, que não tem medo de suas ações. Sou egoísta por não lhe dar a informação, mas sou egoísta por que te amo. - ele arfava nervoso. - Então se você quer se matar, pegue a sua arma e enfie uma bala na sua cabeça, e talvez eu aprenda a viver com isso, mas não peça para que _eu_enfie essa bala por você, por que é exatamente isso que eu estarei fazendo se falar algo.

As palavras dele doíam e, além disso, trouxeram lembranças daquela terrível noite no hangar onde o Capitão Montgomery se sacrificou por ela. Estas foram exatamente as últimas palavras de Roy antes de entregar a sua vida por essa causa. Isso em vez de fazê-la pensar em desistir, pelo contrário, só aumentou a sua necessidade de vingança e o seu desejo de fazer justiça. Como uma detetive de homicídios ela não conseguia aceitar que um assassino ficasse solto por aí protegido pelo simples medo de que matasse mais gente. Mesmo que pudesse ser ela a próxima vítima, Beckett tinha que fazê-lo pagar.

Castle agora tremia, assim como ela, com o semblante decaído, frustrado. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, lutando contra a vontade simplesmente esquecer tudo e arrancar a mulher que amava de seu coração, mas sabia que não era isso que ele realmente queria. E mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria.

- Você vai mesmo insistir nesse caso, Kate? – sussurrou ele, ainda sem acreditar. – Vamos ter de novo essa conversa?

Kate parou e ficou encarando-o com uma cara de incrédula. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém o quão importante é para ela desvendar todo esse mistério. Por causa disso, ela mudou toda a sua trajetória, para ter a paz que os investigadores da época não tiveram como lhe dar.

- Sim. De novo. SEMPRE, Castle. Isso sempre vai ser a conversa entre nós dois até que você decida ser transparente comigo. Porque, caso contrário, eu não posso confiar mais em você! – ela bradou. – Eu não posso ficar ao lado de alguém que esconde as coisas de mim. Você não pode ser meu parceiro, você não pode ser meu amigo, você não pode ser nada para mim Castle!... – Ouve uma breve pausa, um suspiro que só ele escutou, uma busca por uma força que ela não tinha... uma tentativa de.. – Acima do que eu posso sentir por você, precisa haver confiança entre nós dois. E se nós não podemos ter isso, então não podemos ter nada. – Ali estava, mais uma vez , ela simplesmente desistindo de tudo.

Era difícil para Beckett falar aquilo. Deus, como doía ter que se negar repetidas vezes ao que ela sentia por Castle. Não era um sentimento comum, uma simples paixão adolescente, não. Ela o amava e agora cada vez mais sabia que era recíproco. Kate o amava, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, quando era apenas o autor dos livros que a ajudaram a superar o caso de sua mãe. O que ela sentia por Castle era forte e tinha aumentado durante esses quatro anos juntos, mas aquela tragédia marcou a sua vida por _treze_anos e definiu quem ela era. Ela não saberia nem mesmo como caminhar sem esse propósito e se Castle não conseguia entender isso...

- Kate... – disse ele, segurando o rosto dela entra as mãos e milagrosamente ela não se afastou. – Vamos esquecer tudo, colocar uma pedra em cima disso e deixar no passado. Me deixe ficar ao seu lado por favor. Eu sei que você também me ama.

_ I need to know - Kris Allen_

Castle parecia estar se tornando repetitivo, mas essa era uma verdade a qual ele não poderia negar. E nada do que ela fizesse parecia que iria mudar isso, mas, no pensamento dela, ela precisava afastá-lo e sabia exatamente como.

- Amor? – ela riu, utilizando o ataque como defesa. - O que você entende de amor? Um cara que se envolveu com mulheres fúteis, que a única coisa que estavam querendo era um capítulo em seu próximo livro, um papel no seu filme, ou uma noite na sua cama?

Beckett se desvencilhou dele, aumentando a distância. Tê-lo próximo a ela, o calor da discussão não estava fazendo com ela conseguisse argumentar sem ter as suas lembranças remetidas as noites anteriores... a momentos anteriores... as palavras e gemidos pronunciados...

- E o que você, Katherinne Beckett entende de amor? Você já realmente amou alguém na sua vida? Alguém que quanto mais você tenta esquecer, mais essa pessoa impregna na sua mente? Alguém que faz todo o seu corpo pulsar em desespero quando está dormindo e pior ainda quando está acordado? Alguém que faz você querer viver mais um dia apenas pelo simples fato de saber que essa pessoa existe e que ela ainda está... _viva_?

Houve então silêncio. Castle olhava nos olhos dela, mas Beckett não expressava nenhuma reação. Fora a vez de a detetive ficar sem palavras, mas ele ainda esperava que ela dissesse algo. Ele _precisava_que ela falasse algo.

- Eu quase te perdi naquele dia Kate... – disse Rick, cortando o silêncio que o devorava. - Foi uma dor que nunca senti antes. Quando Josh veio me acusar no corredor e querer me bater, eu... – disse ele pausadamente suspirando – Eu não iria revidar, deixaria que ele me batesse, por que ele estava repleto de razão. Se eu não tivesse feito nada daquilo, você não teria ficado na mira e ido parar naquela mesa de cirurgia. _Eu_ pulei na sua frente, na intenção de levar o tiro por _você_. Eu fiquei com você nos meus braços, enquanto esperava a ambulância chegar. Eu vi você fechar os olhos e vi o meu mundo desmoronar quando você chegou ao hospital desacordada, por que o meu mundo... – ele suspirou novamente, indo na direção dela, a emoção presente no seu tom de voz.- Meu mundo é você, Kate. Como você acha que eu me senti, pensando que se eu não tivesse remexido no caso de sua mãe e descoberto pontos que você nem sabia que existia, você poderia estar viva, e não correndo risco de morte em uma sala de operações?

Por um momento, Beckett se viu baixando a guarda. Toda aquela história de tiros e a morte de Montgomery ainda mexiam com ela e querendo, ou não, tudo aquilo estava de uma forma ou de outra relacionada à Castle. Ele e a mania que ele tinha de querer ser uma espécie de super-herói que a protegia dos bandidos e de todos os risco, quando na verdade, ela era a policial de arma nas mãos. Esse dever era Castle iria entender que ela poderia se virar sozinha?

- Por favor... - Castle ainda se esforçava para tentar reverter a as coisas. - Entenda que existem coisas que eu não posso falar. Não sem colocar em risco a sua segurança.

- Pro inferno com a minha segurança! – ela gritou, virando-se para ele. – Essa é a minha vida, Castle! Minha vida!

Bastava. Isto já havia passado dos limites.

- Não, não é a sua vida! – disse ele, enlouquecido. - É a minha vida também! Você me lançou uma espécie de maldição quando eu te conheci e eu não consigo mais respirar direito sem pensar em você. – Castle levava as mãos à cabeça. - Passei um ano como um cachorro que abana o rabo pro seu dono, na esperança de que você me desse a resposta do que eu havia dito a você! – ele disse, magoado. - Meu Deus, eu disse o que eu sentia, mas você mentiu para mim e se escondeu mais uma vez. Porque é isso que você é, Kate, uma mentirosa que se esconde das oportunidades que a vida te dá para ser feliz. A grande detetive Beckett não passa de uma covarde egoísta...

Ele parou de falar quando sentiu uma das mãos de Beckett atingir com força o seu rosto. Ele não sabia de que forma a distancia diminuiu entre eles, mas quando ele sentiu a mão dela em seu rosto, foi como esse tivesse voltado para a realidade.

Para Kate fora um impulso, fora um ato impensado, onde os nervos estavam à flor da pele e aquela tapa, que ainda ardia suas finas mãos, doeu muito mais em sua própria alma d

o que na face daquele escritor. Quando Rick virou o rosto e conseguiu ver a dor nos olhos dela. Viu a mágoa, a fúria. Viu também a paixão que fazia as palavras dele cortarem como navalha, fazendo com que ela tremesse, enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que não controlava a própria respiração.

Castle, movido por um impulso, devolveu o ataque beijando-a com violência contra o carro, envolvido por aqueles mesmos sentimentos. Era um beijo sofrido, cheio de rancor, mas também repleto de desejo. Kate pensou em mordê-lo para que se afastasse, mas no momento em que seus lábios se entreabriram, a língua dele procurou a dela preenchendo sua boca por completo. A próxima coisa que Beckett se deu conta foi de estar gemendo contra os lábios dele puxando-o contra ela pelo cinto da calça jeans.

Sua mente processou devagar e ao mesmo tempo rápido que estavam em um lugar público, em especial, no estacionamento do local de trabalho deles. Beckett o empurrou com força.

- Eu odeio você! – disse ela, ao contrário do que seu coração mandava, olhando com raiva nos olhos dele.

- Não, você não odeia! E você sabe disso!

Kate não aguentaria mais uma discussão e se afastou, saindo rapidamente dali, deixando a chave de seu carro ainda pendurada na fechadura. Castle ainda tentou mas não conseguiu ter mais argumentos. Apoiou-se no carro dela, e antes que a chuva engrossasse uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Dessa vez ele não iria atrás. Parecia finalmente ter desistido.

Poucos minutos haviam se passado, quando um raio anunciou a chegada de mais horas de tempestade, e trovejou misturando-se ao som de um tiro que ecoava pelo lugar. Meio segundo depois, outro tiro rasgava o silêncio da noite de Nova Iorque.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota das Autoras:** Desculpas pelo atraso galera, é que vida de estudante e trabalhadora não esta muito fácil, e acaba faltando tempo. mas o outro capítulo está quase pronto já! logo logo nós postamos!

Mas músicas estão no meio novamente! espero que gostem... e COMENTEM!


	8. Capítulo Sete

Atenção: onde estiver esse simbolo: " " vão ao yt ou em qualquer lugar e coloquem a música para tocar.

Qui vai o link da letra para quem quiser: .br/lara-fabian/20386/

* * *

Castle se preparava para ir embora quando ouviu passos atrás de si e seu coração bateu acelerado. Talvez ela tivesse resolvido reconsiderar.

- Kate... - suspirou ele com um sorriso no rosto, desfrutando antecipadamente da alegria de reencontrá-la.

Infelizmente, os olhos que o encaravam, não eram os que ele havia se acostumado a admirar todos os dias. Ele não encontrou os lindos olhos verdes dela, nem aquela face de seda que beijava com carinho enquanto faziam amor, muito menos o som daquela doce voz que gemia baixinho o seu nome ao pé do ouvido, enquanto estremecia debaixo do corpo dele. Ao contrário, olhos escuros o ameaçavam, refletindo apenas o brilho de uma arma.

- Ela não entende não é?– disse o homem sem face. - Ou seria você quem teria falhado em seu propósito? – houve uma pausa. – Eu vou ajudar você, até porque, para alguém que vive de escrever... – a voz sombria disse, olhando-o nos olhos, destravando o gatilho. - Você gosta de falar demais...

Castle tentou ficar imóvel, sentindo a semi-automática pressionar o seu estômago.

- Talvez assim, fique mais claro para ela. Acho que apenas assim ela vai entender, por que apenas com a dor de perder quem amamos, ou supomos que amamos , faz com que paremos para pensar em nossos próximos passos... – disse a voz sombria por de traz da arma.

- Ela não parou nem com a morte da mãe, por que pararia comigo? – pisse Castle na esperança de ganhar algum tempo, ou na esperança que ainda tinha dela voltar.

- Acredito eu, senhor Castle... – o homem falava pausadamente mesmo sabendo que não podia demorar muito por ali - Que chega um determinado momento em que você simplesmente cansa de lutar, de sonhar, e principalmente, cansa de sofrer... – concluiu ele, finalmente puxando o gatilho.

** Love by Grace - Lara Fabian**

Um trovão, um tiro.

Beckett andava apressadamente fugindo da chuva que ameaçava Nova Iorque. Aquele trovão a fez parar em seu caminho, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio lhe congelou por dentro. Algo lhe dizia que aquele não era um som comum. Microssegundos depois, uma onda de choque percorreu toda a expressão da detetive quando o seu cérebro registrou o estalo de uma bala.

Teriam sido dois tiros?

Como que em câmera lenta ela se virou e então sentiu seu sangue sumir de seu corpo e sua alma morrer. Castle ajoelhava-se no chão com os braços ainda erguidos como ato de rendição, naquela típica configuração de quem não estava armado e não iria revidar. Juntamente com essa imagem Beckett também viu a arma fumegante nas mãos do assassino enquanto ele observava o corpo do escritor cair devagar e aos seus pés.

Sacou sua arma, dando voz de comando, na tentativa de render o suspeito, mas aquele homem não era do tipo que se entregava. Sua voz de comando falhara em seu propósito, e apenas foi ouvido o som dos passos daquele homem de capa preta que se afastava devagar, enquanto Beckett permanecia ali... parada.

Kate havia congelado, não de medo do homem que estava caminhando à sua frente, mas por ver que o corpo de Castle não se mexia, e nem o dela, com se tivesse ligados. O vento frio atingiu o rosto da detetive e ela viu uma das mãos de Castle se afastar de seu peito em direção ao chão. Beckett correu até dele, ignorando o suspeito que fugia, pedindo socorro pelo telefone e fazendo o som dos saltos desesperados percorrem todo o lugar.

Castle agonizava caído no asfalto gelado ouvindo o som da água que escorria pelas galerias, agora juntamente com o seu sangue. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando manter a visão clara, enquanto ouvia passos se afastando e outros que se apressavam voltando em sua direção.

Com o chão próximo de seus olhos, ele podia ver o correr das gotas de chuva que continuavam a cair. Ele nunca soube como expressar muito bem essa cena em seu livros, mas agora... tinha como perfeição a realidade.

Como um passe de mágica, em mais um abrir e fechar de olhos, ele viu sua detetive sobre ele e isso o fez sorrir, ainda que em dor. Ele não sentiu o toque dela virando o seu rosto. Sua voz estava longe, seu semblante perturbado, mas ainda assim ela estava linda. Linda, com os cabelos molhados caindo lateralmente por cima dos ombros, exatamente como ele se lembrava da última vez que a havia sentido sobre ele. Exceto que agora, os olhos que antes brilhavam de desejo contemplando o homem abaixo dela, agora possuíam o reflexo do pânico, enquanto algumas lágrimas quentes caíam do rosto dela sobre sua face.

- Castle! Castle! Você pode me ouvir? - falava ela com a voz atropelada sem saber qual ferida pressionava primeiro.

- Detetive Beckett! – o homem a surpreendeu, e ela tentou ver quem estava falando, mas a sombra da escuridão cobria o rosto daquela voz - Todos dizem que em momentos de dor, as piores ações e a melhores decisões são tomadas. Talvez isso, dessa vez, faça com que você desista. Ou tem mais alguém que queira perder, detetive?

O homem virou a esquina debaixo do olhar estarrecido de Beckett. Ela poderia segui-lo. Sim, Kate era boa em perseguir suspeitos, mesmo em gigantescos saltos altos. Alguns passos, em uma pequena corrida e ela poderia trazer ao chão e sobre custódia aquele cara que poderia saber informações sobre o caso da sua mãe e que lhe ameaçava e que agora carregava o sangue de Castle em suas mãos. Entretanto suas pernas não lhe obedeciam e foi nesse momento que o suspiro abafado de Rick chamou sua atenção fazendo com que perdesse o desconhecido de vista.

- K-a-te... – Rick falou, com a voz trêmula.

- Estou aqui, Castle. – falou ela, puxando o casaco dele e colocando em cima dos ferimentos tentando estancar o sangue que se esvaía do corpo do escritor. - Você vai ficar bem, a ambulância já está a caminho.

Não, ela não poderia deixá-lo ali. Imediatamente Beckett se lembrou de quando os papéis estavam invertidos, de quando era ela em sofrimento no chão enquanto a bala ainda queimava seu peito levando embora todas as suas esperanças de um dia poder ser feliz. Castle permaneceu lá, como ele disse que sempre faria, e fez mais do que isso. Ele disse a verdade. A verdade que falou repetidas vezes. Droga, Kate, você não deveria ter esperado tanto. Agora estava ali com sua vida escorrendo por suas finas mãos.

- Vá embora... – disse Castle, tentando manter-se lúcido. - E-le pode voltar.

- Ele já foi, não vai voltar. Por favor, pare de falar! – pediu ela, nervosa.

Beckett por um momento fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito dele subir e descer em busca de oxigênio. Suas lembranças bombardearam sua mente trazendo à memória imagens de quando suas mãos espalmadas pelo peito másculo sentiam a pulsação forte do coração dele momentos depois de terem feito amor. O eco daquelas batidas ainda habitava seus ouvidos como a melodia que tantas vezes a fez adormecer enquanto ele a envolvia seguramente em seu abraço.

- Você precisa saber... que ele... Ele...

- Não, Castle. – ela olhou para ele, tentando sorrir. - Eu não quero saber, não importa mais.

- Mas você... preci...

- Esqueça... Por favor, descanse... Depois nós...

- Nós... – ele riu, lembrando-se de o quanto queria ouvi-la pronunciar essas palavras.

Ela viu o sorriso se formar no rosto dele e logo depois desaparecer. Suas mãos ensanguentadas agora acariciavam o rosto de Rick à medida que tentava fazê-lo abrir os olhos novamente.

- Castle? CASTLE? Por favor, acorde! - falava ela, sacudindo-o inconscientemente com o tremor de suas mãos. - Vamos, fique comigo! Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha! Eu preciso de você... Eu... Eu amo você, Castle!... Por favor, não me deixe...

Ali estava a prova de uma irônica inversão de papéis. Assim como ele, ela esperou até o ultimo momento para dizer que o amava, até o momento em que o pânico tomava conta do seu ser... O pânico de apenas cogitar a hipótese de nunca mais poder estar com ele.

Beckett ainda falava uma multidão de palavras desconexas quando se sentiu ser removida de cima dele pela equipe de paramédicos. Pela quantidade de sangue que havia nela, pensavam que ela também poderia ter sido atingida.

- Moça se acalme! - falava alguém para ela. - Você também está ferida?

Kate estava sentada no chão, completamente encharcada, uma mistura de sangue, lágrimas, e chuva. Sim, as lágrimas que havia segurado até instantes atrás, agora rolavam em seu rosto sem receios. Beckett ouviu alguém falar com ela, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era assistir aquilo tudo acontecer como que em câmera lenta. O pior de tudo era o que não conseguia ver. Castle não estava respirando e ela sabia disso por que o "subir e descer" digno de toda respiração era algo que ele não fazia. Rick estava ali, deitado no chão, com paramédicos sobre ele movendo-se rapidamente, tentando fazê-lo voltar à vida. Mas ele não respondia. Ele não podia. Não. Ele não podia estar morto.

* * *

**Nota das autoras:** Galera, desculpa pela demora MESMO, mas prometemos não demorar mais, eu juro. é por que a faculdade simplesmente acaba com a vida de qualquer pessoa, mas já temos mas 3 caps prontos, o que sinto em dizer é que está chegando ao fim, sabe com é né, Castle está voltando, então teremos mais que imaginar, quando teremos "ao vivo"

Agradeço desde já todos os comentários, e espero que tenham curtido esse mais esse capitulo.


	9. Capítulo Oito

Eu juro que não sei qual o problema do FF com a minha pessoa, já tentei postar lindo, já tentei colocar símbolos, até pacto com demônio eu estou quase tentando, mas o FF continua comendo os meus links com farinha, então na música estará apenas em negrio seguido de Itálico, para vocês sabem, espero que curtam...

* * *

**Parte: 8 **

_**9 Crimes - Damien Rice. **_

As horas se passavam e Kate continuava sentada naquela sala de espera. Sua reação era a mesma desde que chegou ali: as duas mãos segurando o casaco manchado com o vermelho do sangue de seu parceiro e o olhar perdido entre o final da parede e o início do chão. Ela não sabia quem havia avisado a família de Castle, que já estava de volta à cidade. Talvez tivesse sido ela mesma ou apenas tivesse fornecido os telefones, mas o fato é que agora elas estavam ali ao seu lado. Entretanto, Kate não conseguia encará-las.

Nem mesmo quando misteriosamente Esposito e Ryan chegaram Beckett falou algo. Seus pensamentos rodavam assim como sua cabeça e estômago e ela se esforçava para se concentrar na tentativa de não descompensar ali mesmo. A situação já era tensa demais para que alguém adicionasse uma carga dramática a mais na cena.

Beckett odiava hospitais, e esse em particular. Era o mesmo no qual ela havia sido atendida há quase um ano atrás e agora, ironicamente ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar onde Castle havia ficado enquanto esperava notícias sobre o estado dela. Literalmente, Beckett estava no lugar de Rick.

A aflição da falta de informações assombrava a sua mente que lhe remetia àquele terrível dia. Sim, ela ainda se lembrava, mesmo que em seu subconsciente do som das ambulâncias, daquelas vozes que a incentivavam a não desistir. A confusão tomava conta dela e por um momento ela se sentiu entrar em um túnel onde tudo o que o podia ouvir era o barulho das sirenes e o toque da mão de Rick segurando firme a sua mão, entre o vai e vem dos paramédicos, como a única forma que ele tinha de não permitir que ela partisse. O pânico se apoderava cada vez mais dela, até que uma voz masculina clareou a sua visão.

- Família Castle? - disse um senhor aparentemente velho, vestido ainda com a roupa cirúrgica.

- Sim... - a mãe e a filha disseram em uníssono.

- Como meu pai está? Ele já saiu da cirurgia? O que aconteceu? Nós já podemos ir vê-lo? Porque ninguém nos diz nada? - Alexis perguntava desenfreadamente.

- Eu sinto muito, mas seu pai ainda não saiu da cirurgia. Estamos fazendo de tudo para estabilizá-lo, mas ele perdeu muito sangue e... Ainda corre risco de vida. - o médico fez uma pausa. - Precisamos saber se vocês conhecem alguém que tenha sangue "O negativo"...

- Eu tenho... - Martha e Esposito logo se prontificaram em doar o sangue.

Ambos seguiram o médico, que prometeu aos outros mais notícias, deixando apenas Ryan, Alexis e Kate.

- A culpa é sua! - falou Alexis sabendo exatamente o que falava.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Kate em cheio.

- Alexis... – disse Ryan tentando amenizar a situação, mas Alexis de desviou dele, parando na frente de Beckett.

- Você como policial deveria protegê-lo - a menina apontava o dedo na cara da mulher, se esforçando para não aumentar o tom de voz. – Você devia estar do lado dele e não deixá-lo por ai sendo vítima do mesmo psicopata que matou sua mãe... Era você que deveria estar lá dentro...

- Alexis, já chega! – Ryan finalmente conseguiu puxar Alexis para o lugar dela.

A ruiva se sentou, colapsando em lágrimas enquanto o policial loiro tentava descobrir o que fazer. Kate, que ainda não havia tido nenhuma reação, continuava sentada enquanto digerindo tudo o que Alexis tinha acabado de dizer. Sabia que em partes ela tinha razão, por que ela o tinha pressionado a dizer a verdade e o envolvido em toda essa situação. Se ela não tivesse forçado...

- Eu vou consertar isso, Alexis. - disse com a voz rasgando sua garganta. - Eu realmente sinto muito.

Beckett esperava que a menina, apesar de toda a dor na qual estava mergulhada, entendesse que aquilo não era uma desculpa automática de alguém cheio de culpa. Alexis sabia que Kate podia ser boa com as palavras uma vez que o trabalho dela exigia isso, mas essa era a única forma que a detetive conseguia se expressar naquele momento. Usando aquelas palavras gastas, tanto quanto seu relacionamento com Richard. Tão gastas agora quanto seu coração.

Era muito difícil para Beckett ver a dor nos olhos de Alexis. Queria poder abraçá-la e dizer a ela que tudo ia ficar bem, mas como fazer isso se nem mesmo ela conseguia acreditar nessa possibilidade?

Beckett conseguiu levantar-se, mesmo sem confiar nas próprias pernas, mas não podia ainda encarar Alexis. Seguiu cambaleante para a porta do hospital ignorando o amigo que tentava chamar o seu nome. Na porta do prédio o vento frio lhe assombrou mais uma vez e ela não soube mais o que fazer. Ficou parada ali até que uma voz amiga lhe surpreendesse.

- Oh, minha menina, eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Como nosso menino está? – disse Lanie agoniada.

- Ele...ainda está...na cirurgia. - respondeu Kate mecanicamente.

- Oh Deus... – a ME deixou escapar entendendo a gravidade da situação. - Como você está?

A legista já conhecia muito bem sua amiga para saber que ali não havia mais ninguém, só um corpo cansado precisando urgentemente de repouso. Beckett tinha o olhar perdido e o casaco de Rick ainda em mãos, segurando-o com força, como se de alguma forma aquilo criasse uma conexão com o escritor e o mantivesse vivo.

- Kate, você precisa soltar isso. – falou Lanie, tentado tirar a roupa de Rick dos punhos de Beckett, sem sucesso. – Okey, então, pelo menos me deixe levar você pra casa. Você não está em condições de dirigir.

Recebendo um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça ela conduziu Kate até o seu carro. Antes que entrasse no veículo Beckett se apoiou na porta do passageiro suando frio em desespero e tremendo muito. Vomitou ali mesmo. Depois, chorou. Um choro sofrido, magoado que lhe roubava o entendimento, o ar, as próprias forças.

- Oh Kate... – falou Lanie, tentando consolar a amiga. - Você precisa ser forte. Ele vai sair dessa você vai ver.

Lanie conseguiu colocar Kate no carro e depois mandou torpedo para Esposito.

_[i]"Estou levando nossa menina para casa. Kate não está nada bem. Mantenha-me informada. - Lanie."[/i]_

Ao chegarem em casa Lanie organizou o banho para a amiga e logo em seguida foi até a cozinha tentar fazer algo para Kate comer. Não havia muita coisa já que Beckett sempre preferia comer na rua ou pedir a comida pronta, mas ainda assim conseguiu encontrar um pacote de chá e algumas bolachas. Arrumando tudo em uma bandeja a médica voltou para o quarto onde encontrou Beckett de cabelos molhados vestida apenas com um roupão de banho sentada com as costas na cabeceira da cama.

O tecido marrom ainda sujo de sangue estava em cima da cadeira em frente à sua cama, e Kate olhava para ele com seus olhos fixos. Aquelas manchas vermelhas eram as marcas de sua sua própria teimosia. Agora ela acariciava o lençol branco de sua cama, aquele mesmo lençol que ainda possuía o cheiro de Castle, ou talvez fosse ela que não tivesse conseguido tirar o cheiro dele de seu corpo. Uma mistura de colônia e sangue.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa. - disse a médica ao ver a policial rejeitar o alimento.

- Eu não consigo comer nada, Lanie... – falou ela, mergulhada naquela deprimente situação.

- Beba pelo menos um pouco de chá... Vai fazer você se sentir melhor...

Beckett finalmente pegou a xícara em suas mãos mas logo seu celular vibrou com uma sms. Inconscientemente o recipiente com o chá tremia em suas mãos antes mesmo de ela conseguir clicar para ler a mensagem e por pouco o aparelho não caiu de suas mãos desgovernadas. Lanie logo depois pegou o telefone para saber do que se tratava já que Kate não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra.

_"A cirurgia acabou, mas o estado dele é delicado e será internado na UTI. Visitas só amanhã. Tente descansar um pouco. Nos falamos depois. - Javi."_

- A culpa é minha. - a detetive murmurou baixinho encarando a porcelana com o líquido já frio.

- Menina você sabe que não é assim. – Lanie a impediu de se culpar. - Castle parece uma criança às vezes, mas ele sabe o que quer. E quando ele quer algo ninguém tira isso da cabeça dele. Ele sabia dos riscos, mas mesmo assim ele escolheu ficar lá. Por ele mesmo.

Lanie ainda não sabia toda a história. Ninguém sabia ainda, e isso é o que fazia exatamente Beckett ter certeza de quer era responsável por aquilo.

- Vamos tome o chá e tente dormir. Amanhã nós vamos vê-lo bem cedo e chutar o traseiro dele por nos ter assustado desse jeito.

Beckett tomou o líquido adocicado e logo depois adormeceu pelo efeito do sedativo, que a amiga tinha colocado secretamente em sua bebida. Lanie saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e mandou um sms de volta para seu colega.

_- O quão grave é o estado dele? Não me esconda nada... Beckett dormiu._

Cinco minutos depois veio a resposta.

_"Ele está em coma."_

__Continua...

* * *

**Notas das Autoras: **Gente acreditem, esse capítulo foi mais difícil de achar uma música do que escreve-lo, então espero que realmente tenham escutado com a música, para poder entender como estava a mente da Becks naquele momento, Obrigada por todos os comentários até agora. e continuem comentando, semana que vem tem mais! Beijos. ah! Bom surtos com a premier de Castle 5x01_  
_


	10. Capítulo Nove

**MUSICA: JESSE J – WHO YOU ARE**

Castle havia perdido grande quantidade de sangue. Uma das balas atravessou o abdômen indo alojar-se na base do pulmão enquanto que a outra atingiu a aorta causando grande hemorragia. Era um milagre ele não ter morrido ali mesmo naquele chão gelado do meio da rua. Apesar da ambulância ter chegado em poucos minutos, o nível de oxigênio no corpo do escritor caiu rapidamente. Seu coração não tinha mais material suficiente para manter seus sinais vitais plenamente funcionando.

A cirurgia foi delicada, demorada, e por duas vezes os médicos temeram ter perdido o escritor. Mas havia dentro de Castle uma enorme força de vontade de viver. Assim contrariando até mesmo os princípios da própria medicina, ele saiu do centro cirúrgico com vida, mas em coma. Não sabiam até que ponto seu cérebro havia sido afetado, nem quanto tempo ele demoraria a acordar. Restava apenas a todos e, especialmente a ela, esperar.

Kate acordou sonolenta no meio da madrugada. Sua cabeça pesava, mas nada angustiava mais o seu peito que a dor em seu coração. Doía respirar, se mexer era difícil. Viver então era uma dádiva que ela achava que não merecia. Olhou ao redor e viu Lanie, sua melhor amiga, dormindo de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira próxima à sua cama. Até ela estava sendo afetada pelo temperamento de Beckett.

A policial se levantou devagar. O que diabos havia naquele bendito chá? Viu o celular perto de sua cama e tentou ligá-lo para ver que horas eram, mas a bateria havia acabado. Levantou-se e encontrou o celular de Lanie próximo a ela e então resolver usa-lo para se localizar no tempo. Ao desativar a proteção de tela do aparelho, Beckett pode ver que uma nova sms havia chegado e ainda não fora lida. O remetente era Javier e a noticia era a mesma que Lanie recebera. A sms havia sido re-enviada automaticamente pela operadora como se o destino fizesse questão que a detetive soubesse aonde o seu orgulho e egoísmo havia levado o seu parceiro. Pensando que pudesse ser algo urgente clicou. Leu. Congelou.

- Coma... – Beckett repetiu mordendo seus lábios e sentindo seu chão sumir.

Castle estava em coma, e agora ela não sabia o que fazer. Com as pernas trêmulas ela se arrastou até o banheiro com os olhos cegos pelas lágrimas que tentavam se despedir de sues olhos. Beckett se olhou no espelho, mas o ódio por ela mesma era tão grande que ela desviou o olhar. Queria sumir, desaparecer, estar lá com ele, estar no lugar dele. Realmente Alexis tinha toda razão.

Kate entrou em sua banheira e, trazendo os joelhos perto do corpo ligou o chuveiro que caía sobre sua cabeça. A água inicialmente quente, queimou um pouco sua pele, mas ela não se importou. O arrepio que aquela dor lhe causou não era nada comparado ao que a estava queimando por dentro. Permaneceu ali, de olhos fechados e rosto escondido entre os joelhos esperando a água levar embora sua teimosia, sua mágoa, sua vida.

Já passavam das quatro da manhã quando a médica despertou de seu sono ao som de soluços abafados e som de água. Ainda desnorteada olhou para a cama de Kate e a viu vazia. Levantou-se rápido, ainda cambaleante e foi até o banheiro se deparando com sua amiga encolhida e encharcada dentro daquela bacia de porcelana, completamente nua.

- Oh meu Deus, Kate...

Sim, Kate Beckett havia desabado. A grande e poderosa detetive, a verdadeira tigresa das salas de interrogatório agora se mostrava frágil como um pequeno bebê enrolado ainda em posição fetal, chorando copiosamente em busca de algum tipo de conforto. Lanie correu em direção a ela com uma toalha que havia encontrado no meio do caminho.

- Meu Deus, Kate... Você precisa se aquecer. – falava ela desligando a água completamente gelada que caía sobre sua amiga.

Beckett tremia, olhos fechados, punhos cerrados e gemidos confusos e desrritimados escapavam de seus lábios arroxeados. Lanie tentava tirá-la dali o quanto antes, mas era como se sua amiga tivesse congelado ali dentro. Não conseguia se mexer muito menos sair.

A campainha tocou e Lanie correu para atender.

- Javi! Rápido... Beckett! – falou a ME, apenas abrindo a porta para o amigo e correndo de volta para o banheiro.

Esposito precisava ir ver sua amiga. Conhecia Beckett o suficiente para saber que mesmo morrendo ela jamais gritaria por socorro. Avisou Lanie que passaria por lá e a ME concordou como se pressentisse que iria precisar da ajuda de um homem no meio da noite. Ele chegou ao banheiro e encontrou a ex- namorada ainda em pânico tentando cobrir Kate para tirá-la dali.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Javier tomou a amiga quase que inconsciente nos braços, deixando que a água escorresse do corpo dela, encharcando o chão e o corpo dele enquanto ele a levava de volta para o quarto. Ele a depositou sobre a cama, ouvindo-a delirar coisas sem sentido, enquanto Lanie colocava várias cobertas sobre ela. Lentamente a temperatura dela começou a subir e os tremores diminuíram suavemente assim como os delírios enquanto seu corpo vencia mais uma vez a luta da sobrevivência.

O dia amanheceu e Kate sentiu o sol incomodar o seu rosto. A manhã já estava em horário avançado, mas ela não se importava. Não era nem mesmo para ela ter visto outro dia amanhecer. Andou em silêncio, vendo que estava vestida com uma calça preta e uma blusa cinza da NYPD, adivinhando que logicamente Lanie a havia vestido tentando não deixá-la se matar em sua própria banheira.

Chegou até a cozinha e viu Javi e Lanie tomando uma xícara de café quente. Ela sentou-se ao lado deles sem dizer uma palavra e quase sorriu quando a amiga colocou um pouco do líquido fumegante em uma xícara para ela. Mas em vez do sorriso, uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face. Kate não se importou de esconder. Na verdade, estava surpresa de ainda conseguir de alguma forma, chorar.

- Você quer ir vê-lo? – Javi perguntou serenamente.

- Não... – Beckett respondeu com a cabeça.

- Kate... – Lanie ia começar a falar algo, mas Espo fez sinal para que ela não continuasse.

Beckett percebeu e finalmente riu. Aqueles dois ainda iam ficar juntos.

- Tudo isso... – disse ela, levantando os olhos e esfregando as mãos no tecido de moleton que usava. – É minha culpa. Não era para ele estar lá. Eu era. Ele não é policial, ele não tem nada a ver com isso, ele não conheceu minha mãe, ele nunca... fez mal a ninguém.

Nenhum dos dois amigos ousava mencionar nada.

- É melhor assim... Ele precisa estar longe de mim. Vai ser melhor assim. – ela mesma tentava se convencer disso.

Certificando-se de que Beckett estava bem e não ia mais cometer nenhum tipo de atitude impensada contra si mesma, Javier conduziu Lanie até sua casa antes de voltar para a delegacia. Eles ainda tinha um filho da mãe para pegar.

Cerca de três semanas haviam se passado e ela já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Castle estava em coma e ela não podia fazer nada. Suas habilidades com detetives eram inúteis nesse momento, não havia suspeitos, não havia pistas, não havia cena de crime, mas havia apenas um culpado, era ela. Essa culpa que ela já carregava antes mesmo de Alexis falar aquelas palavras duras para ela. Uma dor que ela sentiu e não saíra de seu corpo desde o momento em que ele foi baleado, uma dor, uma angústia, um sufoco, algo que acabava com ela, e a consumia quase que por completo todos os dias.

Sair da cama era incrivelmente difícil nesse momento. Todos esses dias foram passados literalmente trancada em casa, revezando do quarto para o banheiro. A única variação nessa rotina tediosa era pela presença de sua amiga ME, que por ter a chave do apartamento de Kate entrava lá sem cerimônias e, vencendo-a pelo cansaço, conseguia fazê-la comer alguma coisa.

Definitivamente o misterioso homem tinha razão. Perder as pessoas que ela amava por causa de um caso, uma hora ou outra iria fazer com que ela parece para pensar em tudo que já havia acontecido. Como se tudo o que já havia acontecido com ela não fosse o suficiente para detê-la, quase perder Castle a fez recuar de um modo que nem ela achava possível. Foram muitas mortes, lágrimas derramadas, noites mal dormidas, sem falar nos muitos fantasmas que voltavam para atormenta-la à noite, e agora mais um se juntava ao de sua mãe e o de Montegomery. O fantasma de Castle ferido e com sua vida escorrendo pelo chão.

**MUSICA : LIVE FOREVER – DREW HOLCOMB & THE NEIGHBORS.**

Por duas vezes Kate Beckett chegou até a porta do hospital para visitá-lo, mas não conseguira passar de lá e então, mais um buque de flores ficava nos braços de alguma idosa que estava caminhando pela rua. Se ela não podia ver o sorriso dele, então era inútil tentar entrar.

Aquele sorriso. Algo mágico que realçava toda a feição dele, sem contar com o som da risada, e até mesmo, o som de sua voz "agruada" por ela não permitir que ele fizesse algo. Como Lanie mesmo disse " uma criança adulta, que não sabe muitas vezes no que está se metendo". Quantas vezes ela tentou fazê-lo parar, e principalmente a ela mesma, mas ele dizia que sempre estaria com ela, cuidando dela. Quando ele realmente fez o que prometera, ela fora a primeira a culpá-lo de ter escondido a verdade atrás de uma mentira que estava salvando sua própria vida enquanto que a dele... O pensamento dela se perdeu lembrando de tudo até aqui. Tudo fora em vão. Agora ela não queria mais saber do caso, não queria mais correr atrás do assassino de sua mãe. Não, isso já lhe causara muita dor, mas agora... Agora é tarde demais. Ela havia se tornado uma assassina. Responsável pela provável morte de seu amigo, seu parceiro, seu amante.

Kate suspirou pesado mais uma vez. Na verdade, era só assim que seu corpo conseguia respirar. Pela terceira vez encontrava-se na porta do Hospital. Terceira vez. "Quem sabe a terceira vez poder ser mágica, Castle." É, ela se lembrava dessas palavras até hoje ditas no casamento de Ryan. Ele como sempre elegante, e ela não deixando por menos. Pena que ninguém a viu se arrumar, ou então diria que estava se arrumando para ele, e, inconscientemente, ela estava.

Um pé no degrau, depois o outro, e assim Kate Beckett subiu os seis degraus que a separava da porta principal. Dando mais um passo à frente, a enorme porta de vidro se abriu mostrando a grande confusão de telefones tocando, pacientes chegando, pessoas sentadas nos bancos a procura de esperança, e informações. E assim como essas pessoas, Beckett também estava a procura de informações... e principalmente de esperança.

Caminhou até o banco de informações, disse o nome dele e aguardou. Logo foi informado o numero do quarto e novamente sentou-se no banco, respirou fundo e ficou olhando para o teto pensando no que fazer. O que faria caso Alexis ainda estivesse por lá? Como encararia Martha? Ela falhara em sua função de servir e proteger, principalmente de proteger aquele que sempre lutou para que ela, a policial, estivesse fora da mira dos bandidos.

Respirou fundo novamente, e lentamente caminhou até porta do quarto. Pelo vidro viu que ele ainda estava ligado às máquinas de monitoramento. Uma enfermeira estava checando seus sinais vitais, e do outro lado do quarto, estava Martha com os olhos fechados, tendo aquilo que poderíamos chamar vulgarmente de descanso. Como descansar quando a pessoa que você ama mais que tudo no mundo está lutando contra a morte e você nada pode fazer? Pois bem, esse sentimento era o que Beckett estava sentindo nesse momento e sabia que Martha também.

Abriu a porta lentamente, não querendo acordar Martha. Não ficaria muito tempo por ali mesmo. Apenas precisava vê-lo, nem que fosse pela última vez. Deixou as flores em cima do criado mudo, segurando para não se entregar às lágrimas que voltavam a se formar no ambiente ressecado que o interior de sua alma.

Apenas pequenos passos em direção à cama dele. Queria poder dizer algo com o que fizesse acordar e sorrir para ela novamente. Tirá-lo daquele lugar e trazer a alegria de volta à vida dele uma alegria que ela havia tirado, e que ao mesmo tempo em que também a tirava dela mesma. Ainda se lembrava do sorriso dele, da última vez em que fizeram amor ali no meio da academia de policia. Uma loucura da qual ela se arrependeu em ter se arrependido.

"_...- Me diga o que você quer, Kate. – disse ele, tentando domar o seu próprio desejo._

_- Eu quero mais... – sussurrou ela antes de beijá-lo outra vez._

_Com apenas um movimento ele a depositou num lugar alto livrando-a finalmente das últimas peças de roupa enquanto Kate retirava sua camisa e calça. Ele tomou os lábios dela mais uma vez e com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado de seu rosto aprofundou o beijo. Kate usou suas pernas para trazê-lo para mais perto e com uma das mãos o guiou para dentro dela, surpreendendo-o e fazendo ambos rirem._

_- Eu senti sua falta... – disse ele, encostando a testa na dela, sentindo o enorme prazer de tê-la outra vez._

_- Eu também... – gemeu ela, incentivando-o a começar os movimentos._

_Castle começou devagar, como se degustasse de cada milímetro daquele corpo em contato com o seu. As mãos femininas passeavam pelas costas dele e vez por outra o puxavam contra ela numa forma silenciosa de dizer que o queria completamente. E então cada vez mais fundo os toque se tornaram mais confusos e ao mesmo tempo mais ritmados, os gemidos mais altos e também mais abafados, e o prazer daquela alegria se perdia na dor daquela tristeza que fazia os dois ter a certeza de que aquela seria a última vez..."._

Ironicamente foi. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir a frieza daquela mão que queimava sua pele a cada toque. Uma lágrima rolou de seu olhos, seguida de muitas outras enquanto a dor que despedaçava seu coração finalmente se derramava sobre o corpo ainda inerte dele. Ela ainda se lembrava de sua última promessa.

"_... - Kate... - chamou ele, enquanto ela juntava a própria roupa do chão. – Eu não vou desistir da gente..."_

Seria pedir demais que ele ainda pensasse assim depois de tudo o que ela fez. Não, ela não o merecia. Agora Kate Beckett esperava apenas que Richard Castle não desistisse dele mesmo.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo 10**

**Música: Jason Walker - Shouldnt be a good in good bye****  
**  
Beckett permaneceu ali em silêncio sentindo aquelas mãos frias e sem vida. Os soluços eram abafados, mas toda aquela dor era demais para ela continuar suportando então ela arfou. Martha se mexeu na cadeira devagar e Kate se amaldiçoou por estar conseguindo fazer tamanho "escândalo". Ela supostamente deveria ser a mulher mais forte, dando apoio àquela senhora que estava com o filho à beira da morte e por sua causa. Kate queria pela primeira vez, poder ser um super-herói, e com poderes para salvá-lo, como ele a salvou dela mesma.

Mas ela não precisava ser forte agora, não ali, não com ela. Não com Martha. A incrível mulher que parecia conhecer o coração de todas as pessoas.

- Pode se aproximar mais, darling... – disse Martha acordando completamente. – Ele ainda não deu nenhum sinal de resposta.

Ela percebeu que Kate não se moveu, apenas seu corpo tremia. A jovem amava a seu filho e ela sabia disso. Amava tanto que se afastava com medo de colocar sua vida em risco ou mesmo de não fazê-lo feliz. Martha sabia o que Kate aparentava ignorar. Era exatamente a ausência de sua musa que estava deixando o escritor entristecido.

-Martha... – Beckett falou respirando forte. - Me desculpe... Isso... Eu sinto muito. Eu sou responsável…

-Não seja boba minha filha... - disse a senhora se endireitando na poltrona. - Eu conheço meu muito bem meu filho. O aconteceu foi por que ele procurou... Não por que você deixou.

Kate podia ver o semblante cansado daquela mulher. Provavelmente ela e Alexis estavam revezando para nunca deixá-lo sozinho, mas pelo tanto de flores que estava na sala, dava pra notar que ele nunca estaria realmente sozinho. Muitos escritores, amigos de Castle, até o prefeito, todos haviam passado por ali e deixado seu cartão de melhoras. Definitivamente ele estava melhor sem ela, definitivamente era hora de partir.

Beckett continuava olhando para ele. Não queria guardar a imagem dele deitado em uma cama, mas sim dos momentos que passaram juntos, de todas as confusões que eles haviam se metido nos casos. Queria levar com ela as lembranças das viagens, dos cafés compartilhados, das ligações da madrugada e especialmente a forma como o nome dela escapava dos lábios dele enquanto faziam amor.

_Sim, Beckett estava lúcida, sabia de todos os seus atos, jamais poderia culpar a bebida por ter se jogado em seus braços. Isso é o que mais pesaria em seu coração. Em mais um breve momento de sanidade ela pensou, apenas pensou em afastar o corpo dele do seu. Para o seu subconsciente ela estava errada, não poderia se entregar daquela maneira, a uma pessoa que julgava não ser de confiança, mas todos esses pensamentos se afastaram quando Castle deitou o corpo dela sobre a tampa do piano, traçando um longo caminho de beijos e de sugadas até o fim de seu abdômen.__Beckett gemeu inclinando levemente o seu tronco diante da sensação de tê-lo sugando-a íntima e avidamente como tanto desejara sentir outra vez. Os movimentos dele eram ágeis e incrivelmente melhores do que ela se lembrava, e então ela cravou as unhas nos cabelos dele na tentativa de assumir algum controle, mesmo sabendo que já havia perdido há muito tempo. Seu corpo parecia adquirir vida própria seguindo o ritmo da boca de Castle e logo ela estava jogando a cabeça para trás colapsando em tremores e gemidos, enquanto Rick bebia do seu prazer com um sorriso nos lábios.__Ele a puxou de volta, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, impedindo seu corpo amolecido de vacilar, enquanto voltava a beijá-la, dessa vez suavemente. Kate lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele escondendo o seu rosto e Rick deslizava os dedos pela carne macia das costas nuas de Beckett, trazendo um arrepio gostoso à pele da detetive que se permitiu sorrir.__Ele soube naquele exato momento em que ela não lutaria mais contra o que surgia nas vidas deles, acreditando que a partir de agora lutariam por algo concreto. Castle a tomou no colo, levando-a para o quarto, o mesmo onde se amaram pela primeira vez. Imediatamente ambos foram levados de volta àquela primeira noite e a recordação foi igualmente dolorosa para os dois. Ele a depositou na cama, nua. Deitou-se sobre ela, e mesmo que ele ainda estivesse vestido com sua calça, Beckett podia sentir o quanto ele ainda estava ansioso por pertencer a ela. Respirando o aroma dos cabelos dela, Rick sussurrou em seu ouvido.__- Eu ainda amo você, Kate...__  
_

Essa era a imagem que ela queria guardar, principalmente das noites compartilhadas em suas camas, dos momentos que ambos sussurravam palavras desconexas no ápice do amor, do suor correndo pelo corpo de ambos e a tensão que ficava no ar, o "gostinho de quero mais" e o prazer da entrega.

- Você sabia que toda vez que você olha para ele... – disse Martha, interrompendo as lembranças dela. - Mesmo em silêncio como fez agora, você solta um sorriso, um pequeno sorriso...

- É impossível não sorrir ou rir quando estamos falando de Castle – disse ela, mantendo o olhar ainda fixo nele.

- No meu tempo, chamavam isso de amor... – continuou Martha, agora também encarando seu filho.

- Martha... – falou Beckett, fechando os olhos, enquanto apertava com mais firmeza a mão dele, na esperança de ele dar algum sinal de vida para ela. – Acho que é hora de eu me afastar de vez de vocês...

O silêncio pairou no ar e os olhos se abaixaram em desaprovação, mas não em surpresa.

- O que aconteceu com Castle... – Beckett continuou. - Poderia ter acontecido com você ou com Alexis e...

- Você tem razão. – a senhora não se importou de interromper a detetive. - Darling, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Com qualquer um que se preocupasse com você, como ele se preocupa. Não seja tão dura com você mesma, vocês tinham algo especial, e não pense que você que ele vai desistir disso. – completou Martha.

Ambas ficaram quietas, ouvindo o som da respiração dele pelos tubos, analisando o que haviam acabado de dizer e ouvir. O olhar delas ainda recaía sobre o menino escritor que apesar de envolver-se com coisas mórbidas em sua carreira, adorava trazer alegria pra vida que quem estivesse ao seu redor. As duas tinham ali a mesma esperança. A esperança de ele acordar e simplesmente sorrir, dizendo "I know who the killer is", ajudando a pegar o suspeito, ou apenas seu costumeiro algo idiota que as fizessem rir e saber que tudo ficaria bem.

Kate ainda segurava a mão dele quando se deu conta que o sinal que ela queria não viria. Os batimentos continuavam os mesmos, nenhuma mexida nas pálpebras, nada. Tentando dominar sua luta interior e suas lágrimas, ela deixou que apenas uma última rolasse por seu rosto, tirando-a dali com extrema rapidez. O que devia ser feito, devia ser feito e logo. Ela estava desistindo da carreira, e principalmente de Richard Castle.

Caminhou até o outro lado do quarto e se ajoelhou em frente à Martha, segurando as mãos dela. Uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em deixar um de seus olhos, mas essa ela não se importou que fosse vista.

-Martha... – Kate tentava controlar a voz. - Se teve uma pessoa que nunca se enganou a respeito de nós dois foi você. Desde o começo, você nos apoiou e até deu um empurrãozinho para que acontecesse. Acho que o que você não esperava era que fôssemos tão "cabeças-duras" como nós fomos, nós... complicamos as coisa demais, e o que era pra ser simples... – ela temeu a voz mais uma vez. - Acabou no que acabou...

- Vocês dois foram teimosos isso sim... – disse Martha, olhando nos olhos dela. – Os dois queriam a mesma coisa, mas nenhum de vocês quis ceder. Ele por ser muito orgulhoso e infantil ao mesmo tempo, e você por ter crescido carregando esse fardo que segue carregando...

- Nós tivemos o nosso momento... – disse Beckett, sem olhar nos olhos de Martha – Breve, mas tivemos. Mas esse momento só trouxe sofrimento e eu não quero mais trazer esse fardo para vocês... E é por isso que eu estou desistindo dele...

- Você sabe Darling, que ele não vai desistir não é? – disse ela, agora segurando o rosto de Beckett entre suas mãos. – Você sabe muito bem que ele nunca irá desistir... de você.

Kate não sabia o que responder, na verdade ela queria pedir para a senhora Rodgers não deixar mais que seu filho se aproximasse dela, queria que ela levasse ele para longe dela, mas era injusto com ele, tirá-lo assim de sua vida... Não, ela não poderia pedir isso para Martha,não poderia fazer isso com ele. Então ela decidiu simplesmente partir. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, queria olhar mais uma vez para ele, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, jamais sairia daquele lugar, todas as decisões que havia tomado, iria embora juntamente com sua razão. E assim, Beckett se foi.

***  
**Música: Tresspassers William - Lie in the sound**

Durante duas semanas inteiras a agora ex-detetive não teve mais contato com ninguém. Lanie continuava indo pra a casa dela, levando comida, mas agora Beckett não estava mais entregue a dor, e sim a uma nova e mais violenta paranoia: ir trás do responsável por ter machucado Castle. Agora o caso de sua mãe não era mais seu foco principal e sim aquele homem misterioso. Talvez, a resposta para a conclusão dos dois casos, estivesse nas mãos daquele homem.

Suas pesquisas não precisaram ser feitas fora de casa. Tinha todas as suas anotações do caso de sua mãe e sabia que o homem misterioso estava de certa forma envolvido, então ele deveria estar por ali, em qualquer uma daquelas fotos, recortes e tudo mais. Alguma coisa tinha que ter passado despercebido e era sua meta agora encontrar.

Duas semanas e Kate não quis saber de jornais, revistas, nada que trouxesse notícias do mundo exterior. Sim ela mais uma vez se trancara em seu mundo, e não queria nada mais de fora. Ryan e Esposito estavam cansados de serem deixados parados do lado de fora, tocando a campainha e ela não atender. Por último, ameaçou Lanie de trocar a fechadura da casa, caso ela não desistisse de levar os meninos para falar com ela. E então seu mundo se fechou por completo.

Quase como um esquizofrênico quando se tranca em seu mundo, algumas vezes podia jurar que sentia a presença de Castle dentro de sua casa. Sentia seu cheiro, seu modo reconfortante de ser, sentia aquele toque morno arrepiar a sua pele e desvendar a sua alma apenas com um olhar daqueles dois grandes olhos azuis. Sua pele queimava, seu corpo tremia, seu fôlego faltava sentindo-o ao redor dela e em todos os lugares, mas não se permitia a alucinar, por que sabia que quando chegasse a esse estágio, aí sim estaria completamente perdida.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – a voz rouca ecoou dentro do apartamento, após a porta se fechar.

Em um movimento rápido, Kate pegou sua arma apontando para o homem que estava em sua casa. Por um breve momento teve dificuldade de reconhecer quem era pelo tom de voz cansado.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – o homem ali ainda parecia estar esperando uma resposta.

Ela o olhou, não podia ser real. Definitivamente ela havia chegado ao seu limite. Largou a arma e se jogou de qualquer maneira sobre o sofá, ainda com o olhar perplexo e admirado. Ela chegou no fundo o poço e, agora, estava alucinado com Richard Castle.


	12. Capítulo Onze

**CAPÍTULO 11 **

**MÚSICA - COLDPLAY – THE SCIENTIST **

- Isso não pode ser real – disse ela, em choque, ainda olhando para a imagem daquele grande homem parado sua porta. - Você não pode ser real.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, que diabos você esta fazendo? Lanie? Ryan? Esposito? Se afastando de todos, assim com você fez de mim? – disse Castle, indignado.

Ela não percebeu quando ele caminhou para próximo dela. Na verdade, Beckett ainda tentava entender como ele parecia simplesmente ter se materializado ali.

- Não preciso de mais ninguém próximo de mim se machucando, eu tenho esse dom, você mais do que ninguém sabe disso... – disse ainda encarando o chão, não queria olhar nos olhos dele. Ou apenas não queria ter a certeza de que ele realmente não estava lá.

- As pessoas que se machucam, são pessoas que se importam com você – disse ele.

Ela finalmente levantou os olhos. Ele parecia tão real... Quando ele se agachou para ficar a mesma altura dela no sofá, Beckett pode sentir o cheiro dele e seu sangue começou a pulsar mais rapidamente. Sim, era algo involuntário, mas ela simplesmente não sabia como lidar com isso. Ou simplesmente não queria. Mais.

- Vá embora...Você não é real – disse ela, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

- Por que eu não sou real? – disse ele, pegando uma das mãos dela e colocando sobre o seu peito. Ela precisava sentir o coração dele pulsar. – Por que eu não seria real? Por acaso eu morri?

- Por que você está em coma... – ela gemeu fechando os olhos enquanto a mão dela o acariciava.

Como ela tinha saudades do toque dele, de conversar com ele, de sentir esse cheiro que vinha do corpo dele. Uma mistura de perfume, com seu próprio cheiro.

- O que faz você acreditar que eu ainda continuo em coma? Há quanto tempo você não sai desse apartamento? Pela pilha de jornais a sua porta, me diz que há muito tempo...

Kate tentava não se entregar aos toques dele. Sentia saudades, isso ela não podia negar, mas ela não podia se entregar. O relacionamento com Castle era algo que estava fora do controle, e isso acabava por descontrolar as outras áreas de sua vida. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente na ânsia de quando ela abrisse ele simplesmente tivesse sumido da frente dela. Ou tudo isso seria apenas medo do fato de não conseguir resistir a ele?!

- O que você está fazendo com você? – a voz dele a trouxe de volta para o meio daquela sala, ele ajoelhado a sua frente, e ela imóvel no sofá – O que você está fazendo com a gente? - as mãos do homem passearam pelo rosto de Beckett que prendeu a respiração e depois soltou o ar novamente ao sentir aquele toque macio que a fez arrepiar.

- Kate... – ela podia ouvir o ecoar da voz dele em seu apartamento, aquela voz que ao mesmo tempo em que lhe lembrava de quem ela era a fazia esquecer de si mesma.

- Rick... – Ela gemeu ao sentir o hálito quente daquele homem passeando sobre os seus lábios, Kate não resistiu mais e tomou aquela boca tão próxima para si. Os lábios se encaixavam, colidiram, brincavam entre si e o sorriso de ambos se fez presente.

- Como eu sinto a sua falta... – ela ofegou, mais para ela mesma, mas em voz audível. Os olhos ainda fechados, e ali estava ela, mais uma vez, vulnerável, sem barreiras, sem medos. Pelo menos, ali.

- Eu também sinto a sua... pare de fugir de mim Kate. – disse ele puxando-a para próximo e beijando-a novamente.

Não era um beijo urgente e forte com costumava a ser, era um beijo calmo de saudade. Um beijo de reencontro aos quais ambos saboreavam o máximo que podiam por estarem juntos novamente. Um beijo que mostrava o quanto eles necessitavam um do outro.

Uma pausa para respirar, testas coladas, respiração próxima, a mão de Castle estava na nuca dela não permitindo que ela os separasse, e a mão dela estava na gola da camisa dele. Não ela não pretendia quebrar aquela distância, pois pelo menos dessa vez, a saudade era maior que o orgulho.

Os lábios dele escorreram pelo pescoço dela e como um passe de mágica a blusa branca que ela vestia se abriu revelando o meio dos seus seios, que agora abrigavam o rosto do escritor. A língua dele deslizava sobre a pele dela ao mesmo tempo em que Rick cuidava de desfazer-se da calça de moletom que Beckett usava, deixando-a apenas de lingerie. Linda. Exatamente como ele se lembrava.

Rick estava ali, diante dela, faminto e não havia mais motivos para que eles esperassem alguma coisa. Ela tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e aproximando o corpo para frente e atacou os lábios dele, com uma fome que Castle estava mais do que disposto a saciar.

As línguas famintas se encontravam aprofundando o beijo, as mãos dele passeavam habilidosamente sobre a pele dela a deixando-a úmidas e ao mesmo tempo em brasas. Retirou a calcinha enquanto beijava-lhe o umbigo e ela gemeu sabendo o que ele planejava. Mas dessa vez, ela o queria ali, rápido, urgente, agora, como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse acordar daquele sonho, como numa espécie de alucinação.

Logo as mãos dela o livraram de todo o tecido que a impedia de senti-lo completamente nu em seus braços e devidamente pronto no meio de suas pernas. Ele a penetrou devegar e rápido, delicado e selvagem num misto de emoções que fazia ambos gemerem em conjunto e de olhos fechados.

Rick retirou o sutiã, a última peça de roupa que ainda a envolvia, e logo sua boca foi recheada por um dos seios de Kate, e em seguida pelo outro, fazendo-a arfar delirando de prazer. Os sabores se misturavam, os corpos lutavam por controle naquele excitante jogo de domínio e submissão em que não haveria perdedor ou ganhador, apenas amantes.

Os gemidos saíram mais altos e mais estrangulados e cada um ouviu seu nome escapar da boca do outro no ápice do prazer. Permaneceram nus, unidos, juntos. Duas e uma só pessoa naquele sofá. Kate não queria que ele fosse embora, nem Castle queria deixá-la. O beijo continuou, agora lento, suave, a calmaria antes e depois de uma nova tempestade.

Bêbados de amor, ele a levantou dali com as pernas femininas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto a língua dela deslizava sedutoramente por entre seus lábios tornando aquele caminhar até o quarto ainda mais erótico. Esbarram em móveis, coisas se espalharam pelo chão e Beckett caiu sobre o colchão, nua e sorridente. Sozinha.

**MÚSICA - SNOW PATROL - RUN**

Kate não teve coragem que olhar para lado da cama em que estava faltando alguém, olhar seria constatar que era real, não queria sentir o frio que aquele pedaço da cama poderia trazer.

"_O Seu cheiro continua em meu quarto, em minha roupa, em todos os meus sentidos, os seus gestos continuam em mente, como se fossem movimentos recém-executados, o meu sorriso continua em meus lábios, como se fossem direcionados a você, como se você estivesse a minha frente para enxerga-los e admira-los. Essa sou eu.. deitada em minha cama, ainda tentando entender por que você se foi, por que você se foi sem dizer adeus' _

Os pequenos raios de sol já entravam pela janela do quarto de Kate quando ela notou que sua cama estava vazia. Ele havia ido embora. A mesma sensação de vazio que muitas vezes ela havia deixado no coração dele, agora estava em seu coração, uma sensação ruim, o amargo gosto do perder...Ah o Universo...

Kate não acreditava nessas coisas, mas agora estava provando exatamente tudo o que Castle sempre defendeu. Castle. Será que eles ainda teriam alguma chance? Talvez depois de tudo o que ele sofreu por ela, e agora ela entendia muito bem esse tipo de dor, talvez fosse um sinal de que devessem esquecer. Ou talvez fosse um sinal de que eles devessem lembrar.

"_I love you, Kate."_

Mais uma vez essa frase ecoou na mente de Kate. Ainda em sua cama ela sorriu antes que uma lágrima rolasse e ela se encolhesse tentando abrigar o próprio corpo do frio que açoitava sua alma. A lembrança também trouxe à sua mente os momentos vividos com Castle. Todos eles.

A bomba, o container de gelo, as perseguições, todas as vezes que ele a salvou de levar um tiro. Deus, como ela podia ser tão cega. Ele sempre esteve lá. Ele sempre estaria lá.

Quase cinco anos, desde que eles se conheceram, desde as primeiras trocas de olharem acontecessem, cinco anos desde que ela deixou de ser uma simples fã, a se tornar amiga, parceira, companheira e até amante de Richard Castle, amante não no sentido de ser a segunda, atrapalhando a vida de alguém, amante no sentido de amor, de amar ele, de passear pelo corpo dele, de sentir tudo o que ela sentiu, de fazer todas as loucuras que haviam feito.

Desde fugir de uma festa, onde cada um tinha uma companhia diferente, irem para cama, continuar o que haviam começado dentro do banheiro de um barzinho, desde que começaram a se entregar um para o outro da forma que haviam feito em todas as vezes em tiveram juntos, desde começaram a ser mais teimosos do que nunca, ambos se amavam, mas nada diziam, ou melhor, no ápice do sexo ambos revelavam seus sentimentos, por que naquele momento... ahhh aquele momento... não tinha como ser negado.

Cinco anos. E agora era hora de tomar uma atitude, ela iria atrás dele, ele não podia ter feito o que fez, principalmente depois da ultima noite em que tiveram. Pelo menos ela achava que tiveram. Seu corpo nu ainda sobre a cama era a prova de que realmente tiveram.

De todas as vezes que estiveram juntos, ou ela o tirou de sua vida, ou ela mesma quem fugira na mãe seguinte, mas dessa vez seria diferente, dessa vez ela queria que ele estivesse ali, que ele a puxasse pela cintura e a acomodasse em seus braços como muitas vezes ele fez, queria que ele estivesse ali naquele momento para fazer ela tirar da cabeça o plano de mais uma vez por a própria vida em risco a procura de provas, tirar da cabeça dela essa loucura de se meter em mais confusão, uma confusão que ela mesma procurava, para não ter que pensar na confusão que estava seu coração naquele momento, uma confusão que apenas eles poderiam resolver, uma confusão chamada amor.

Falar de amor é fácil, escrever sobre amores é mais fácil ainda, mas viver o amor... era algo complicado, não era como os livros, muito menos como os filmes, na vida real "mocinho" não corre atrás da "mocinha", não ha musicas românticas tocando ao fundo em quando estavam separados, o que os filmes e livros não mostram, são as dores que vem por de trás de estar apaixonado, a angustia de ver e não poder tocar, a angustia de saber que já foi seu, mas agora não é mais... principalmente essa dor que ela estava sentindo agora, uma dor que palavras alguma pode ser usada para explicar, uma dor que você apenas sente, deita em sua cama e espera o sono chegar para ver se assim... a dor some, pelo menos... por alguns instantes.

Despertar sentimentos iguais aos que ele fez, e simplesmente sumir... será que despertar era a palavra certa?! Para despertar, deveria estar perdido, e quando falamos de Kate e Rick, bom... esses sentimento não estão perdidos, estão completamente expostos, eles estão expostos, então... vamos reformular... robustecer esses sentimentos, acho que seria algo assim, pelo menos no caso de Kate, seria isso.

Um café forte, para tomar coragem, um banho para tirar o medo, uma roupa como tentativa de um escudo, e a certeza de estar fazendo algo certo pelos dois, foi assim que ela saiu de casa, passos certos até a casa de Castle, a certeza de estar agindo bem, de finalmente parar de se esconder.

Quando chegou a esquina em frente ao apartamento, olhou para o alto, não sabia se era para pedir forças para continuar aquilo que estava a sua mente, ou se era pra tentar ver se Castle estava por lá. Respirou fundo e caminhou até ele.

Em frente a porta, uma leve hesitada, e se a família estivesse ali? Ela ainda não havia encarado Alexis depois do estouro que ela havia dado no hospital, ela havia dito para Martha que finalmente se afastaria de Castle, e agora ela estava ali novamente, para entrar na vida dele... seria isso justo?

Essas são pequenas considerações a serem feitas, mas depois de conversa com ele, depois de se acertarem em tudo, depois de finalmente olhar nos olhos dele e dizer: Eu te amo.  
Aquelas palavras que haviam sido escondidas até então, evitadas, maltratadas... por que foram usadas apenas em momentos de desesperos.

Mais uma vez respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e apertou a campainha.

Nada.

Apertou novamente.

Nada.

Encostou a testa na porta, se lembrou da outra vez que estive naquela porta, completamente bêbada, brigando por que a chave não entrava na fechadura, sorriu ao lembrar que Castle abriu a porta e ela ia gritando com ele por ele estar na casa dela, "casa dela" ela poderia até se acostumar com ideia de ser a _casa dela_ mas com certeza seria melhor se fosse a _casa __deles._ Ao contrario da ultima vez, a porta não se abriu, ele não saiu vestido sua calça taktel, e pés descalços.

A Porta continuava do mesmo jeito, o vazio era sentido do corredor.

**- **Ele não está. Viajou, parece que com a família... – disse um senhor que estava no corredor com um carrinho algumas vassouras e uns produtos, o prédio ao qual Castle morava não havia porteiro, mas havia esse senhor que zelava pela aparência externa da casa.

Então era isso. Ele havia ido embora. Sim, dessa vez ela o havia perdido para sempre.

_continua..._

* * *

**__Nota das autoras: **Galera, desculpa a demora, mas vocês sabem que cada uma das autoras aqui tem uma vida lá fora, não, não sou tops da balada, mas as vezes é bom fazer um social, a Just por exemplo é mamis, então que dar atenção para nossa pequena, o capitulo demorou mas chegou. outros capítulos vem a frente, mas se demorar é por que algo realmente aconteceu, espero que aproveitem mais esse capítulo, e até o próximo.

Ah! não esqueçam os comentários e escutem as músicas! até mais.


	13. Capítulo Doze

**ATENÇÃO GALERA: **Para não gerar muitas duvidas igual o capítulo passado, eu vou explicar uma coisa: GENTE MUITA ATENÇÃO NO TEMPO DA FIC, POR QUE HOUVE UM RECUOU NO TEMPO DE UM SEMANA, ATÉ O DIA EM QUE ELA ESTAVA NA PORTA DO APARTAMENTO DELE, ENTÃO INICIA O CAPÍTULO A UMA SEMANA ATRÁS.

* * *

**MÚSICA: WHERE I STOOD – MISSY HIGGINS**

* * *

**UMA SEMANA ATRAS. **

"_Os passos __firmes__ de um homem que estava à sua frente era a única coisa que conseguia ouvir. Seu corpo sentia os pingos gelados da chuva e uma dor enorme o invadia por dentro. Podia sentir o sangue escorrendo do seu peito, mas a única coisa que o acalmava era o barulho daqueles saltos se aproximando. Os saltos dela..."_

- Kate... – sussurrou ele, ainda ligado à máquina de eletroencefalograma.

Pelas últimas leituras que foram tiradas, suas atividades cerebrais indicavam que ele esteve sonhando e, pelo nome que ele chamava em cada um desses momentos dava muito bem a entender quem era a protagonista desses sonhos. Ela. Isso era algo que se repetia pelos últimos dois dias. Acordava, chamava por ela, e voltava a dormir.

Os médicos diziam que isso era "normal", pois o trauma que ele sofrera fora muito grande, e que cada paciente se recuperava de uma maneira, esboçava uma reação diferente. A única coisa que a família podia fazer era esperar, pois pouco a pouco Castle parecia estar se recuperando de seu coma. Mas Martha sabia que aquilo tudo não era apenas pelo trauma que ele sofrera. Era como se o subconsciente dele o avisasse do que estava acontecendo. Kate havia desistido deles. Era como se seu subconsciente estivesse preparando seu coração para ser partido mais uma vez.

"... _Ele a viu colocando o casaco sobre o peito dele. Nesse momento ele teve certeza que algo estava muito errado. Os olhos dela eram de puro desespero, o mesmo desespero que ela tinha nos olhos quando teve atirar no único suspeito que encontraram há __cinco__ anos atrás, quando o cara tinha Castle como escudo... O desespero de perder alguém". _

_-_ Richard... Sou eu, sua mãe... – disse Martha pegando a mão dele entre as mãos dela – Shh... querido, descanse – ela tentava calmar o seu filho.

Era a terceira vez naquele dia em que ele acordava com pesadelos a respeito do ocorrido, e mais uma vez, como em todos, os outros ele estava chamando pelo nome dela.

"_Uma grama verde, um sol escaldante, uma confusão, pessoas gritando, o pânico no ar, mas algo estava errado. Ele estava no chão com Beckett sobre ele, vestida causalmente, mas em seus olhos as lágrimas, e as palavras que haviam sido sufocadas durante um tempo_

– _Fique comigo Castle, fique comigo, eu te amo... _

_Mas, algo está errado, logo tudo para, congela__ e então__ essa não é ultima coisa que ele se lembra. Esse momento era da Beckett, quando ela foi baleada. E como se estivesse em um filme, tudo volta do início, ela no chão, e ele sobre ela estancando o sangramento..."_

_- _KATE! - dessa vez o grito que ele deu fez Martha despertar no susto.

A respiração descompassada dele ainda fazia doer as recentes marcas da cirurgia e os aparelhos dispararam quase que imediatamente indicando que algo estava errado com ele. Alexis levantou da cadeira nesse mesmo momento correndo para o lado do pai. Ao contrário das outras vezes, ele não havia voltado a dormir. Castle se debatia de um lado para o outro e uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos, quando terminou de olhar o quarto e viu que _ela_ não estava lá.

- Pai! – disse Alexis aflita. – O senhor precisa de acalmar.

- Senhorita, precisamos passar. – falou uma das enfermeiras, tentando medicar o paciente.

- Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo com ele? – chorou Martha apavorada.

O sedativo fez efeito e dentro de poucos minutos o escritor pareceu se acalmar. Ele bem que queria responder algo para a filha, saber o que estava acontecendo, mas com a droga tomando conta de seu corpo, as cordas vocais pareciam não reconhecer as coordenadas do cérebro. Com um semblante triste ele acenou para sua filha, temendo ser esta a última vez que veria sua garotinha.

"_Ele corria até a estação de trem. Kate estava lá, com alguma pequena mala ao lado de seus pé e um bilhete de passagem nas mãos. Ele corria até ela, mas a multidão à sua frente não o deixava passar. Última chamada do trem e ela entra __antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algum sinal para ela. Desesperado, ele tenta recuperar um pouco de fôlego com a cabeça entre os joelhos e percebe o toque de um celular que estava esquecido no chão. O aparelho trazia uma assombrosa mensa__gem: "Atrasado de novo Mr. Castle". __Confuso, __ele olha para o trem que já estava em movimento __tornando-se a principal testemunha daquela enorme explosão. _

- KATE NÃO!

E foi assim, febril e ao mesmo tempo suando frio que ele acordou de mais um sonho, ou melhor pesadelo. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Antes os sonhos eram como o fatídico dia, mas agora era como se ela estivesse sendo tirada dele à força.

Dessa vez não havia ninguém eu seu quarto. Pela primeira vez não teria ninguém ali para escutar ele chamando por ela. Ele observou o quarto em silêncio. Ele queria tanto vê-la. Respirou fundo e seu peito já não doía tanto por causa da cirurgia. Os médicos diziam que em pouco tempo ele seria liberado.

Três dias depois, quando voltou ao hospital, Martha parou por uns instantes na porta do quarto. Castle já havia acordado, e estava lendo os cartões deixados para ele. Conhecendo o filho como conhece, sabia que ele ia responder um por um daqueles cartões. Mas ela também sabia que faltava um cartão ali, o dela. E esse ele trataria de cobrar pessoalmente.

- Honey, você já está acordado, como é bom ver isso – disse Martha, estampando um sorriso, para ver se assim conseguia quebrar o clima pesado que estava no quarto.

- Oi mãe... Os efeitos dos remédios começaram a diminuir. – disse ele dando um sorriso curto para ela, e voltando a atenção os cartões que estavam em suas mãos. – Acho que logo-logo vou ter alta.

Martha estava parada aos pés da cama dele, olhando para o filho que estava se recuperando de um atentado. As notícias sobre Beckett talvez fizessem mais mal a ele do que aqueles dois tiros.

- O que você pensa em fazer querido? Depois que sair daqui? – perguntou Martha meio temerosa pela resposta.

- Kate, preciso falar com ela. Que horas normalmente ela vem? – perguntou ele colocando dos cartões na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- Querido, temo que ela não deva aparecer – disse Martha procurando as palavras... Droga, quem tinha o dom de escrever era ele, não ela.

- Ela está em algum caso? Ela ainda não sabe que eu acordei não é? Cadê meu telefone, vou ligar para ela. – disse ele, olhando em volta a procura do aparelho.

Martha fechou os olhos por uns instantes, ela teria que quebrar o coração de seu filho. Logo ela, que sempre incentivou eles ficarem juntos, agora seria a portadora daquelas duras palavras.

- Beckett não vem, kiddo. Nunca mais. - ser direta às vezes era o jeito mais fácil, quebrar tudo de uma vez, depois juntar os cacos de uma vez só. Era assim que ela ajudaria o seu filho curar o coração partido.

- O QUE? – Castle falou atônito, não deixando de se exaltar. – Mãe, que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

- Ela decidiu se afastar de você. – continuou ela sem conseguir encará-lo. – Disse que desistiu do amor de vocês por que não aguentou ver você em uma cama de hospital, estava se martirizando por fazer você sofrer, por fazer nós sofrer com tudo isso. Ela disse que seria melhor assim.

- Beckett desis...tiu? De nós? Quando? – perguntou ele ainda tentando processar toda a informação que havia recebido.

- Quando você estava em coma, ela veio lhe visitar, mas não aguentou ver você preso a esses aparelhos.

Castle estava com o semblante decaído e inacreditado. Depois de tudo... Mesmo depois de tudo..

- Querido dê esse tempo a ela. Você deveria ver o sofrimento dos olhos dessa pobre garota ao ver você nessa cama, eu também fiquei assustada. – disse Martha implorando com os olhos para o filho atendesse a esse pedido de Beckett, principalmente por saber o que Kate estava sentindo, quando viu ele no hospital sem dar resposta alguma.

Castle ficou calado, pensativo, e em choque. Depois de tudo que eles haviam passado, de todas as noites que compartilharam juntos, de todos aqueles os momentos, Kate insistia em tira-lo da vida dela. Insistia em fazer uma opção por ele, uma opção que não o agradava em nada. Ele sabia de todos os riscos, mas principalmente sabia que ela valia todo esse esforço, e que um dia tudo isso acabaria e que finalmente poderiam curtir a vida deles, juntos.

Mais uma vez a enfermeira vinha para ver como ele estava, e dar mais uma dose de seu remédio, era hora dele descansar.

Dois dias se passaram e quando Martha chegou no quarto de seu filho, viu que algo estava errado. Castle não estava mais deitado na cama, e agora a mesma estava arrumada com apenas uma pequena mala em cima. Martha ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo até que seu filho saiu de dentro do banheiro já barbeado e arrumado. Quem visse pensaria que ele estava pronto para viajar.

- O que está acontecendo querido? – disse ela colocando sua bolsa ao lado da dele – Desde quando você pode ficar caminhando pelo quarto desse jeito? – Martha estava olhando para o filho que ia de um lado para outro do quarto, guardando as suas coisas dentro da bolsa.

- Mãe, eu conversei com a Drª Aristóteles, e ela me deu alta, desde que eu prometesse ficar longe de preocupações e stress. – disse ele parando em frente a ela, pousando as suas mãos nos ombros dela.

- Ok, eu e você sabemos que você não vai cumprir isso, uma vez que você vai sair daqui correndo para Beckett, e isso não vai fazer bem a você – ela o olhava, aflita, na esperança dele mudar de ideia, ou simplesmente raciocinar melhor e dar um tempo a eles dois.

- Mãe, eu pretendo cumprir essa promessa. Estou indo pra Hamptons. – disse ele. – Não vou mais correr atrás de Beckett.

Sim, essa era a maneira que ele encontrava em colocar uma barreira entre eles, chamando-a pelo sobrenome.

– Você mesma me disse que ela desistiu de tudo, que iria se afastar, então vou atender o desejo dela.

- Quer que eu avise a ela? – perguntou Martha, ela sabia que ele estava ferido demais para fazer algo nesse sentido.

- Não. Acho que é o momento de seguirmos nossas vidas. – disse caminhando para a cama para pegar a mala, não queria que Martha visse os seus olhos ficando vermelhos. - Se for pra um dia nós ficarmos juntos, esse dia chegará... E não terá um passado tão pesado nos separando...

Nem ele acreditava que estava abandonando Kate, deixando todo o passado deles para trás. A única coisa que ele sabia era que havia chegado o momento de virar a página desse livro, mesmo sem saber se haveria continuação ou não para ele.

Ele pegou a sua bolsa que estava sobre a cama e assim ele e Martha saíram do hospital, de braços dados. Apesar de tudo a senhora Rodgers estava feliz por que o filho havia tomado uma decisão sensata, mesmo sabendo que por dentro ele estava arrasado, tentando convencer a si mesmo que essa era a melhor decisão a ser tomada.

Mais um capítulo concluído nessa louca história. Uma história mais mirabolante do que ele mesmo havia escrito ao longo desses anos, cheia de altos e baixos, de alegrias e tristezas, prazeres e dores. Agora ele estava dentro de um carro à caminho de Hamptons, deixando tudo para trás. Apesar de ter sido uma decisão só dela, dessa vez ele respeitaria, não por não amar mais a ela, mas pelo fato de seu amor ser maior do que ela pudesse imaginar. Um amor que o martirizava por dentro, que não suportava simplesmente saber que ela estava sofrendo sem que seu coração ficasse doído. Mas dessa vez, ele deixaria a decisão ser dela e só dela. Era hora de começar um novo livro em sua vida, mas de agora em diante, nada de amores não correspondidos.

**A NOITE ANTERIOR.**

_"- O que você está fazendo com você? ... O que você está fazendo com a gente? ... Kate... _

_- Rick... Como eu sinto a sua falta... _

_Ela gemeu ao sentir o hálito quente daquele homem passeando sobre os seu lábios, Kate não resistiu mais e tomou aquela boca tão próxima para si. Os lábios se encaixavam, colidiram, brincavam entre si e o sorriso de ambos se fez presente._

_- Eu também sinto a sua... pare de fugir de mim Kate. – disse ele puxando-a para próximo e beijando-a novamente."_

Rick acordou tremendo em sua vazia e enorme em Hamptons. O cheiro dela estava ali com ele e mesmo ainda nunca tendo estado com ela ali na sua casa de verão, ele podia ver claramente a imagem dela passeando pelos cômodos do lugar. Ele ofegou, seu corpo todo em chamas, o gosto dela ainda presente em seus lábios como se acabasse de ter tido o sonho mais real de toda a sua vida.

Levantou até a sua janela em busca de ar, em busca de alívio para sua guerra interior. Passou uma das mãos pelos seus cabelos e ficou perdido ali olhando o brilho da lua refletido sobre as ondas do mar.

- Me ensina a te esquecer, Kate... – suplicou ele, pro vazio à sua frente, apoiando-se na varanda e escondendo a cabeça entre os cotovelos. – Me ensina a te esquecer... como você esqueceu de mim...

**O DIA DE HOJE**

_-__Ele não está. Viajou, parece que com a família..._

A voz daquele faxineiro ainda ecoava em sua mente. Castle havia viajado, e pelo que o senhor havia dito parecia que isso tinha acontecido a quase uma semana, mas... isso não era possível, ele esteve ali com ela, ela pode sentir cada toque dele em seu corpo, cada investida dentro de seu ser, eles haviam feito amor como a muito tempo não tinham feito, e...

Um arrepio lhe correu a pele enquanto o coração gelado bombeava frieza em seu sangue. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Já estava tudo acabado mesmo e o fato de ele ter ido para outra cidade poderia ser um sinal do universo dizendo que para os dois já era tarde demais. Castle precisava de repouso e poderia recomeçar com sua família. Para Kate, apenas restaria um apartamento vazio e uma imensidão de lembranças.

Kate chegou em seu apartamento ainda atordoada, sentindo um incrível peso em si mesma, correu os olhos pelo seu apartamento vendo o caos que tinha se tornado sua vida refletido naquele lugar. Soltou a bolsa no chão, jogou as chaves em um lugar qualquer percebendo ao lado da porta uma garrafa de uísque vazia no lugar onde normalmente teria o jornal da manhã. Pegou a garrafa e ficou olhando, nunca fora fraca para a bebida, não seria apenas uma garrafa que faria isso, mas quando olhou para a sua sala, ao lado do sofá, onde ele estaria ajoelhado havia mais duas garrafas de bebida assim como a outra vazia.

Fechou a porta do apartamento com o peso do seu corpo, e assim deslizou até o chão, foi quando tudo fez sentido. Jogou a cabeça algumas vezes contra a porta e de seus olhos as lágrimas finalmente começaram a descer. Sim, tudo aquilo havia sido um sonho, uma alucinação. Chorou o que seu sistema conseguia gerar de lágrimas, e quando não tinha nada mais a derramar, chorou internamente por ter chegado ao fundo do poço.

Algum tempo depois, finalmente conseguiu que seu corpo respondesse ao sinal de levantar do chão, apesar de todos os instintos dizerem para ficar ali. Era como se sua vontade de viver tivesse ido embora juntamente com ele. Ela levantou, juntou todas as garrafas vazias que estavam no chão e caminhou até a cozinha.

Apoiou-se na mesa e fechou os olhos. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele na casa dela, cada toque em seu corpo, cada entrega do corpo dela a ele, ela pode sentir tudo, até uma dor em seu coração. Seus olhos agora abertos imediatamente observaram que em uma das garrafas ainda havia uma certa quantidade de bebida. Encheu um dos copos, convenientemente abandonado próximo a ela e virou a bebida queimando suas entranhas com aquele liquido âmbar. Seu fôlego se perdeu em algum momento e ela quis gritar, mas ela não seria mais capaz disso. Um corpo sem vida não tem voz.

Encher o copo demorava então o gargalo daquele recipiente começou a providenciar seu consolo de forma mais rápida. Beckett apoiou-se na bancada da cozinha bebendo seguidamente até onde seu limite aguentava como se bebesse desesperadamente um veneno para levar embora a si mesma. Não demorou muito para que os efeitos do álcool começassem a serem sentidos e então todos os seus fantasmas vieram lhe visitar mais uma vez. Ela não reagiu, não se defendeu, e quando todo seu mundo pareceu ficar preto, apenas se deixou cair lentamente, de encontro ao chão, onde agora ela repousava completamente desacordada.

- Pobre Beckett... – uma voz sarcástica ecoou pelo lugar, enquanto seu corpo era removido dali.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras: **Mais um capítulo para alegria de vocês, agradecemos a todos os comentários já feitos, e como sempre COMENTEM MAIS, por que precisamos saber o quanto vocês estão gostando disso aqui, se é que estão gostando u.u - bom, por hoje é só, até semana que vem ;)


	14. Capítulo Treze

**JUST A FOOL - CHRISTINA AGUILERA**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Kate não dava notícias há mais de dois dias. Esposito ainda estava no distrito quando seu celular tocou com uma nova mensagem. Ryan já havia ido pra casa, estava apenas os policiais encarregados do plantão daquela noite, mas ele não conseguiu sair dali. Tinha tentado falar com Beckett o dia todo a mando de Lanie que também já estava preocupada.  
O apartamento estava vazio, a bolsa dela no chão, as chaves jogadas em um lugar qualquer. O celular também estava ali, descarregado e os sinais de embriaguez eram visíveis por todo o lugar. Além disso, tinha papéis com anotações dela e as pessoas ali tinham quase certeza de que ela havia ido atrás das pessoas que atiraram em Castle. Bem, eles estavam quase certos.

**DOIS DIAS ANTES.**

Beckett acordou se sentindo miseravelmente mau. Sua cabeça pesava toneladas e nem mesmo abrir os olhos ela conseguia. Acontece que ela já estava de olhos abertos. Piscou algumas vezes até se dar conta disso. Onde ela estava era escuro, não havia diferença entre luz e sombras. Que droga de lugar era aquele?

Kate não conseguiu raciocinar direito. Além de sua cabeça estar matando-a aos poucos seu estômago lutava contra si mesmo e ela se remexeu um pouco procurando um lugar para vomitar. E assim pouco a pouco a maioria do whisky ingerido ia sendo expulso de seu estômago. Que delícia de ressaca.

Ainda atordoada pelo imenso mal estar Beckett percebeu que em meio a escuridão seus movimentos além de lentos estavam contidos... e ela sentada... Oh droga, ela estava amarrada a uma maldita cadeira. Suas mãos presas para trás e seus tornozelos amarrados aos pés da madeira, a deixava quase sem movimentos e aliado ao peso da bebida em seu corpo, faziam dela a pessoa mais vulnerável do planeta.

Se remexeu o pouco que conseguia, tentando se soltar, sem sucesso claro. Como raios ela havia parado ali, e quem a levou para lá? Novamente uma onda de vômito impediu seus pensamentos e ela achou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Realmente sua condição era muito boa.

- Sabe... para uma policial você não deveria beber tanto assim...

Ela tentou ver quem falava, mas estava escuro demais para reconhecer alguém. Kate estava cansada, fraca, ainda entorpecida pelo álcool, mas mesmo assim não tentava transparecer isso. Afinal se ela não podia vê-lo, talvez ele também não pudesse vê-la.

- Q-uem é você?

- Eu acho que você sabe quem eu sou. Sou aquele que tentava te proteger. Mas vejo que não adiantou. Você nunca desiste mesmo não é?

- Smith! - a voz de um homem aparentemente mais jovem o interrompeu.

- Você... - Beckett estremeceu.

Sim, ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

- Olá detetive Beckett, sentiu minha falta?

Kate não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, não tinha forças para falar nada além de palavras soltas.

- Seu silêncio me diz que sim. – Maddox riu.

O que Kate sentia nesse momento era algo que lhe revirava as entranhas. Mas ela não sabia dizer se essa sensação era causada pelo excesso de bebida ou pela voz do homem que ecoava pelo recinto.

- O que você quer? – bradou ela olhando por todos os lados, procurando saber de onde vinha aquela voz.

- Essa pergunta quem faz sou eu. – disse Maddox se divertindo com o que ele via.

- Maddox, seu bastardo! Venha até aqui. – gritou ela. - Apareça na minha frente se você for homem!

Maddox inclinou seu corpo em direção ao dela.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – disse ele ficando bem na frente dela, muito próximo. – Por que detetive? Precisa de um homem de verdade na sua vida? – completou ele pegando no rosto dela com uma única mão e com um exagero de força.

Definitivamente a ânsia que ela sentia vinha do cheiro daquele homem. A presença dele trazia uma mistura de medo, mistério, adrenalina e tudo isso combinado com as longas doses de whisky que ainda fazia efeito sobre ela era o pacote perfeito para fazer sua mente desabar.

- O que foi? Aquele escritorzinho não está dando conta desse corpo todo? – disse ele, passando uma das mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, terminando no meio de suas pernas.

Em um movimento involuntário, Kate apenas forçou o encontro de suas pernas, fechando a mão de Maddox ali mesmo, um movimento de repudio ao ato que ele estava cometendo. Mas isso só o atiçou ainda mais.

- Que força entre as pernas... – disse Maddox, movendo sua mão até o lugar exato onde ele queria. - Imagine o que você não deve fazer na cama?

Beckett se sentiu enojada e sem pensar duas vezes cuspiu diretamente na face do homem que estava agoniantemente próximo a ela. Ele rangeu os dentes e imediatamente sua mão encontrou o rosto da detetive com tamanha força que a teria derrubado da cadeira se não estivesse fortemente amarrada a ela. Antes que pudesse se recuperar da tontura, sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado fortemente para trás enquanto Maddox esmagava novamente o seu rosto com apenas uma de suas grandes mãos.

- Tem certeza de que quer elevar as coisas a esse nível, detetive? – falou ele admirando o sangue que escorria por entre os lábios dela. – Eu posso ser um homem muito, mas muito, violento.

- E-u... não tenho medo de você... – falou ela, tentando não se concentrar na dor.

- Eu sei que não... – ele riu. – E você não tem ideia do quanto isso me deixa excitado. – disse ele passando a língua pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a se debater inutilmente e então ele a deixou, com uma gargalhada.

- Você nem mesmo treme! – disse o homem, quase em êxtase. – Eu adoro essa fúria em você! Mas sabe, Kate... Já que vamos ficar um pouco mais íntimos vou lhe chamar de Kate, eu não tenho certeza se aquela linda estagiária ruiva do seu necrotério também não teria medo de mim.

Pela primeira vez, Beckett realmente sentiu medo. Não, não poderia permitir a filha de Castle cair nas mãos daqueles bandidos.

- Se você ousar chegar perto dela, eu juro que...

- Você o que, hã? Está mesmo achando que pode fazer algo para impedir isso? Devo lembrar que você está de mãos e pés atados... er ...Literalmente?

- Por enquanto... – ela ameaçou, cuspindo o excesso de sangue que estava em sua boca.

- Sei entendo. Você é forte, resistente, assim como eu você é muito bem treinada. Mas me diga, Kate, quanto tempo você acha que aquele seu parceirozinho pode aguentar em uma sessão comigo?

- Ele é mais forte do que você imagina...

- Claro que é... Surpreendendo Lockwood pelas costas, resistindo ao gelo naquele freezer... Mas eu não quero que você esqueça, linda, Kate que você também estava com ele ajudando-o a manter-se aquecido, mas agora... Você faz ao menos alguma ideia de onde seu amiguinho possa estar?

Kate sentiu seu coração pular mais forte dentro de seu peito. Aquilo era um jogo, só podia ser. Castle estava bem, com sua família, provavelmente em Hamptons. Nada de mal podia acontecer com eles. Sim, tudo isso não passava de um blefe de Maddox.

- Eu achei bem bonita aquela mulher que ele levou pra Hamptons. – disse o homem, fazendo-a arregalar ainda mais os olhos. – Gina o nome dela não é, Kate? Sim, é esse mesmo o nome dela. Linda casa, linda mulher.

Beckett não tinha palavras para falar nada com sentido. Sua expressão era de alguém que não estava acreditando em nada do que estava sendo dito, mas o ex-militar sabia que ela pouco a pouco estava caindo em toda aquela conversa. Droga. Ela estava nas mãos deles. Precisava pensar rápido, tinha que encontrar um jeito de sair dali.

- Sim, linda bonequinha. – disse ele se curvando mais perto dela. – O seu belo namoradinho deve estar agora mesmo rolando na cama a sua ex-mulher. Quer dizer, não tão ex-agora não é mesmo? – ele riu. – Mas não se preocupe. Ninguém deixa Kate Beckett para trás não é? Ele vai pagar por isso e você não terá ninguém mais para se importar.

- Maddox...Você não se atreveria... – disse ela olhando-o nos olhos.

- Ao quê, Kate? Eu não me atreveria ao quê?

A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi uma pequena picada na altura do pescoço e viu um sorriso divertido na face de Maddox. Em segundos ela sentiu sua cabeça pesar sobre os ombros, sua mente apagando devagar, enquanto o estrondo de uma imensa porta de ferro se fechando ecoava pelo lugar. Ela havia sido dopada.

_Kate sentiu um grande calor vindo com um vapor por de baixo de deu corpo. Lá estava ela, pendurada em um gancho que a mantinha suspensa em cima de um grande caldeirão. O que era aquele líquido, era algo que ela não queria saber__._

_- Oh, vejo que a bela adormecida acordou. Achei que teria dar uma de príncipe encanto e subir, e lhe despertar com um beijo meu. - Maddox estava se divertindo, deixando isso muito claro no modo em que falava com ela._

_- Maddox! Seu bastardo! Me tira, daqui! – disse ela mexendo do seu corpo e olhando como poderia sair dali, sem cair naquele caldeirão._

_- Se eu fosse você detetive, não me mexia tanto... Sabe, as instalações aqui são meio antigas... Não gostaria de saber como você ficaria depois de cair ai dentro... – falou ele, com sua falsa preocupação. Em momento algum ele disse para ela o que tinha ali em baixo, o que a deixava ainda mais temerosa._

_- Maddox, Me tira daqui! – disse ela agora parando de se movimentar. Não sabia até qual parte tudo aquilo seria verdade ou não._

_- Quais são as palavrinhas mágicas detetive? – disse Maddox, o tom de zombaria era presente em todos os momentos._

_Kate pensou em um monte de palavras de baixo calão que poderia usar nesse momento, palavras que em outros momentos até ela se surpreenderia em pensar, mas apenas voltou o seu olhar pra cima novamente. Seus pulsos pesos em uma corda e um grande gancho que a suspendia, sabia que não poderia ficar naquela posição muito tempo__._

_- MADDOX! Desça-a dai já! – a Voz de Smith ecoou pelo grande galpão, e segundos depois, Kate pode sentir o seu corpo sendo abaixado._

_O pânico tomou conta dela ao perceber que seu corpo se aproximava ainda mais do caldeirão. Rodou o olhar pelo galpão à procura de Smith, à procura de alguém que a pudesse salvar. À procura de Castle._

_- Maddox... – o tom que Smith usou dessa vez era algo imponente e repreensivo ao mesmo tempo, sim ele continuava ali, apenas não a vista de Kate__._

_Mais uma vez ela sentiu um tranco e sentiu-se parar no ar. Sentiu as mãos de Maddox pegando em suas pernas, e por instinto começou a debater para afasta-lo dali._

_- Quieta! Ou vou deixar você cair ali dentro!_

_Kate parou, e sentiu Maddox puxando o corpo dela próximo a ele, enquanto ele a soltava do gancho, ele tirou um trinco do gancho ela caiu ao lado dele na plataforma que havia próximo ao tanque, por pouco ela não cai de costas no grande tanque atrás dela.__Ele a puxou pela cintura de encontro ao corpo dele. Sim, ele podia sentir o hálito dela misturado ao whisky, o que o deixava ainda mais louco. Uma mulher como aquela e uma grande apreciadora de bebidas destilada... Se eles não fossem tão "gato e rato", ele com certeza adoraria descobrir algumas coisas a mais sobre ela__._

_- Calma bela adormecida, não foi o príncipe encantado que a ajudou, está mais para a madrasta cruel... – ele debochou. -_

_Afinal nem você nem seu querido namorado sabem do que somos capazes...__Ele levou os longos cabelos dela para trás novamente, deixando o longo pescoço exposto, ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava se equilibrar sobre as próprias pernas. Maddox deu um pequeno beijo ali, e, após tirar mais uma seringa do bolso, ela apagou.__  
_

**SILENT NIGHT - DAMIEN RICE**

Kate acordou assustada, tentando se sentar rapidamente, mas seu corpo desobediente a levou de volta à posição inicial. Já não estava mais no galpão, e sim uma espécie de quarto. Havia apenas uma cama no meio e ela estava sobre a mesma. Não havia amarras, nem correntes, apenas uma latrina no quanto do quarto.

Sua cabeça dava voltas, latejando terrivelmente, provavelmente agora mais pelo efeito da droga que da bebida em si. Seus olhos imensamente pesados, estava morrendo de sono e por um momento permitiu-se dormir, ou pelo menos tentar.

Um barulho ensurdecedor tomou conta do quarto, fazendo com ela acordasse com um sobre salto da cama. Na porta do quarto, uma pequena janela, e ali a face estampada de Maddox.

- PARE! PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO? – gritou ela em meio ao barulho todo.

O barulho parou. E logo passos sombrios foram ouvidos do outro lado da porta. Um homem apareceu onde antes estava Maddox, mas Kate não conseguia reconhece-lo, mas aqueles olhos. Era como se ela tivesse olhando para o próprio demônio.

- Quem é você?

- Alguém que você não quer conhecer realmente. – respondeu ele – Mas me permita te perguntar detetive Beckett. O que você tanto quer investigando o caso de sua mãe?

- Quero a verdade! Quero colocar atrás das grades quem fez isso com ela, você não entende? – disse Kate caminhando em direção à porta, pisando em um caco de vidro e segurando um grito de dor.

- Cuidado querida, há alguns presentes no quarto para você – disse ele ligando a luz e ela pode ver.

No chão todo havia alguns cacos de vidros, ripas de madeiras com pregos virados para cima, tudo limitando ainda mais o espaço dela. Segundos depois ela voltou a ficar na escuridão, tento com luz apenas a do corredor ao qual estava o homem misterioso.

- Vê? Acho que eu estabeleço os termos aqui agora. Além disso, meu amigo aqui tem minha permissão para fazer o que quiser com você. E você sabe não é? Ele é homem, e você, uma bonita mulher.

Beckett estremeceu podendo ouvir a risada de Maddox do lado de fora como se já saboreasse o seu gosto em antecipação.

- Eu não me importo com o que ele pode fazer comigo. – disse ela voltando para cama e sentando, cuidando a onde pisava. – Acredite. Eu ainda vou sair daqui, eu ainda vou colocar você e todas essas pessoas atrás das grades.

- Eu entendo, você tem um belo discurso como todo mártir. – falou ele com um sorrisinho de canto. – Você não se importa com o que aconteça com você desde que aqueles que você ama estejam em segurança. Mas me deixe esclarecer uma coisa, detetive. Eles nunca estarão em segurança.

- Então eu irei caçá-lo até o último dos meus dias. – ela devolveu a ameaça.

- Me diga apenas uma coisa, detetive? – falou ele demonstrando alguma curiosidade. - Vale a pena? Correr todo esse risco e perigo por alguém que não vai voltar? Lutar pela honradez de alguém que já não está mais aqui? Vale a pena lutar por uma causa perdida?

Kate temia em pensar onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

- Sabe Kate, eu observo você há algum tempo e eu realmente te admiro. Essa sua força, sua determinação, sua capacidade de focalizar o alvo e persegui-lo até que consiga alcançá-lo. Você é uma excelente inimiga, uma presa que adorei caçar. Mas você já parou pra pensar que em meio a tantos segredos e conspiração, pode ter algo muito pior esperando por você? – disse ele de forma dura.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Eu também já perdi muitas coisas na minha vida, detetive. Mas sabe o que eu penso? Eu penso que não há porque lutarmos por aquilo que já perdemos. No seu caso, você já perdeu sua mãe, boa parte da sua vida, e pelo visto sua carreira. O quanto mais você está disposta a perder? - dessa vez não era o tom torturador falando, Kate sentia isso, era outra coisa que impulsionava aquele discurso todo. – O que quer que você esteja disposta a perder, não vai trazer o que já não existe de volta.

**INICIO DO TERCEIRO DIA**.

Esposito começou a fazer uma lista mental de lugares que ela poderia ir. Tentou seguir a linha de raciocínio dos rabiscos encontrados no apartamento dela, mas só uma pessoa era boa o suficiente para acompanhar a linha de pensamento de Beckett. Castle. Ele ainda não sabia que ela havia sumido. Na verdade, ninguém havia tido notícias dele também há algum tempo. No momento em que ele ia pegar o celular para contactar o escritor, percebeu a nova mensagem de texto. Olhou a mensagem e se assustou, alguém estava fazendo uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

_"Não adianta você procurar por ela, não até eu achar que você deve encontrá-la!"_

A mensagem não estava assinada, e o telefone desligado, era um telefone pré-pago, ou seja, não tinha como achar a pessoa. Esposito ficou preocupado, mas não queria demonstrar, principalmente quando Lanie apareceu perguntando se tinha alguma noticia de Beckett. Afinal ter que explicar pra Lanie que ele tinha falhado na sua tarefa seria algo mais complicado do que achar ela. Ele disfarçou bem, respondeu que não, mas não deveria ter acontecido nada de ruim. E mais uma vez prometeu a ela que iria encontrar Kate. Uma promessa que ele iria cumprir.

* * *

**Notas das Autoras: **Galera demorou mas chegou, mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que vocês gostem, não preciso dizer nada sobre escutar as músicas né?

até a proxima.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**EVERYONE'S WAITING – MISSY HIGGINS**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE.**

**FINAL DO 3° DIA.**

"_Ele caminhava à beira mar. Hamptons. Seus pés descalços junto à areia, sentindo a água do mar bater em seus pés. Sim, vestido completamente de branco, com a sensação de que havia saído de algo muito especial, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que era. Estava meio confuso, tentando lembrar por que agora em seu dedo havia uma aliança de compromisso. __Colocava o seu cérebro para funcionar, tentando juntar informações, mas de nada adiantava. Olhou para frente e viu um píer com uma pessoa sentada em sua beirada. C__onhecia bem aquela silhueta._

_Como uma epifania tudo fez sentido. A cerimônia, ela de branco, assim como ele, em frente a um juiz de paz, dizendo que aceitava ser dele. Um pequeno e discreto buquê de rosas brancas, levemente rosadas, em suas mãos, e um sorriso que ele guardaria para todo o sempre."_

_Caminhou até aquela que agora era sua mulher, sentando-se __atrás dela, __que encaixou-se__ entre as pernas dele. Abraçando-a pela cintura, depositou um beijo __em sua nuca, permaneceram __olhando o grande oceano à frente deles.__ Finalmente nada poderia afastá-la de sua vida. Nem mesmo ela." _

Era a primeira vez, desde o acidente, que ele tinha um verdadeiro sonho com ela, e não um pesadelo. Parecia que o seu subconsciente estava conversando com ele, dizendo a ele para carrega-la para longe da sua triste realidade, e juntos construírem uma nova, onde os dois são felizes, onde as idas e vindas teriam fim, e eles poderiam finalmente viver para eles, construindo um futuro. Juntos.

Um belo sonho, mas que infelizmente não estava a seu alcance mais. Depois de dois casamentos fracassados, era a primeira vez que ele cogitava casar-se outra vez, trazer alguém para a sua vida em definitivo, mas infelizmente para ele, a outra pessoa envolvida não queria a mesma coisa. Em sua ilusão ele até acreditava que ela também o queria, mas sua bagagem era muito pesada nesse momento.

"_Juntos, sentados naquele píer, tudo se resumia exclusivamente aos dois. O aroma dos cabelos dela misturado à brisa do mar trazia uma sensação doce de paz e segurança. Ele retirou uma das rosas do delicado buquê e enfeitou os cabelos dela aperfeiçoando a beleza deles. Pronto, agora sua alegria estava realmente completa. _

_Ele apertou o corpo dela contra o dele, beijando o seu pescoço, e ela entendeu isso como um convite para beijá-lo. Os lábios moviam-se um contra o outro devagar, preenchendo cada espaço entre eles, entregando-se um ao outro em cada movimento. Intensificaram o beijo tornando-o cada vez mais excitante, trocando toques e carícias que a fizeram gemer. Mas ele percebeu que algo estava errado. _

_Aquele gemido não era os que ele estava acostumado a ouvir quando ela se entregava para ele. Era um gemido de dor. Castle quebrou o beijo para olhá-la a tempo de ver o suave buque descendo das mãos dela caindo de encontro à dança do mar abaixo deles. Os olhos verdes piscaram confuso, como se tentassem entender ou mesmo explicar o que estava acontecendo._

_- Kate... O que houve?... – ele perguntou aflito, passando as mãos pelo rosto dela._

_Ela abriu os lábios, mas no lugar de sua voz, veio o vazio de uma respiração sem ar. E ele se lembrava daquele som. Ah, sim, ele lembrava. Nunca poderia se esquecer do ecoar daquela falta de fôlego em seus ouvidos. E então ele viu, mas ainda assim não quis entender. Aquele vermelho tirava a brancura do vestido dela, e então escorria por entre os dedos dele cada vez mais à medida que tentava estancá-lo. _

_O semblante dela mudou e agora a dor e o medo davam lugar a uma serenidade mórbida e ela tocou o rosto dele lhe dando um último afago. No desespero, a mão dele tocou o rosto dela manchando-o de sangue enquanto ela lhe dava o seu último sorriso. Os lábios dele ainda encontraram os dela, buscando um último adeus, mas eles já estavam completamente sem vida. _

_- Não! Deus... por favor, não!"_

Castle acordou gritando em seu quarto vazio. Sem que ele se desse conta, as lágrimas rolaram por sua face enquanto ainda procurava se localizar. Ela não estava lá, não estava morta nos braços dele. Oh, Deus será que ela estava bem?

Sentou-se em sua cama puxando o ar com força na tentativa de fazer aquele peso em seu peito se esvair. Céus, ele estava ficando louco ali. Precisava dela, da pele dela em contato com a sua. Do calor que só a vida daquele corpo trazia. Olhou o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira e o pegou em suas mãos. Ainda era a mesma proteção de tela que ele usava. Uma foto que ele havia tirado dela em um momento de distração de sua musa. Ela sorria, alegre, livre e feliz. Ainda que não fosse com ele.

Pensou em ligar, queria falar com ela, ouvir o som da voz dela em seus ouvidos mesmo que fosse só pelo telefone. Queria tirar aquele vazio que existia dentro do coração dele com o som daquele sorriso que só ela era capaz de dar. Ouvir novamente a voz dela, falando o nome dele naqueles diversos tons diferentes e cheios de significados. Queria acima de tudo ouvi-la chamando-o daquela forma que só ela fazia, quando estava com ele, em seus braços, dissipando toda solidão e o medo de perdê-la que agora dominava sua alma.

Subitamente ele se levantou da cama com raiva, apertando o celular forte contra os dedos. Ele queria odiá-la, nunca mais pensar nela. Sim, ele queria poder sair outra vez com outras mulheres sem ter aquele sentimento de culpa de estava traindo-a. Afinal, eles não tinham nada mesmo. Tudo aquilo que aconteceu entre eles... não ia mais voltar a acontecer.

Como uma leitura de pensamentos do Universo o celular dele tocou entre suas mãos. Depois de três longos dias longe de New York, essa era a primeira vez que recebia uma ligação. Pelo menos daquele número que ele tinha gravado não só no aparelho, mas também dentro de sua alma. O número da mesa dela.

Seu coração bombardeou emoções atropeladas por todo o corpo. Pensou em não atender, era ela ligando, com toda certeza, mas ele não queria atender. Sabia que todo o seu esforço de nada valeria, por que assim que falasse com ela, seu corpo iria se jogar dento do carro e dirigir de volta para sua detetive.

O telefone tremia em suas mãos, chamando insistentemente, fazendo o rosto sorridente brilhar em sua tela, e a sua vontade era de pegar o celular e jogar em direção ao mar. Infelizmente, seus dedos lhe traíram, e quando se deu conta já tinha atendido.

- Beckett, o que você quer? – respondeu ele, com raiva de si mesmo.

- Castle, sou eu Esposito...

Silêncio. A voz do outro lado do telefone não era a esperada.

- Desculpe Espo, achei que era Beckett. – falou envergonhado.

- Pela sua resposta, acredito que minha ligação foi inútil – disse o policial do outro lado da linha.

- O que está acontecendo, Javi? – o tom de voz de Castle havia mudado, a preocupação presente em cada palavra.

- Kate está sumida há 3 dias, bro... – sussurrou o detetive, cuidando para não chamar atenção das pessoas que estavam próximas a ele no distrito. - Não consigo localizar o celular dela, o carro ainda está estacionado na garagem do prédio e...

O coração de Castle pareceu parar de funcionar. Ele sabia que algo estava terrivelmente errado, mas sua voz não saía então ele apenas esperou o amigo terminar.

- Dentro do apartamento... Está tudo revirado, garrafas de bebidas espalhadas pelo chão, e tem... também...

- Tem o que, Esposito? – perguntou ele sem saber mais o que pensar.

- Achei uns papéis, umas anotações dela. Ao que parece ela estava procurando quem atirou em você.

- Isso é loucura! – disse Castle levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

- Eu sei, bro. Mas é da Beckett que estamos falando, sabemos como ela é.

O escritor se amaldiçoou contorcendo-se por dentro em silêncio. O detetive hispânico prosseguiu.

- Achei que ela tivesse ido atrás de alguma pista nova, mas ontem... Recebi uma mensagem, de um pré-pago, desativado claro, que dizia para não continuar a procurá-la, pois só a encontraríamos quando ele quisesse. Achei que fosse algum trote, mas dado às circunstâncias... – Esposito desabafou, esperando uma reação dele.

- Eles a pegaram... – Castle lamentou, odiando-se. – Estou voltando pra cidade agora.

Rick colocou a chave no trinco e estranhou quando a porta abriu facilmente. Por um momento pensou que algumas delas poderiam ter deixado a porta aberta, mas elas não cometeriam esse erro. Não diante de toda aquela situação.

"_Eu quero que saiam do país pelo menos até as coisas se acalmarem. Essas pessoas são perigosas e não sei até que ponto poderei protegê-las. É mais seguro assim."_

As palavras dele se despedindo de sua família no dia anterior ecoou em sua mente e então o medo se apoderou dele quando adentrou em sua casa foi maior. Sofás virados, vidros quebrados, todas as suas coisas completamente destruídas. Subiu os degraus correndo chamando pelo nome das duas, mas o grande e pesado silêncio que estava no recinto já antecipava a resposta. Não havia mesmo ninguém em casa.

Um assombro lhe atravessou violentamente quando viu uma enorme mancha de sangue interligando os dois quartos. Tentou ligar para elas, mas ambos os celulares estavam na caixa postal. Seu tormento ficou ainda maior quando chegou em seu quarto e um recado tinha sido deixado escrito na parede atrás de sua cama:

"_Procurando por alguém, Escritorzinho?"_

Ele ficou estático apenas olhando, encarando as letras escritas com sangue e suas marcas escorridas ao longo do percurso. Sua família estava em perigo.

**MY IMMORTAL – EVANESCENCE**

**COMEÇO DO 4° DIA.**

"_... As costas de Kate levemente inclinadas no piano, e Castle entre as pernas dela, fazendo movimentos circulares com a sua língua... As mãos dela sob a cabeça dele, fazendo do cabelo dele um grande emaranhado. Ele adorava o jeito que ela se entregava a ele. As mãos dele passeavam sobre as pernas dela enquanto sua boca e sua língua a dominavam intimamente..."_

- SOCORRO! – uma voz ecoou interrompendo o sono de Beckett - Não! Não! Não! Saia daqui!

Uma pessoa gritava em desespero ao fundo do corredor. Um grito de dor. Kate levantou da cama, ainda sonolenta, pisando em mais um caco de vidro, mas ignorando a dor, caminhou com dificuldade até a porta. Apenas uma fraca luz no corredor.

"BAM!" – fez o estrondo na porta e Kate se assustou, vendo Maddox aparecer no vidro à sua frente.

- Finalmente acordada, Cinderela? – disse ele divertindo-se com a cara de assustada dela.

- Ainda não cansou desse joguinho Maddox? – ela retrucou afastando-se, tentando se mostrar forte.

- Joguinho? Aposto que você acordou com os gritos do final do corredor, não?! – disse ele procurando nos olhos dela uma resposta. – Caso não tenha escutado direito, acho que posso lhe mostrar com mais clareza... Afinal, eu fui o responsável por aquilo.

As pupilas de Kate de dilataram, sua expressão revelando que aquilo havia mexido com ela. Era isso que Maddox queria. Ver o pânico se formar em sua face, e Kate podia apostar que ele sentia o coração dela bater em ritmo acelerado.

Ele ergueu a mão até altura do vidro, mostrando um pequeno controle remoto, e em questão de segundos um grande grito ecoou na quarto em que ela estava. A única reação de Kate foi erguer as duas mãos colocando no ouvido tentando assim abafar o grito esganiçado. Desespero, dor e sofrimento emanavam do fundo da garganta daquela pobre mulher.

- Sabe Kate, achá-las foi muito complicado. Essa ruivinha é uma pessoa muito esperta...

- Maddox, você não se atreveu... – ela o interrompeu, mas não conseguiu continuar a frase.

Mais um grito ecoou no quarto, sim Maddox havia se divertido em gravar cada grito.

-_Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Por favor! – um suspiro – pai... me ajude..._

O coração de Beckett perdeu o compasso, era a voz de uma outra mulher, aparentemente mais jovem que outra. A essa altura do jogo, Kate não sabia se podia confiar em seus instintos, nem em sua memória, mas no fundo, tinha a nítida impressão de conhecer essa voz.

- Sabe Kate... Os olhos azuis dela, perdendo a vida... Confesso que foi divertido, mas achei que ela iria lutar mais pela vida...

Kate estava encolhida sobre a cama, apenas observando a movimentação de Maddox. Suas forças estavam esvaecendo, a cada dia que passava aquele brilho no olhar que ela carregava a cada vez que o encarava não estava mais ali. Ela temia se alimentar de qualquer coisa que oferecessem ali. Água, comida, tudo isso ficava de lado enquanto ela apenas sentia seu estômago contorcer-se faminto, mas se a comida estivesse contaminada poderia ser muito pior. Kate se fazia de forte, mas, tinha muito medo do que poderia acontecer com ela se a drogassem outra vez. No entanto, pouco a pouco seu corpo ia lhe traindo.

Maddox abriu a porta, fechando-a rapidamente para evitar qualquer reação da parte dela. Olhou para a câmera que havia no quarto, e apenas com um sinal de cabeça a luz do quarto foi acesa. Ele estava vigiando ela, e pelo visto ele tinha companhia.

- Maddox, o que você quer? – disse ela se encolhendo ainda mais na cama.

- Acho que você deveria começar a se alimentar, nosso joguinho está começando a ficar entediante. – disse caminhando até ela, sentando na outra ponta da cama. – era tão mais legal quando você tentava se fazer de forte.

- Você que não me conhece...

- É verdade... Mas tenho que dizer que ficar te observando foi um aprendizado... Ver você e Castle então, me deixou ainda mais instigado em saber com que você é entre quatro paredes.

Ele levou uma mão ao encontro das pernas dela, e em um instinto ela se encolheu ainda mais. As mãos dele foram subindo pelas longas pernas e a única coisa que ela podia sentir era nojo daquele homem. Ao mesmo tempo seus pensamentos lhe remeteram às suas lembranças quando ele disse o nome de Castle.

Ele havia mesmo vigiado a vida dela? Ao longo desse ano? Mas até que ponto? Ou ele estava fazendo isso apenas para bagunçar ainda mais a mente dela? Novamente seu corpo se encolheu, se afastando dele, procurando por um espaço que ela já não tinha mais. As mãos de Madoxx seguiram a trilha até a barriga de Kate, erguendo a barra de sua camiseta, passeando os dedos leves sobre a pele dela. Era macia e sedosa, como ele já havia imaginado que poderia ser.

Kate fechou os olhos, ter as mãos daquele homem passeando sobre o corpo dela deixava enjoada, se tivesse comido algo, com certeza seu corpo teria expelido tudo. Os toques de Maddox continuavam, suaves para ele, pesados para ela. Ele tirou a mão de dentro da blusa, acariciando a lateral de seu corpo, deixando-a zonza. Sua vontade era de sair correndo, mas seu corpo não respondia, forças já não tinha mais.

- Por favor, pare. – disse ela sem olhar para ele, mas mãos dele continuando sobre o corpo dela a sufocava. – Por favor. – e adormeceu.

Maddox ficou algum tempo ali parado, apenas observando. Será que ela desmaiou? Ou apenas fingia para que ele saísse dali? Ele levantou calmamente da cama, caminhando pelo quarto dela, observando a comida do dia anterior, ela não havia tocado em nada, assim como as outras vezes. Seguiu até a porta e a deixou entre aberta, pegando a bandeja de comida.

- NÃO SE ATREVA! – Maddox gritou.

Kate se levantava da cama as pressas para tentar fugir, mas estava fraca demais e acabou caindo sobre os cacos de vidro machucando-se. Ele jogou as coisas no chão e agarrando-a pela cintura, a ergueu do chão jogando-a com força sobre a cama novamente. Mesmo com pequenos cortes espalhados no corpo Beckett continuava a gastar o que ainda restava de força em seu corpo, lutando com o homem que agora estava sobre ela. Tentava tirar o corpo dele dali, enquanto ele dominava facilmente a mulher rebelde que estava embaixo dele.

Suas mãos frágeis tentavam ficar entre o corpo dele e o dela empurrando-o com sua pouca força ao mesmo tempo em que ela procurava sua voz para gritar. Então ela sentiu uma das mãos dele deixando o corpo dela, e segundos de alívio a tomaram quando ela percebeu que agora ele estava segurando seu pescoço.

Maddox a apertava com força, seu corpo pesava sobre o diafragma dela, dificultando toda sua respiração. Ela tentava livrar o seu pescoço em busca de ar, mas cada vez menos fôlego ela tinha para fazer isso. A outra mão livre dele rasgou a blusa dela disparando ainda mais seu coração, lançando mais adrenalina em seu corpo, exigindo mais do oxigênio que ela não tinha. Assim, incapaz de dominá-lo, também tornou-se incapaz de mover-se quando seu corpo finalmente desistiu.

_continua..._

* * *

**Notas das autoras**: Demorou mas saiu, mais um capítulo para a alegria de vocês! Lado positivo, minhas aulas acabaram, o que indica de os próximos capítulos não demoraram tanto a sair, espero que gostem, mais capítulo feito para vocês! será que vale comentário?

até a próxima galera.


	16. Capítulo Quinze

_Olá meninas! Como algumas de vocês sabem, essa semana perdemos uma grande amiga do nosso meio casckett. Esse capítulo é dedicado à nossa amada Denise, onde quer que ela esteja. Adaptamos um trecho de outra fic, Rescue me, mas que expressava o que nosso coração ainda sente profundamente._ **(***)** _To you Deh, you'll keep living in our hearts. Always._

* * *

Antes... um video pra vcs entrarem no clima da fic (aqui nao ta entrando os links mas é so colocar no youtuba :) )

**Castle & Beckett - My Immortal Evanescence**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Final do 4º dia.**

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

Maddox saiu de cima do corpo dela, amolecido e sem vida. Ele havia exagerado na força, mas a culpa era dela, ela tinha esse dom de mexer com a cabeça das pessoas e as fazerem perder o juízo. Ficou observando o corpo sob a cama, sem movimentos, sem respiração, com a boca e os olhos entreabertos.

Saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta, já que agora ela não corria o risco de fugir, como havia tentado minutos antes. Se ela não tivesse se antecipado, talvez ele não tivesse que mudar os planos dele tão drasticamente como agora teria que fazer. Maddox odiava isso, todos os seus passos eram milimetricamente calculados, sem margens de erro, sem pontas soltas. Seu treinamento no exército lhe ensinara isso.

Agora era hora de voltar a planejar, uma saída rápida, sem falhas, caso contrário, ela seria o próximo a estar no lugar dela pois para o ramo dele, falhas eram sinal de fraqueza. Maddox era conhecido em seu meio como um dos mais cruéis, e confiáveis, por isso desde o início do caso dela, ele estava no controle, observando, e alertando quando necessário. Por mais que Lockwood, tivesse tentado assumir o controle, sendo o rosto por de trás de tudo, era ele quem ajudava a mexer os peões do jogo, sendo o braço direito do The Draggon.

Chegou até o outro quarto, e viu os dois corpos ali, sem vida. Pegou uma lona preta, e enrolou a primeira ruiva amarrando para ficar mais fácil carregar o corpo. A mesma coisa fez com a segunda ruiva, a senhora de idade, que também estava no quarto e havia visto tudo o que ele fez com a jovem que estava com ela. Os pedidos de misericórdia das duas haviam sido em vão.

Colocou ambos os corpos na parte de trás do carro, juntamente com algumas coisas que ele iria precisar, fechou o porta malas, e caminhou de volta para o quarto onde Beckett estava, ainda deitada na cama do mesmo modo que ele havia deixado. O corpo dele tremia de raiva. Nada disso era pra estar acontecendo, nada de plano de emergência, nada de loucuras de última hora. Mas não, ela não podia ter sossegado.

Com um só movimento, o ex- militar jogou o corpo desfalecido da deteive sobre os ombros, e a carregou para fora do quarto e para o mesmo destino das outras duas mulheres. Apenas quando ele colocou no banco de trás do carro, pode notar o quão pálida ela estava. Ele teria que reconhecer que no fundo, no fundo, nela foi uma grande lutadora.

Kate Beckett havia sobrevivido a um tiro e a muitas outras coisas ao longo desses anos. Todas as vezes que ela chegava próximo de encontrar a verdade, algo acontecia a ela ou a alguém que ela realmente gostava. Todos esses anos ela foi vítima de muitas dores, físicas, emocionais, psicológicas, mas mesmo assim se manteve em pé. É, ela realmente foi uma grande lutadora. Ele beberia em homenagem a ela ao final da noite.

Dirigiu calmamente até um local que ele conhecia bem, havia ido ali alguns momentos apenas para... entender... compreender a história por um todo, principalmente pelo lado da vitima. Irônico isso não?  
Como a iluminação era pouca, ele teve que usar os faróis do carro pra ajudar em seu trabalho. Posicionou alguns detalhes que estavam fora de ordem, apenas para dar a dramaticidade necessária para a cena, o seu toque especial, e se tudo saísse como o combinado, o definitivo.

Abriu o porta malas do carro, tirou o primeiro corpo, e o posicionou como desejava, depois voltou e pegou o segundo corpo colocando como havia em imaginado em sua mente insana. Uma reposicionada na mão de uma, um mecha de cabelo ajeitada na outra, os mínimos detalhes eram aperfeiçoados cuidadosamente por ele. Sim, a verdade por de trás daquelas visitas ao local era exatamente esta, para que todos os detalhes, os mínimos detalhes fossem colocados. Não, não poderia haver mais nenhum tipo de falhas e agora, era a hora de acrescentar a peça final de toda macabra montagem. Katherine Beckett.

**Madrugada do 5º dia**

Ele ainda andava pela casa, o assombro completamente estampado por toda sua face, chegando até a mesmo a desfigurá-lo. Castle ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali. Toda a sua casa destruída, não havia nenhum cômodo que havia sido intocado, inclusive seu escritório estava completamente arruinado. Todas as suas pesquisas individuais sobre o caso da mãe dela haviam desaparecido e seu quadro eletrônico com todo esquema sobre a morte de Johanna Beckett estava agora no chão, com alguns buracos de bala de alguma arma com um preciso silenciador e seu hd também não estava mais lá.

A parte mais intrigante de tudo, era o sangue, tanto na casa, quando na parede do quarto. Muito sangue apenas para uma pessoa, muito sangue para ter sido apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto de algum maníaco desvairado que não tivesse noção do que estivesse fazendo ou planejando. A perícia havia terminado o seu serviço e pedido que ele deixasse a cena do crime para não comprometer as evidências, mas ele não poderia simplesmente sair dali. Ali era sua casa, seu lar, onde estavam as lembranças de tudo o que havia passado ao lado de sua família e, de maneira especial, as lembranças de tudo o que havia passado com ela.

- Kate... onde você está? – falou ele para o vazio solitário da imensidão daquela sala cheia do que agora era nada mais que lixo. – Onde vocês estão?

Ele apertou o celular com força, enquanto as lágrimas gotejavam de sua face, pensando nas três mulheres mais importantes de sua vida. ***** Ainda não havia parado para pensar o quanto tudo aquilo poderia ser verdade. Ele não queria parar para pensar porque aquilo simplesmente não podia ser verdade.*****Ele ainda não havia conseguido contactar sua mãe e filha e isso era o que o deixava ainda mais perdido. Os celulares delas estavam fora de área, isso de certa forma era esperado pois ele havia pedido pra elas saírem do país, pois depois de tudo o que aconteceu não era justo ficarem em Nova Iorque, muito menos na casa deles, ainda que com proteção. Os caras por trás de todo esse caso, eram especialistas em quebrar sistemas de segurança reforçados, o que dizer de uma simples vigilância policial solitária? No entanto, pelo visto, elas não haviam escutado a ele, ou o mais provável de tudo, haviam sido surpreendidas no momento em que tentavam deixar o apartamento.

Esposito chegou esbaforido, seu carro fazendo ruído alto contra a aspereza do asfalto. Seu coração pulsava em sua garganta e se estivesse de pé, em vez de sentado atrás do volante, com certeza poderia sentir a força do tremor de suas pernas. Saiu do carro, sem se importar com seu corpo que trazia a mensagem do desespero em toda a sua linguagem. Aquela voz sem vida ao telefone não descrevia nem de longe o que ele estaria prestes a presenciar.

- Onde ela está? – falou o detetive hispânico, tentando não ser engolido pelo buraco em sua própria voz.

Sua cabeça virou lentamente e seus olhos registraram o momento em que a colocavam na ambulância, podendo registrar apenas um relance de sua aparência. Tão pálida quanto os cadáveres sem vida mais adiante. Caminhou devagar até um policial em busca de atualizações e enquanto recebia as devidas informações, aquela voz sobressaltada atingiu seus ouvidos lhe tirando a concentração.

- ONDE ELAS ESTÃO?! ONDE? CADÊ ELAS? – o escritor tentava invadir a cena do crime, mas era impedindo por dois policiais.

- Castle! Hey, Castle! – Espo chamava o escritor que tinha os olhos fixos na imagem atrás do amigo policial.

Castle havia acabado de chegar no precinto e encarava mais uma vez a cadeira vazia de sua musa. Tudo para ele estava vazio de sentimentos consumido por uma grande dor. Ele havia perdido tudo o que realmente importava para ele e agora ele não tinha mais outro lugar para ir a não ser ficar ali, aguardando um notícia, qualquer uma notícia, de preferência uma boa notícia, mesmo que provavelmente ela não viesse.

Foi assim que ele ficou sabendo da chamada para reforço policial em alguma cena de crime. Ele ouviu o endereço ser dito em voz alta, e naquele momento, antes mesmo de reconhecer o nome do local, ele simplesmente soube o que lhe aguardava. Um beco cheio de policiais, algumas latas de lixo esquecidas e então, posicionada meticulosamente entre elas, aquela sombra que sempre lhe fora tão familiar. Os cabelos ruivos, logos e brilhantes, contrastavam com a pele branca levemente acinzentada de apenas um dos braços que podia ser visto do lugar onde ele estava.

Ao lado dela, no chão, naquele belo vestido azul requintado, que ele não se lembrava de ter visto antes, mas que fazia jus ao gosto impecável de sua mãe. A velha senhora também repousava ali sem vida, corpo magro, cabelos bem cuidados, ainda que curtos, os braços abertos, abandonados em forma de cruz. O terror tomava conta da alma de Castle e por um momento agradeceu estar sendo contido por alguém ou teria desabado ali mesmo. Murmurou ofegante com a voz traspassada de tanta dor.

-S-ão el-as... ?

Espo não demorou a responder imaginando o que o escritor estava passando naquele momento. Respondeu seco e claro.

- Não, bro... Não são elas. É a Kate.

* * *

**Shattered - Tradding Yesterday**

Rick estava ao lado dela, preocupado ainda por não ter conseguido contato com sua família. Tentava a cada minuto não ser consumido pelo pleno desespero, pois Kate estava ali e precisava dele e mesmo que ainda estivesse profundamente magoado com ela, não podia negar que a amava. Só de pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la ele entendera que seu maldito coração ainda a amava. Mas isso não significava que eles iriam ficar juntos como ele queria, muito menos como ela imaginava.

O telefone finalmente tocou em seu bolso e ele saiu do quarto para não incomodar o descanso de Kate. Cinco dias de maus tratos arruinaram completamente as forças da detetive levando-a praticamente à morte e, mesmo já estando fora de perigo, seu estado ainda era bastante delicado.

Ela abriu e fechou os algumas vezes se sentindo zonza e sua garganta movimentava-se pesadamente enquanto a sede a afligia em demasiado. Era a impressão dela ou Castle havia estado lá? Ela podia jurar que havia sentido o cheiro dele perto dela, a voz dele sussurrando em seu ouvido, o calor dele através de suas finas mãos. No entanto, passeando ainda os olhos pelo quarto viu que estava ali sozinha e ela estava com tanta sede.

A jarra com água e gelo estava numa cômoda próximo à sua cama e o líquido extremamente convidativo a motivou para ir buscá-lo independente de seu estado físico ser capaz disso ou não. Sentou-se na cama, arrumando a camisola do hospital, colocando os cabelos detrás das orelhas sentiu o chão com os pés, tentando firmá-los. Um passo apoiada na mesa de cabeceira, depois outro passo, então seu alvo estava mais próximo e ela achou que poderia ir mais rápido.

Sem apoio ela vencia a distância que a impedia de saciar sua agonia e cada vez menos esforço ela parecia fazer até que simplesmente já não fazia mais esforço nenhum. Seu corpo flutuava no ar descendo lentamente em direção ao chão até que ela sentisse a ponta de seus cabelos roçando suavemente o assoalho do quarto. Sua queda foi amortecida pelos aqueles braços fortes, seus olhos foram de encontro aos dele, e novamente ela adormeceu.

* * *

Ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama dela, e em momento algum deixou de ocupar aquele lugar, com apenas algumas saídas esporádicas para atender alguns telefonemas, ou até mesmo falar com Esposito que havia passado por ali.  
Ela ainda estava muito debilitada, ele podia ver o quão pálida ela ainda estava e os hematomas pelos braços e até em seus pés ainda eram bem visíveis. Isso o deixava louco e logicamente reacaía sobre ele um enorme sentimento de culpa. Ela estava sendo violentada fisicamente enquanto ele estava do outro lado da cidade, se escondendo dele mesmo, longe dela.

Mas não poderia deixar de culpá-la também, sua teimosia a arrastou essa situação, desde o começo ele vinha falando que não poderia falar nada, que era mais seguro para ela a omissão dos fatos, uma segurança que ele tentou gerar pra ela, mas sua teimosia e instinto policial não a convenceram disto, e agora ela havia pago um preço muito grande por isso.

Os olhos dela se abriram lentamente, piscando descompassadamente tentando se ajustar à claridade que vinha da janela. Levantou a mão até a altura dos olhos, os movimentos limitados pela nova medicação em sua veia, mas logo eles foram completamente cessados quando ela ouviu a voz serena dele.

- Você acordou... - falou ele preocupado, não conseguindo segurar um sorriso ao vê-la acordada.

- Ca-stle... - falou ela com a voz falhando.

- Como você está? – perguntou ele se aproximando mais dela e, não conseguindo resistir a imensa vontade de tocá-la acariciou o rosto dela devagar.

- Bem... Melhor – ela arrumou a voz, estranhamente surpreendida pelo toque, apesar de querê-lo com todas as suas forças. –... Você... Você... esteve aqui o tempo todo?

- Sim, mas precisei sair um pouco... - disse ele reassumindo a postura protetora de si mesmo. - Achei que ia encontrar você aqui no chão de novo, tentando dar uma de super - heroína.

O semblante de Kate se modificou e seu coração palpitou erraticamente. Castle realmente estava lá, nada daquilo havia sido um sonho e logicamente o tom sarcástico dele não havia passado despercebido.

- Então... eu realmente... – tentou falar ela, mas foi logo interrompida por ele.

- Sim, você desmaiou novamente – em um tom seco e ríspido. – Ainda está debilitada, não pode tentar fazer esforços... – sim o tom ríspido dele havia se esvaecido e o preocupado e amável Castle estava de volta.

De repente ela se tornou pálida, assombrada e uma onda de enjôo disparou seu monitor cardíaco quando ela se lembrou de como havia acordado naquele beco.

_"Seu peito ainda doía pela violência com que Maddox a transportara, e respirar ainda era continuamente difícil. Ela se sentiu mal colocada, desajeitada, e seus olhos lutavam para manterem-se abertos encarando o já brilhante azul do céu do início da manhã. Ela ergueu a cabeça, tentando levantar-se com o resto de suas forças e então um grito abafado saiu sem som de sua garganta sem fôlego._

_Ela rolou para longe daquela terrível visão. Sim, ela havia acordado nos braços daquela mulher que a olhava fixamente com os olhos manchados de um denso azul sem cor. Não, Maddox não teria sido capaz daquilo, ninguém poderia ser tão mau assim. Ela olhou ao redor conseguindo analisar a situação com muita dificuldade. O recado dessa vez havia sido muito bem dado._  
_Entre os restos de roupas que ela ainda usava havia um celular, o seu celular, e logo ela discou para o primeiro nome em sua caixa de chamadas, falando com a voz fraca sobre sua localização e antes mesmo de encerrar a chamada, ela apagou outra vez."_

- Kate...O que você está sentindo... – falou ele começando a ficar nervoso ao vê-la ofegar.

- Cas-tle... Martha... Su-a fi-lha...Onde elas estão?... E-las estão bem? – perguntou ela extramente agitada.

- Sim... elas estão... estão em Paris... Elas conseguiram viajar antes dele encontra-las.

- Graças a Deus... eu pensei que elas...ele... – Kate não conseguiu completar a frase com aquela outra lembrança em mente.  
– E você...como você está... você levou um tiro e ...foi minha culpa Castle, foi tudo minha culpa... Eu..eu sinto muito, Castle... muito mesmo...

- Acalme-se... – disse ele interrompendoa-a. - O pior já passou...Elas estão bem, eu estou bem e você... está aqui.

Ele envolveu a bochecha dela com as mãos e ela se permitiu perder-se naquela gostosa sensação. Ela deu um singelo sorriso para ele, ela adorava ver o quão amável ele era com ela. O toque dela a acalmava, a excitava remetendo-a a gostosas lembranças de seus momentos como parceiros e bem mais que isso. Sua mente começou a trabalhar em algo com se fosse uma retrospectiva de tudo que haviam compartilhado... na cama.

_'- Eu te amo, Kate...'_

Sua primeira noite de amor, na casa dele, onde ela resolveu mandar os planos para o inferno, e desfrutar daquilo que eles iram muitas outras vezes compartilhar. Todas as vezes que chegaram a o clímax juntos, e das outras vezes em que ele a fazia ir dos céus a terra e vice e versa, em instantes, dos prazeres que ela lhe dava, das loucuras que haviam feito.

_"...Os braços dele em volto da cintura dela, na porta do bar, onde tudo aquilo havia começado, ela acompanhada, e ele também devidamente acompanhado, mas ambos machucando seus corações, ali uma nova história começava na vida deles... uma história que até um autor de best-sellers como ele teria dificuldades de escrever.."_

Sim, sua vida ao lado de Castle havia sido a cada instante uma nova aventura, de puro prazer... e de momentos que ficariam para sempre guardados.

_'- Eu ainda amo você, Kate...'_

Em todas as vezes em que estiveram juntos, ele sempre deixava claro o que sentia por ela, que para ele tudo aquilo era real. Agora não havia com voltar no tempo, o que aconteceu ficaria marcado, seria mais um fardo na vida de Kate Beckett. Eles poderiam tentar de novo agora, não poderiam?

* * *

**Castle/Beckett | Shattered [HD] **(video do youtuba)

Continua...

COMENTS?


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**BULLETPROOF WEEKS – MATT NATHANSON**

**Capítulo Dezesseis. **

Eles entraram no quarto de hotel, sem pensar em nada além de desejar que a cama fosse confortável. Depois de tantos dias em uma cama e em um sofá de hospital, Kate e Rick ansiavam por uma boa e merecida noite de sono, embora a noite propriamente dita fosse demorar a chegar visto que passava um pouco mais das duas da tarde.

Era um quarto simples, relativamente pequeno, com duas camas de solteiro uma do lado da outra, separadas apenas por uma mesinha com flores e uma pequena gaveta. Havia também no quarto um armário embutido, uma tv pequena com canais a cabo, um frigobar e um banheiro sem muitas regalias, aquilo que o orçamento já apertado do distrito permitia gastar.

A ideia principal era que eles ficassem ali até que as coisas se acalmassem e houvesse mais segurança para eles dois de uma forma geral, mesmo que os dois soubessem que isso era uma realidade extremamente utópica para eles. Enquanto todo esse caso não fosse solucionado e os verdadeiros culpados estivessem mortos ou na cadeia nenhum deles dois poderiam viver sua vida em paz. Eles não tinham o direito nem de morar em suas próprias casas. Tanto o apartamento dela quanto o dele haviam se tornado cenas recentes de crime e as investigações continuavam ativas por ordem da Capitã Gates.

A chefe do 12º precinto estava furiosa com o fato de sempre esconderem dela informações sobre esse caso. Um caso que já havia matado dois policiais aposentados e também tinha sido responsável pela morte do ex-chefe de polícia o qual ela havia assumido o posto, além de quase ter sido o responsável pela morte de sua ex-detetive, visto que Beckett havia pedido demissão, e de seu não- tradicional parceiro, Castle. Sim, "Iron Gates" acabaria com aquela festa de uma vez por todas, indo até o fim para descobrir os verdadeiros culpados. Agora ela tinha tornado isso pessoal.

Kate andou devagar até a cama sentindo falta do apoio dos braços dele ao redor de sua cintura, mas logo que encontrou o colchão macio ela suspirou de alívio. Poderia dormir para sempre ali mesmo. Castle se ocupava em organizar as coisas deles nos respectivos lados do armário. Trouxeram poucas coisas, algumas roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal, o básico já que eles pretendiam passar o mínimo de tempo possível ali. Aguardavam apenas a liberação da capitã que permitiu que os dois ficassem juntos para proteção mútua, além de economizar pessoal na equipe de segurança montada para tentar mantê-los fora de perigo.

Castle olhou para ela, de olhos fechados, com as duas mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga, e os pés descalços sobre a cama. Os hematomas agora já eram quase imperceptíveis, e os ferimentos estavam cobertos com curativos, mas ele sabia que eles ainda estavam lá. Sentiu raiva, dor e uma enorme impotência ao saber que a única coisa que poderia fazer era esconder-se de tudo aquilo. Bom, pelo menos agora estava com ela.

- Não dói mais como antes, sabia? – falou ela baixinho, mentindo inclusive, percebendo o olhar sentido dele. – Não é sua culpa. É minha.

Beckett o conhecia, sabia exatamente o que estava passando pela mente dele porque era exatamente o que estava passando na mente dela. Ela, como policial, tinha a obrigação de protegê-lo e mantê-lo longe de problemas, assim como na mente de Castle o pensamento dele era de que era ele quem deveria mantê-la a salvo. Afinal de contas, ele era o homem ali.

- Er... – ele tentou desconversar. Talvez fosse melhor esquecerem aquilo tudo. – Você está com fome? Eu posso ir buscar alguma coisa.

"Formal. Muito formal", ela pensou. O que estava acontecendo com o jeito de Castle se comportar com ela? Num minuto ele estava cheio de cuidados, realmente em pânico por imaginar tudo o que ela sofreu e no minuto seguinte, ele estava ali. Frio, distante, como se ela fosse um outro alguém, um alguém qualquer e não a sua musa, sua parceira, sua... amante.

- Não... Obrigada... Não quero nada. – disse ela, meio emburrada, encarando o teto acima dela.

- Posso ligar a tv pra você se você quiser... – falou ele andando para perto da tv, ligando-a. – Nos deram um quarto com tv a cabo, tem muitas opções...

Ele segurava o controle em mãos passando por todos os canais existentes conferindo o que havia no pacote. Filmes, jogos, notícias, desenhos passeavam descontroladamente pela tela de 21 polegadas de maneira tão rápida que Beckett nem conseguia processar o que estava sendo anunciado.

- Bah... Por Deus, Castle. Pare de mudar os canais assim. Está me deixando neurótica. Escolha um canal qualquer e assista. Eu não quero ver tv.

Dito isto, Beckett se virou na cama, com o coração batendo mais rápido de irritação e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza. Desde que voltaram a se reencontrar naquele hospital era difícil manterem uma conversa amigável, sem cutucar feridas, por mais que alguns minutos. Estavam tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas pelo visto não estava funcionando. O tal fardo que os dois estavam carregando estava começando a realmente ficar pesado demais.

Todas as coisas que passaram juntos, as ameaças de vida, os tiroteios, os casos sem solução e, especialmente, todas as vezes que ficaram juntos sendo mais amigos ou muito mais que amigos havia tornado o relacionamento deles em extremo diferente. Castle e Beckett já não eram mais os mesmos. Esperava ela que um dia pudessem realmente voltar à estaca zero.

Perdida nesses pensamentos Kate acabou adormecendo vítima da união do tédio e do efeito dos remédios que ainda continuaria a tomar até total recuperação. Rick por sua vez ocupou-se em terminar de arrumar o restante das coisas, tomar um banho e decidir o que fazer depois. Precisava sair, fazer algumas compras e enviar mais dinheiro para sua família em Paris, mas não tinha certeza se deveria deixá-la sozinha.

Pensou um pouco observando que ela repousava serenamente. Céus, como ele a amava. Entretanto, seu coração já havia levado muitas respostas negativas para que ele tivesse preparado ou mesmo disposto para ouvir mais uma. Não, dessa vez ele havia prometido a si mesmo a não insistir em nada mais do que uma simples e saudável amizade e parceiros de trabalho. Se bem que isso realmente não estava dando muito certo. Ele e Beckett nunca seriam apenas bons amigos.

Para ser amigos, eles teriam que fingir nada aconteceu, que tudo o que compartilharam não passou de uma mera ilusão, de que as juras de amor que foram trocadas, não passaram de palavras soltas no ar, de que nada daquilo foi real. Mas, como tentar convencer o coração de que você não ama uma pessoa, quando todo o seu corpo e seu anseio por estar próximo diz o contrário a você? Como lutar contra os instintos de deitar ao lado dela nesse momento e trazê-la para o seu peito, e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficará bem, mesmo ele sabendo que essa é a inconstância da vida deles. Como tentar negar com palavras o que o coração diz com o olhos... Não há como. Simplesmente, não há.

E assim com a certeza de que seu amor por Kate nunca diminuiu, muito pelo contrário só aumentou com a distância e o tempo que ficou longe dela, ele deixou o quarto, desejando internamente que um dia, quem sabe, ele conseguisse tirar todo aquele sentimento de dentro dele. Um dia, talvez ele conseguisse vê-la e ouvi-la falar, sem se lembrar de todas as vezes que a teve nos braços, quando a pele dela deslizava suada contra a sua.

"_Castle começou devagar, como se degustasse de cada milímetro daquele corpo em contato com o seu. As mãos femininas passeavam pelas costas dele e vez por outra o puxavam contra ela numa forma silenciosa de dizer que o queria completamente. E então cada vez mais fundo os toque se tornaram mais confusos e ao mesmo tempo mais ritmados, os gemidos mais altos e também mais abafados, e o prazer daquela alegria se perdia na dor daquela tristeza que fazia os dois ter a certeza de que aquela seria a última vez._

_Ambos tremiam ainda colados e os suores molhavam os dois corpos deixando as marcas e a essência daquela paixão na alma e na mente daqueles amantes. Beckett se mexeu e Rick ainda tentou mantê-la no lugar, mas ele sabia que não seria assim. Mais uma vez ela iria embora, como se outra pessoa assumisse sua identidade. A Beckett cheia de vida e de paixão que acabara de se entregar a ele, agora dava lugar a uma Beckett fria, de olhos vazios e semblante pesado._

_- Kate... - chamou ele, enquanto ela juntava a própria roupa do chão. – Eu não vou desistir da gente._

_Os olhares se encontraram devagar, mas rapidamente a resposta dela ecoou baixo pelo lugar._

_- Mas eu sim._

_Lentamente ela se afastou e mesmo sem olhar para trás destrancou a porta, deixando apenas o som metálico quebrar o silêncio e o coração dos dois."_

**FAKE PLASTIC TREES - RADIOHEAD**

"_... Aquele barulho lhe era muito singular. Ela como detetive conhecia aquele tilintar como ninguém. Maddox havia acabado de engatilhar uma arma, mas não era uma arma qualquer, era uma 38 de cano longo. Se ela estivesse em outra situação faria alguma piadinha sobre 'velho-oeste', mas nesse momento não seria muito bem aceita. Maddox caminhou até ela, sorrindo de uma forma que a deixava preocupada. Ainda sentia o gosto da bílis em sua boca, mesmo depois de um certo tempo que tinha sido acordada ali, naquela cadeira amarrada daquela forma desconfortante_

_- Sabe detetive, as ordens que eu tenho é de fazer uma execução limpa e direta... – disse ele, embora isso não fosse verdade, apenas para aterrorizá-la. - Mas, eu estive pensando... – ele falava pausadamente de um jeito que agoniava. - É uma pena acabar logo com um bom adversário como você, apenas por capricho de um velho medroso..._

_Ele caminhava em volta da cadeira, mexendo nos longos cabelos de Kate com o cano da arma, a fazendo sentir o gelo do aço em sua nuca, causando uma arrepio em toda sua pele, que percorria por todo o seu corpo._

_- Eu poderia acabar com tudo isso agora mesmo – ele se posicionou atrás dela, colocou a arma na altura do osso occipital, forçando a cabeça dela para frente, para ela que ela sentisse toda a tensão de ter uma arma apoiada contra a sua cabeça. – Um simples movimento e "bang". _

_Como instinto, Kate apenas fechou os olhos, esperando aquilo que parecia ser inevitável. Maddox puxou lentamente o gatilho da arma, e ela escutou o algo como se fosse uma engrenagem girando o tambor da arma lentamente. Nesses microssegundos, seu coração disparou, seu peito prendeu o ar, sua mente lhe trouxe diversas lembranças e ela engoliu em seco, esperando, até que ouviu aquele baque surdo. O tambor da arma estava vazio e então ela soltou a respiração."_

Castle tentou sair do quarto sem fazer barulho, mas o som daquela porta de ferro se fechando, acabou se sincronizando com o sonho de Kate, fazendo com que ela acordasse em um pequeno sobressalto, mas fortemente assustada e com a respiração errática. Sentou-se sobre a cama rapidamente em alerta, olhando com os olhos estalados para todos os lados, até que lentamente conseguiu identificar o local em que estava agora. Era um quarto de hotel, tudo aquilo já havia acabado, ela havia sido resgatada, estava segura agora, mas infelizmente não era assim que ela se sentia, pelo menos não ainda.

- Castle...? – ela chamou por ele, mas não houve resposta. Ela estava sozinha ali.

Mesmo que agora tudo não passasse de um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo, o medo ainda a dominava e ela se encolheu sobre a cama abraçando o travesseiro na frente do corpo como se fosse um escudo. Sim, tudo que havia passado com Maddox ainda estava vivo em sua mente, todos os dias, todos os minutos, todos os segundos. Aquele homem sabia como mexer com a cabeça de alguém, o terror psicológico era uma das suas maiores especialidades.

Kate ainda tentou fechar os olhos, controlar a respiração para se acalmar, mas imediatamente se lembrou daquela cena de crime, da forma como foi deixada nos braços daquela menina, tão jovem e com certeza cheia de vida e extremamente parecida com a filha de Castle. Aquilo não havia sido coincidência. A menina fora colocada ali na mesma posição em que sua mãe morreu. Beckett estremeceu também se lembrando do rosto daquela senhora, fitando-a com o véu da morte sobre os olhos, e aquele lugar. Tudo aquilo que acontecera com sua mãe poderia acontecer de novo, e com a família dele. Não, ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Levantou apreensiva da cama, andando doloridamente com os pés ainda sensíveis, indo até a porta do quarto onde encontrou dois policias a postos. Pediu para ambos entrar, não gostava de ter ninguém vigiando a vida dela, muito menos os passos dela. Apoiou-se, com a ajuda de um deles, na mesinha e depois de despejar uma porção de argumentos contra eles, conseguiu fazer com que eles desistissem da vigília, pelo menos ali na porta do quarto deles.

Kate tentou caminhar um pouco pelo quarto, que não ajudava no tamanho, mas auxiliava por sempre ter um móvel perto para apoio. O remédio que estava tomando não estava ajudando muito no quesito dor. Ela podia jurar que a única coisa que medicação causava a ela era sono, e era a única coisa que ela estava realmente evitando. Dormir era relembrar de tudo que havia passado, relembrar causava dor.

Ela precisava falar com alguém. Alguém que fosse tão obstinado quanto ela. Alguém que entendesse o que ela estava passando e que soubesse exatamente como era não ter respostas e ainda se sentir completamente indefeso tornando-se apenas mais uma vítima de seus algozes. Alguém que, como ela, nunca se contentaria com isso.

Castle voltava da lanchonete quando encontrou os dois policias caminhando pelo corredor em direção a saída do hotel, os dois apenas acenaram com a cabeça sem dizer nada, deixando ele ainda mais preocupado fazendo-o ele acelerar os passos em direção ao quarto, algo estava muito errado, Gates havia pessoalmente instruído os dois guardas a nunca deixar a vigília, Kate havia aprontado uma das dela de novo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse ele fechando a porta do quarto colocando o copo de café na mesinha mais próxima.

- Caminhar pelo quarto, dizem que é bom. – disse ela desconversando, um passo em falso uma careta de dor transpareceu em seu rosto – Mas, acho que ainda é cedo para maratonas.

- Estou falando dos policiais, Gates ordenou que ambos ficassem ali, para evitar qualquer coisa – disse ele dando um passo a frente para ir ajudá-la, mas parando no meio do movimento, ele continuava magoado com ela.

- Cas.. eles não precisam ficar ali. – disse ela apoiando na cama e voltando a deitar lentamente.

"_Cas..." _ só em ouvir ela lhe chamar daquela maneira, o remetia a lembranças... a lembranças de sua primeira noite juntos, a noite em que todas as barreiras foram quebradas.

_- Mais forte Cas... – ela tentou pedir, mas ele a impediu descendo sua boca sobre a dela._

_- Shhh... Apenas aproveite o momento minha querida... - disse ele, beijando-a enquanto aumentava gradativamente o seu próprio ritmo._

_Ela sorrira entre seus lábios quando o ouviu dizer "minha querida" era um sorriso de satisfação, um sorriso que ele se acostumaria facilmente a fazer ela lhe dar, um sorriso diferente dos outros, um sorriso dele, apenas pra ele..._

Aquele sorriso hoje não estava ali, muito menos a luxúria e sensualismo, ao qual ambos haviam aprendido a compartilhar entre quatro paredes, as loucuras do ápice do sexo e do amor. Muita coisa havia acontecido, muitas páginas adjacentes foram adicionadas aquela história de amor. Ele abriu uma das sacolas que havia trazido e pegando alguns dos materiais, seguiu para o banheiro para lavar as mãos. Voltou, sentando-se ao lado dela, com o semblante irritadiço e tomando um dos pés dela nas mãos começou a retirar o enfaixamento que agora estava sujo de sangue.

- Eu posso me cuidar sozinha. – disse ela, puxando os pés para longe dele e trancando-se no banheiro.

Castle ficou imóvel e apenas suspirou. A primeira noite deles juntos naquele quarto do hotel seria completamente diferente do que fora há pouco tempo atrás. As lembranças atormentariam o corpo e a mente de ambos, mas para o bem deles, eles teriam que aprender a conviver da melhor maneira... Se é que isso ainda seria possível.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota das Autoras: **Feliz 2013! com muitas alegrias e felicidades, com muito Castle e muito Caskett! é o que desejamos a vocês de todo coração! Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo! e esperamos que continuem conosco nesse novo ano que se inicia! um grande beijo a todos, e até o próximo cap!

ahh, comentem! =D


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**MÚSICA: MATT NATHANSON - KISS QUICK **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

**ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES**

Por mais incrível que isso pudesse parecer, hoje estava um dia calmo, um dia que ele poderia quase que exclusivamente se dedicar ao caso de Beckett. Finalmente ela havia saído do hospital, após setedias de internação. Ele queria muito vê-la, mas essa visita amigável poderia esperar. Pulsava na veia dele o enorme desejo de esmagar com os próprios punhos a cara do filho da mãe que havia feito isso com sua parceira e com seu amigo três meses atrás. Ele rangia os dentes só de imaginar o que ela estava passando e então seu celular tocou.

- Esposito! – ele atendeu prontamente o telefone de sua mesa, olhando a pouca movimentação do distrito.

- Javi... – sussurrou ela.

Era o que bastava para que as lembranças dele corroessem os seus pensamentos, e fosse carregado para as recordações daquela madrugada daquele dia terrível da semana passada.

"_... A voz dela era suave, baixa, na verdade, fraca demais. Como um sussurro ele ouviu sua amiga chamar por ele e todo seu corpo estremeceu tendo a certeza de que Kate Beckett jamais falaria assim se não estive prestes a..._

_- Kate... Kate... Sou eu, Javier... Estou aqui, fale comigo..._

_- Javi... O beco... Minha mãe... Eu estou... Elas..._

_Ele apertou o aparelho mais forte contra o ouvido tentando entender se a ligação realmente estava ruim ou era a voz dela que estava falhando. As duas coisas. O detetive estava percorrendo todos os lugares em busca do paradeiro de sua parceira e agora estava do outro lado da cidade. Levaria mais de uma hora para que ele chegasse até o local que Beckett se esforçava para informar. O coração dele pulava apertado no peito e o ultimo som daquela fraca voz fez seu coração praticamente parar de bater._

_- Depressa... – ela ofegou, e então ele ouviu um som surdo, sabendo que era do celular caindo de encontro ao chão... "_

- Esposito! Está me escutando? – disse ela trazendo ele das profundezas de sua mente, trazendo a sua realidade.

- Yo! Estou aqui... O que foi? Que voz é essa? Está passando mal? Cadê Castle pra te ajudar? – ele despejou as perguntas e sem esperar uma resposta já ia se levantando.

- Nada... Nada... Não... Ele saiu. – ela tentava responder a cascata de perguntas, com respostas vagas. – Apenas me escute... Eu preciso falar com você.

- Sem problemas, queria ir te ver mesmo... – ele respondeu soltando a respiração aliviado. - Daqui a pouco vou fazer uma diligência próxima a onde você está e passo por aí...

- Não! – respondeu ela mais alto que ela necessitava.

- Javi, escuta... – ela falava rápido, sem perder tempo. - Eu não quero que Castle esteja em aqui quando você vier, o preciso fala com você é sigiloso. Castle não pode saber ninguém pode saber. – disse ela esperando uma confirmação do amigo.

- Ok, quando você puder me avise. – disse ele despedindo-se ela. – Ah, e Kate... Estou feliz que esteja bem.

Ele desligou o telefone, fechando a pasta que estava a sua frente com as fotos do local onde ela foi encontrada estavam todas lá. Havia fotos de Beckett, fotos que foram tiradas no hospital, fotos dos ferimentos dela, assim como haviam fotos de mãe dela, de Castle, Montgomery, Lockwood, todos que tiveram participação naquele caso, um caso que tirava o sossego de todos, um caso que ia muito além de todos aqueles que já haviam solucionado. Caminhando ate o quadro branco, pegou mais algumas fotos que estavam na pasta e adicionou naquele enorme quebra cabeça que já durava mais de 15 anos.

Esposito se afastou do quadro que estava a sua frente e, perdido no motivo da ligação de Beckett, quase esbarrou em alguém parado ali.

- Como anda as investigações? – perguntou Gates, com as duas mãos na cintura, vendo o ponto de interrogação estampado na cara do seu detetive.

- Complicadas, como todo o caso... – disfarçouele, cruzando os braços. – Mas, ainda falta um depoimento a ser processado.

- De quem seria? – Perguntou Gates.

- Beckett.

- Tudo bem... – disse a capitã após alguns segundos. – Mas lembre-se que o lugar onde eles estão é sigiloso e deve continuar assim.

Esposito viu a sua chefa se afastar e Ryan se aproximar, não gostando muito da cara que seu parceiro fazia.

- Hei... O que foi? – disse Ryan chegando próximo ao parceiro com uma pasta na mão.

- Beckett ligou...

Ryan empalideceu um pouco ao ouvir aquelas palavras. As mesmas que o amigo havia usado quando soube do paradeiro da detetive.

"... _Ryan! – Espo falou do outro lado da linha e ele soube que o amigo estava gritando – Beckett ligou..._

_O policial loiro ouviu as coordenadas e com as mãos ainda trêmulas acionou as equipes de reforço partindo para o local indicado sem mesmo esperar Castle chegar. Esposito não teria pedido para solicitar uma ambulância se estivesse tudo bem.__Desceu do carro deixando as portas abertas e a chave na ignição, precisava vê-la, precisava saber que ela estava bem. Correu até a cena do crime, e __então __toda aquela dramatização ficou gravada em sua mente __de maneira instantânea__. Sua respiração parou por uns instantes quando a viu de olhos fechados, __semblante mórbido __e celular caído ao lado de __uma de suas mãos, __mostrando que as últimas fagulhas de força que ainda tinha, foram usadas para entrar em contato com __um deles._

_Ryan__ correu para o lado dela, __tomando-a em seus braços, __tentando fazer com que ela acordasse, mas era em vão, estava sem respostas e ao longe ele pode ouvir o barulho das sirenes da ambulância. __Graças a Deus. Ele permaneceu abraçado com ela, aquecendo-a atéque __os paramédicos __chegassem e começassem a prestar socorro rapidamente..." _

_Ele se afastou__, ainda chocado olhando os dois cadáveres ali, entendendo perfeitamente a mensagem contida naquela cena. C__aminhou para um canto mais reservado para poder ligar para Esposito, avisando que ele já havia chego ao local e que Kate estava sendo medicada. __O detetive hispânico já estava a poucos minutos do lugar. L__ogo em seguida, __Ryan decidiu ligar p__ara Castle __pois também sabia do desespero do __autor__em busca de notícias, mas o celular do escritor simplesmente não atendia."_

Ryan foi trazido à realidade do distrito pela voz do seu parceiro.

- Bro, acho que ela está querendo aprontar alguma coisa... – falou Esposito, sabendo que podia confiar em seu parceiro. – Vou sair algumas vezes e preciso que você me cubra.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou ele, mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta.

- Vou em busca de mais peças para adicionarmos. Isto está ficando mais complicado do que qualquer outro caso. – disse ele pegando o casaco e as chaves do carro.

- O Castle sabe?

- Não... E vamos nos assegurar que continue assim. – respondeu ele com o olhar firme, andando de costas, deixando claro para o amigo que aquilo era só o começo das coisas que ele não conseguiria entender.

Ryan olhou em volta e viu a mesa de Beckett e a cadeira de Castle vazia, pelo visto ia demorar em ter a presença dos dois ali novamente.

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS.**

Kate ainda estava sentada na tampa do vaso, com o pé esquerdo em cima da perna direita tirando lentamente as gases que ali estavam, a cicatrização estava demorando muito para concluir, até andar ela estava evitando para ver se assim a vermelhidão dos ferimentos diminuía, mas nada adiantava. Ela achava que a demora em cicatrizar poderia estar vinculada a sua fraqueza e a profundidade dos cortes.

- Kate! Você está bem? – disse Castle,batendo na porta – Eu preciso usar o banheiro. – disse ele como uma forma de tentar fazê-la sair.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o teto do banheiro, quando tudo aquilo ia acabar? Quando ela ia poder ir para a sua casa? Ter a sua privacidade de volta? E principalmente... espaço!

Uma semana, uma longa, demorada, suplicada, sufocante semana, com eles naquele bendito hospital com ele sempre perto dela, sentindo o cheiro dele e, principalmente ela tentando afastar as caretas de dor que sentia ao poucos passos que dava pelo quarto, quando ele estava por perto. Tentava andar normalmente para não levantar suspeitas, queria ser forte, queria receber alta, queria acima de tudo ficar longe dele.

Como fruto da perturbação excessiva dos últimos quase quatro meses, estava sendo difícil conviver sociavelmente depois de tudo o que eles passaram e mais ainda tendo que fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu. Não houve conversa sobre os tiros que quase tiraram a vida dele, nem sobre o que acontecera no cativeiro dela, muito menos sobre o relacionamento deles tão desgastado e ferido pela teimosia deles dois.

- Já estou saindo Castle, só mais um pouco. – voltou a passar o remédio nos cortes, e enfaixando logo em seguida e a mesmo movimento foi realizado no outro pé, mais rápido que deveria. – Ai!

Kate gemeu cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos. Droga, Castle havia escutado, e ela podia ver a sombra dos pés dele próximo à porta outra vez.

- Kate, está tudo bem? – Castle perguntou novamente.

- Eu estou bem, Castle... – disse ela ainda com voz de dor, encarando o pé direito que parecia estar mais inflamado do que o outro.

Ele ainda demorou alguns segundos ali, esperando para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem e quando ela finalmente o viu se afastar, ela fechou os olhos levemente irritada. Sim, ela teria que arrumar uma desculpa para aquele grito depois.

Ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro ser destrancada, e instantaneamente ele a acompanhou com o olhar até que ela sentasse na cama. O caminhar falseante dela havia sido notoriamente processado pelo cérebro dele, especialmente por que dessa vez ela não tentou disfarçar como das outras vezes. Ele a ajudou dessa vez, o coração doído por ainda vê-la sofrer, mas toda a compaixão se fora no momento em que ele sentiu suas mãos serem tiradas grosseiramente do corpo dela. Ela deitou em sua cama, arrumando os pés enfaixados para cima. Odiava depender de alguém, por que ele não ia embora?

- O que foi? – falou ela enfadada e encarando-o agressivamente.

- Nada... – respondeu ele. – Eu trouxe café.

Ele fez menção de ainda levar um dos copos para ela, mas a voz seca e áspera o impediu de continuar.

- Não quero café. Quero apenas ficar sozinha.

- Como quiser "detetive". – respondeu ele no mesmo tom, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

Kate ainda assim se assustou com a batida da porta, sentindo o arrepio lhe percorrer a pele outra vez. Amaldiçoou-se por tratar Castle daquela forma, mas ela havia perdido a direção no relacionamento deles. Ela queria estar com ele, mas cada vez que fechava os olhos o via sangrando entre suas mãos, via os olhos de Maddox encarando-a, via a imagem sem vida daquela jovem tão parecida com a filha de Castle e, que também a simbolizava. Tudo isso resultado de sua cegueira e obstinação. Talvez o destino, ao contrário do que Castle acreditava, quisesse que ficassem separados, pois cada vez que se uniam alguma tragédia era comum em suas vidas.

Ela queria sair dali, sentia todo do seu corpo doer de tanto ficar na cama, se sentia inútil e um estorvopara ele e para a própria delegacia de polícia, mas toda vez que tentou fazer mais do que suas dores permitiam, no outro dia seu corpo esmorecia, como resposta aos esforços feitos. Virou-se devagar na cama as dores ainda eram fortes sentia quase como um calafrio cada vez que se mexia e sendo assim jogou uma dose de seus remédios garganta abaixo na ânsia deles fazerem feito logo, e como se suas preces fossem ouvidas, o grande e piedoso véu do sono começara a se espalhar pelo corpo dela, trazendo assim quase que imediato o alivio para as suas suplicas.

**MÚSICA: MADS LANGER - THE RIVER HAS RUN WILD**

Castle ficou parado ainda do lado de fora do quarto sentindo o vento frio lhe cortar a pele não muito mais do que cortava sua alma. Ele não sabia onde havia errado ou que havia deixado de fazer, pois na mente dele havia feito tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Talvez o erro dele fosse amá-la demais e desejar com todas as suas forças que pudessem estar juntos outra vez.

"... _Ele sentiu o chão desaparecer sob os próprios pés ao ouvir aquele endereço. Seu coração pulava em desespero e ele quase não conseguiu levantar da cadeira. Finalmente conseguiu e correu com as pernas ainda tropeçando uma na outra até o lugar onde os policiais entravam no carro para se dirigirem até a cena do crime. _

_Conseguindo carona com um deles ele tentava controlar a ânsia de vômito que pairava dentro dele cada vez que uma nova informação ecoava pelo rádio da patrulha. As notícias eram de vários de setores de Nova Iorque e ele flutuava entre o alívio e desespero cada vez que ouvia alguma atualização que não fosse a que ele queria. Até que ela veio._

_- Setor 34215, região 34q25... chamando departamento de homicídios... Cena ativa de crime... Policial gravemente ferida e dois cadáveres..._

_- São elas! São Elas! – __a mente dele gritava fazendo sua cabeça doer e seu peito querer explodir. _

_A viatura em que ele estava chegou e ele saltou do carro praticamente em movimento arfando feito um louco enquanto corria na direção daquele beco. Subitamente dois policiais o agarraram impedindo-o de continuar. Por que eles não entendiam?_

_O debater-se dele finalmente foi contido pela visão que ele tinha da cena do crime. Todo o seu ser se apavorou e ele se sentiu morrer até que finalmente a voz do amigo lhe aliviou momentaneamente o sofrimento._

_- Não são elas... é a Kate..."_

Castle estava debruçado ainda sobre aquela varanda do corredor se lembrando de quando a viu novamente depois de tanto tempo.

"_... Quando __ouviu aquela resposta de Esposito__, seu coração parou por alguns segundos. Sua família estava bem, mas a mulher de sua vida não. __Desesperado, tentou alcançar o veículo em movimento, mas foi inútil. Seu amigo detetive o tomou pelo braço e, fazendo com que entrassem em seu carro, os dois seguiram para o hospital, juntamente com Ryan,__ acelerou logo atrás seguindo a ambulância, dirigindo em direção ao hospital ao qual Kate seria levada, _

_A ambulância chegou ao seu destino, __juntamente com eles e, saindo apressadamente do carro, finalmente ele a viu quando sua maca era retirada do veículo de socorro. Alguns poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para derrotá-lo completamente. Sua musa, antes cheia de vida, agora ali, _tão pálida, o corpo machucado, a face silenciada pelo terror, _os olhos morbidamente __fechados, e uma máscara de oxigênio__ tentando fazer o que ele não podia. Trazê-la de volta para ele._

_A __preocupação__ era nítida nos olhos dos paramédicos, que __adentraram correndo o prédio do hospital onde já havia um __grande aparato médico à espera dele. __Castle se manteve próximo, acompanhado __todo o atendimento ser realizado às pressas, médico pra um lado, enfermeiros do outro, e ele ali, apenas olhando, fazendo o seu sentimento de impotência crescer ainda mais dentro dele. __Então havia sons disparando, e as vozes se alterando e assim __que viu a cortina do local onde ela estava sendo fechada, foi como se tivessem vendado os olhos dele por que de repente todo seu mundo ficou negro..."_

Castle suspirou tentando afastar as lembranças de sua mente, um trabalho que estava sendo completamente ignorado por seu cérebro. Talvez uma caminhada o ajudasse a afastar aqueles momentos de sua mente e assim saiu do ês meses esperando para ouvir a voz dela, ver o seu sorriso, tocar a sua pele e agora ela estava ali, como se fosse uma perfeita estranha ou até mesmo uma inimiga naquele pequeno quartinho.

Ele andava pelas ruas olhando as vidraças das lojas onde a sua imagem era refletiva e desfocada em cada uma delas. Subitamente todas aquelas imagens se formavam em sua mente acoitando-lhe com os fantasmas de cada uma de suas lembranças.

"_... __Quando seu __cérebro voltou a processar algo ele estava __sentado com um copo de água em mãos. Só de olhar para aquele líquido seu estômago dava voltas e ele sentiu o terror fluir em suas veias. O relógio à sua frente parecia gostar de torturá-lo ainda mais mantendo - o naquela espécie de limbo onde ele não tinha nenhuma notícia das pessoas mais importantes desse mundo para ele: sua filha, sua mãe e ela._

_- Hey, Castle... – a voz de Ryan o assustou, mas ainda assim ele não se moveu. – Parece que já podemos ir vê-la..._

_Minutos depois ele estava __parado em frente à porta do quarto dela, sem flores, nem balões, sem nada. __Somente havia sido permitida a entrada de uma pessoa, mas ele permanecia estagnado,__ sem entender o porque seu corpo hesitava em entrar, hesitava em vê-la daquela maneira e se sentir ainda mais impotente. _

_Fechou os olhos, r__espirou fundo e entrou no quarto, __tremendo ao vê-la __deitada, __o silêncio do quarto vazio sendo quebrado ritmadamente pelos a__parelhos ligados __e a respiração constante dela, __informando que agora, tudo estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem. Um semblante __pacificamente __sereno, __apesar de maltratado por marcas arroxeadas. Era como se __agora ela finalmente conseguisse descansar, parecia que ela finalmente conseguiu dormir._

_Devagar, ele puxou uma cadeira sentando-se ao __lado da cama e ficou olhando para sua Kate. Automaticamente levou a sua mão de encontro à dela e apertou esperando alguma reação, mas nada veio. Já fazia tempo, um terrível tempo que ele não a via, mas __ainda __se lembrava de cada curva de seu corpo, da textura de sua pele, dela movendo-se com ele, toque macio dos lábios dela, do som de sua voz ecoando em seus ouvidos... Mas agora, o que ele tinha à sua frente, não era nada daquilo que havia se habituado a ver ou escutar. Havia um corpo __frágil, extremamente debilitado,__ com esfoliações e cortes, olheiras fundas, e uma grande ferida, __que mesmo não sendo __visível, ele sabia que ela existia internamente no corpo daquela mulher e a marcaria para sempre..." _

Castle apressou o passo do caminho do restaurante até o hotel, sentindo dentro dele nada mais do que raiva. Raiva dos bandidos que haviam feito isso com ela, raiva de sua própria impotência diante dos fatos, raiva de si mesmo por ainda estar ali, raiva acima de tudo... dela. Se ela não tivesse sido tão covarde com o caso deles e tão insistente quando deveria apenas desistir ela não... Os pensamentos morreram ao lembrar-se de tudo aquilo que haviam compartilhado na cama, e a raiva que sentia esvaeceu-se, dando lugar à uma ponta de esperança ao cogitar a ideia de que gora tudo poderia ser diferente. Talvez eles dois pudessem colocar tudo aquilo para trás.

- Kate... Eu trouxe algo para comermos... - disse Castle, entrando no quarto com algumas sacolas nas mãos, fechando a porta atrás de si com os pés.

O excesso de silêncio o afligiu. Ela deveria estar muito brava ainda.

* * *

**Notas das autoras**: Galerinha, mais um caps pra vocês surtarem e COMENTAREM! Semana que vem tem mais. até =)


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capitulo 18**

******MUSICA: IMPOSSIBLE - JAMES ARTHUR**

- Kate, está acordada? – perguntou ele entrando no quarto ainda com as luzes apagadas – Venha comer, antes que isso daqui esfrie...

Continuou ele esperando uma resposta, uma resposta que não veio.. Ela poderia até estar dormindo, porém cedo ou tarde teria que levantar para comer. Sua saúde ainda necessitava de cuidados, e por mais magoado que estivesse com tudo que havia acontecido, ele continuaria zelando pela saúde dela. Deixou as sacolas em cima da mesinha improvisada ao lado da porta, acendeu a luz, que iluminou todas as coisas dentro daquele pequeno quarto, e então entendeu o porquê de todo aquele clima pesado que começava a lhe sufocar.

Ali estava a resposta à sua pergunta anterior, e isso não o agradava, muito pelo contrário, só o apavorava ainda mais. O que poderia ter causado toda aquela destruição no pouco tempo que passara longe dali? Peças de roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, pílulas dos medicamentos espalhadas pelo chão, todo um cenário terrivelmente montado como se tivessem procurado por algo em específico e, não encontrando, saíram às pressas abandonando o lugar daquela terrível maneira.

Toda uma rajada de emoções tomou conta do corpo de Castle, fechou os olhos para ver se assim conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Sua mente fértil de escritor rodava velozmente pensando uma multidão de terríveis coisas que variavam desde a possibilidade de Kate ter contrariado as ordens de Gates e ter ido para o seu próprio apartamento, ou até mesmo do ressurgimento de seu algoz, levando-a cativa para longe e para sempre dessa vez... Bem... Ele preferia não cogitar essa hipótese.

Conseguindo raciocinar que nada daquilo o ajudaria a entender o que estava se passando naquele momento, Castle começou a tentar analisar friamente o quarto a sua frente. Além da enorme bagunça, aparentemente nada dos poucos bens materiais que eles tinham ali estava faltando. A mala de Kate estava quase vazia sobre a cama, e como ela também não estava lá, possivelmente seria ela quem havia saído às pressas. Mas não havia um bilhete, não havia um recado, nada. E ela, conhecendo ele, não sairia simplesmente assim.

Uma forte chuva começou a cair subitamente e ele estremeceu. Pegou o celular com suas mãos aflitas e instantaneamente ligou para ela, na esperança de que ela atendesse e dissesse a ele que tudo estava bem, fazendo com que todas as cenas que seu cérebro teimava em criar para atormentá-lo se desfizesse de imediato. Ao ouvir o primeiro toque, um som peculiar, mas meio abafado pelo som da água que jorrava contra o vidro da janela, ecoou pelo quarto vindo do banheiro. O aparelho de Beckett estava caído naquele chão de cerâmica e Rick amaldiçoou-se por ter deixado Kate sozinha.

Não devia ter ido tão longe ou talvez isso não passasse de um ataque de pânico por parte dele. Ataque de pânico ou não, não deveria ter demorado tanto e ele não conseguiu evitar a jorrada de palavras de baixo calão que saíram de sua boca enquanto ainda tentava achar uma explicação para tudo aquilo. Pegou o celular dela em suas mãos, buscando as últimas ligações, pois talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um mal entendido. Talvez alguma ordem de última hora de Gates, pedindo para que Beckett fosse ao distrito, afinal ela ainda tinha que prestar depoimento. O barulho do trinco da porta sendo aberta impediu Castle de completar a ligação.

- Aonde você esteve? – disse ele, ouvindo o ecoar de um trovão abafando sua voz.

"_Mais uma vez ela acordou estremecida pelas suas lembranças. Aquele primeiro dia fora daquele hospital estava sendo terrivelmente pior que os outros dias. O medo, a insegurança, a presença constante de Castle ao seu lado... Sim, ele esteve com ela todos os quatro dias que ela passou no hospital, mas agora ali, tão mais próxima dele e sem testemunhas já que ela mesma havia despachado a polícia que fazia sua proteção, ela precisava focar na única coisa que realmente pretendia fazer com ele: protegê-lo de si mesma. _

_Ofegante e irritada, acima de tudo, pela enorme sensação de impotência ela se levantou apressada e caminhou de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno ambiente, ignorando as dores de seu corpo ainda presentes, embora que amenizadas. Pegou sua mala com algum esforço e começou a procurar uma roupa mais decente do que a que estava usando. Uma a uma as peças de roupa foram sendo lançadas ao chão, pois a pressa de sair dali antes que Castle chegasse era prioridade máxima. _

_O quarto começava a atingir um nível caótico de desorganização e o excesso de movimentos pelo cômodo fazia as partes de seu corpo voltarem a latejar. _

_- Não, agora não... – ela murmurou estressada ignorando os alertas de mal estar._

_Foi até a mesa de cabeceira e pegou o frasco de medicamentos para uma nova dosagem, mas suas mãos trêmulas não conseguiam abrir aquele maldito tubo de plástico. Ela puxava com raiva e de qualquer maneira aquela pequena tampa até que finalmente ela sacou, espalhando mais comprimidos do que ela precisava pelo chão. Pegou dois deles, do chão mesmo, e renovou sua dose, drogando-se outra vez à procura de seu celular sem se importar com toda aquela enorme bagunça. _

_Digitou alguns números enquanto engolia um pouco de água e informando o local do encontro decidiu que já era hora de sair do quarto. Jogou o celular em cima da cama, mas ele quicou em cima do colchão caindo mais longe do que deveria, mas ela não se importou, pois não queria aquele aparelho a incomodando com ligações que ela não iria atender. Casaco vestido, um cachecol para abafar ainda mais o frio, ela se dirigiu à porta tateando como de costume sua cintura em busca de sua arma, mas ela não estava mais lá. Suspirou. Nessas horas ela realmente se arrependia de ter abandonado seu cargo na delegacia. _

_Voltou-se para dentro do cômodo pensando onde poderia estar sua arma reserva. Castle não deixaria à mostra, mas também não esconderia tão bem assim, para o caso de uma emergência. Caminhou até a pequena mesinha que se localizava entre as duas camas de solteiro deles. _

_- Bingo! – ela moveu apenas os lábios. – Clássico Castle..._

_E então, colocando a arma no cós de sua calça, liberando um pequeno sorriso, e dando uma última olhada em todo o quarto, simplesmente sai, pensando consigo mesma ao fechar a porta._

_- Depois eu arrumo toda essa bagunça."_

- Aonde você esteve? – perguntou ele novamente, olhando para Kate que caminhava lentamente até a cama, com suas roupas encharcadas que ainda molhavam o chão do quarto. Ela o ignorou, limitando-se a não responder, apenas tirando sua pistola e colocando em cima da mesa, começou a tentar arrumar todas aquelas coisas.

- Mas o que... - Castle observou atordoado o fato de ela ter encontrado aquela arma, saído com ela e voltado naquele estado. - O que você fez? Onde você estava? Você não vai me falar?

- Estava por aí, Castle... - disse ela não dando tanta importância, ficando impaciente com o excesso de perguntas dele. - Não aguentava mais ficar pressa nesse quarto.

- Kate... Você sabe das ordens de Gates. – perguntou ele ainda falando com as costas dela, esperando uma resposta meio sensata da boca dela. – Por que não me esperou, ou... me avisou?

- Por que eu queria sair! - ela gritou, estressada. - Precisava ver pessoas, ouvir os barulhos de uma cidade, precisava de espaço! Eu não sou seu cachorro que você pode manter trancado em um quarto e levar para passear quando você bem quiser!

Ele não acreditava que ela realmente havia dito disso.

- Meu cachorro?! – disse ele inconformado. - Você ainda não percebeu o que está acontecendo à sua volta? Você acha que eu estou adorando essa situação?

- Tenho quase certeza! – disse ela virando bruscamente de frente para ele. – Acho que está adorando o fato de ficar escondido, o submundo... Não é você que adora brincar de ser policial?! Não é você que adora passar na pele aquilo que deseja escrever em seus livros?! - despejou ela, e pode ver perfeitamente a expressão dele mudar.

- V-o-c-ê realmente acha que eu estou contente de ter que ficar longe da minha família? – respondeu ele um pouco surpreso pelas palavras dela. - Você _realmente _acha que eu estou adorando ficar aqui? Nesse hotel ba-ra-to?

- Então por que não vai embora? - bradou ela, jogando o resto de suas coisas em cima de sua cama. - Não é atrás de você que estão mesmo!

- É exatamente isso! Há um louco atrás de você! – gritou ele bem mais alto que ela, se aproximando de Beckett. – Não sei se caiu ainda a sua ficha a respeito disso! Tem um psicopata, bandido, assassino que pelo estado em que ele te deixou já demonstrou que é capaz de tudo! Mas ele poderia parar, ele poderia se você desistisse de tudo, porque esse louco só está atrás de você por que a sua teimosia é maior que a dele!

- Volte para sua casa, Castle! - falou ela, esbravejou ela. - Volte para sua família, para sua vida! Volte para a sua realidade, ou melhor, sua ficção, volte a fazer tudo que fazia antes, e tenha sua vida "normal" de volta, com festas e pessoas fúteis!

- Eu não posso voltar pra minha casa porque por que um lunático, psicótico e quase mais louco do que você, destruiu tudo que estava a sua frente, jogando sangue para todos os lados. Esse mesmo cara que quase matou você transformou o meu lar em uma cena de crime!

Ela tentou caminhar para longe dele, mas dando um passo em falso a dor não permitiu, obrigando Castle a segurá-la para impedi-la de cair a seus pés. Agora que ele a estava segurando, forçou-a a olhar para ele vendo o medo, a mágoa e a fúria brilhando naqueles grandes olhos verdes.

- Olhe para você, mal consegue ficar sobre os dois pés sem vacilar! – ele soltou uma risada debochada, que ocultava sua verdadeira preocupação. - ACORDA BECKETT! Desiste de tudo isso! Vá viver a sua vida, enquanto você ainda tem! Pare viver do passado!

As palavras apenas saíram de sua boca, sem medo, sem peso, sem hesitação. Essa conversa estava há muito tempo sendo adiada, mas pelo que parecia, hoje era o dia de colocar os pingos os "i's"

- Castle chega!... – disse ela com um tom de desprezo, desviando o olhar dele. - Eu realmente estou cansada.

- É claro que está! – bradou ele nervoso ao extremo, soltando o corpo dela que imediatamente caiu de encontro ao colchão da pequena cama. – Katherine Beckett, eu queria pode não me importar mais com você! – ele se afastou, indo em direção ao banheiro – Talvez um dia seu simplesmente consiga!

Dito isto, ele bateu a porta daquele banheiro fortemente e ela fechou os olhos em um susto que a fez suspirar, talvez fosse melhor assim, de verdade. Ela o amava, mas tudo isso chegou a um nível em que realmente não importava mais. A família dele esteve por um breve momento em risco, e ela iria dar um fim nisso tudo, mesmo que isso significasse por um fim também no relacionamento deles, ou quem sabe ate mesmo a sua vida.

**MÚSICA: I WILL WAIT - LITTLE MIX**

_- Você sabe muito bem que não deveria estar aqui... – disse Esposito, sentando no banco ao lado dela na cafeteria que há quase ao lado do Hotel em que ela e Castle estavam hospedados._

_- Eu não sabia que você havia se tornado meu pai – disse ela baixando o jornal que segurava à sua frente – e você sabe muito bem que não sou de ficar escondida – respondeu ela pegando a xícara de café a sua frente e degustando aquele sabor único._

_- Eu sei, mas o susto que você nos deu... Ainda estamos tentando nos recuperar..._

_- Sinto muito... - ela baixou o olhar._

_- Lanie está louca querendo vir ver você. - disse ele não querendo deixar o clima tenso ali e ordenando outro café para ele. - Mas precisou viajar a mando de Gates. _

_Kate suspirou. Também sentia falta da amiga, mas com a ordem de Gates em ficarem escondidos no quarto de hotel, sem visita, estava matando-a e matando o Castle ao mesmo tempo._

_A mão de Kate estava sobre o balcão brincando nervosamente com as folhas do jornal que estava a sua mão. Um jornal antigo, que em sua capa tinha a fatídica matéria sobre o dia em que ela havia sido encontrada no beco, trazendo todas as lembranças à tona, e cada vez que isso acontecia, era como se fossem mais dolorosas. A foto que estampava a matéria era dela sendo colocada na cama, totalmente desacordada, e com a mascara de oxigênio em sua face com o semblante cadavérico._

_Esposito notou que ela estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e quando constatou o real motivo daquele silêncio não conteve o movimento de segurar a mão dela, na ânsia de demonstrar algum conforto. Pode sentir logo que de imediato o refugo dela ao toque que ele havia realizado. Um movimento involuntário, mas que havia se tornado cada vez mais constante em sua vida após o ocorrido com ela._

_- Desculpe – disse ela afastando o jornal dela, com se assim sua mente fizesse o mesmo com as lembranças. – Ainda... É... Tudo muito recente. _

_- Então... O que tinha de tão urgente que não podia falar no telefone? – disse o detetive hispânico tentando quebrar o clima tenso da conversa._

_- Javi... Você sabe que eu confio em você... E preciso que faça o mesmo comigo agora._

_- O que você quer? – indagou Esposito, mas internamente ele já sabia do que se tratava._

_- Preciso de todas as informações que vocês juntaram no distrito – a ela cabia a esperança de que fiel amigo a ajudasse. – Não faça essa cara de surpreso, eu sei muito bem que vocês estão investigando, e você sabe muito bem o que esse caso é para mim._

_- Você está louca? Olha como que você está, olha o que esse filho da mãe fez com você! - falou ele meio alto, mas logo se acalmou. - Tenha paciência, Gates ainda vai deixar você voltar para o caso... – disse ele, na intenção de confortar sua parceira._

_- Não Javi, depois do que eu vou fazer, ela não vai me deixar voltar – Kate sussurrou para ela aquelas últimas palavras, antes de voltar ao hotel._

Castle deixava que a água escorresse pelo seu corpo na intenção de acalmá-lo e de levar embora consigo todas as dores de suas lembranças. Nunca havia imaginado que seu relacionamento com Beckett acabaria dessa forma. Sim, ele estava preparado para tudo. Estava preparado para os riscos, para as dificuldades, para as ameaças de morte, sim ele estava preparado para todas estas coisas, menos para a dureza do coração dela.

Como assim depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos, ela conseguia ser tão fria? Será que todas as vezes que ela gemeu o nome dele foi uma alucinação travessa do destino que fazia com que ele acreditasse que ela também o amava?

- Idiota! – resmungou ele socando a parede fria do banheiro, enquanto a água escorria pelo corpo dele levando a espuma de seus cabelos de encontro ao chão.

– Idiota! –socou ele mais uma vez o azulejo molhado à sua frente deixando rolar por sua face lágrimas de uma decepção que demoraria a aceitar

- Idiota! –disse ele uma terceira vez, sem saber se agora se se referia a ele mesmo, ou a ela, diante de toda aquela carga de emoções angustiadas. – Eu ainda amo você...

Sua voz saiu estrangulada, abafada pelo soluço afogado pela água daquele chuveiro elétrico que já não liberava mais água quente. Sentada sobre a cama, Kate tremeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas do banheiro. A chuva havia cessado tornando a noite extremamente silenciosa, fazendo um mísero suspiro soar como um estrondo pelo local. Fechou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem enquanto retirava suas botas que massacraram seus pés. Vestiu uma roupa seca, e logo depois pegou os analgésicos renovando a dose, deitando-se imediatamente em seguida na esperança de fazer simplesmente tudo aquilo parar. As dores em seu peito, as brigas com Castle, o frio em sua pele e acima de tudo a dor em seus pés.

Castle saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha, caminhou alguns passos na penumbra em busca de sua roupa, se vestindo grosseiramente ainda afetado pela raiva. A luz da rua pouco iluminava o quarto, mas ele percebeu que ela estava deitada, os pés em cima do travesseiro. Precisava relaxar um pouco então ligou a luz do abajur e pegou algumas folhas de papel para rabiscar as palavras que inundavam sua mente. A mudança na luminosidade fez com que ela se mexesse, encolhendo-se sobre a cama e ele teve a impressão de ouvi-la murmurar algo.

- Kate?– disse ele, sussurrando, mas mesmo assim ela estremeceu. - Fale mais alto, eu não entendi...

Os murmúrios continuavam palavras desconexas, aquele corpo sobre a cama tremia como se estivesse totalmente descoberto em um dos dias mais frios em Nova Iorque, algo que estava completamente errado, tendo em vista a grossa coberta que estava em cima dele. Castle tentou fazer com ela ficasse de frente para ele, mas cada vez que tentava fazê-la virar Beckett se encolhia mais e mais fazendo o usar um pouco mais de força.

- Kate, acorda... - falou ele com o coração mais brando. - Você está tendo um pesadelo?

Ela se debatia de um lado para o outro e quando ele passou a mão em sua testa para tirar o cabelo que teimava em cair em frente ao seu rosto, descobriu a razão de toda aquela tremedeira. Kate estava ardendo em febre. Ele a deixou momentaneamente levantando-se da cama, indo com passos largos até o banheiro, em busca de um remédio, uma compressa ou qualquer coisa que pudesse diminuir a temperatura alta da detetive. Tantos remédios, tantos frascos de coisas diversas, mas nenhum antitérmico. Droga!

- Kate... –chamou ele sentando-se outra vez ao lado dela, com uma toalha molhada em água fria nas mãos. – Fale comigo... Sou eu... Castle...

- Cas-tle...? – a voz dela saiu frágil e indefesa. – Castle... onde você está?

- Estou aqui... – ele dizia, passeando a compressa sobre a testa dela. - Eu...

- Vem me buscar, Castle... – ela delirou outra vez. – Eu preciso de você...

O coração dele deu um golpe apertado em seu peito pela forma como ela chamava por ele.

- Eu estou tão assustada... - os lábios dela tremiam de medo e frio.

- Kate... – ele tentou virar o rosto dela para ele segurando-o com uma das mãos. – Olhe pra mim...

- NÃO! – ela gritou, sentando-se subitamente na cama e empurrando o corpo másculo que teimava em segurá-la. – ME SOLTA!

- Calma Kate, sou eu... – dizia ele esquivando dos movimentos bruscos que ela fazia para tentar se soltar.

- Pare! – ela continuava gritando, usando a pouca força que tinha, tentando afastá-lo de todas as maneiras inclusive com os pés.

- Pare Kate, eu não quero que se machuque...

Era a única do que podia dizer para ela, ele não entendia a razão de toda aquela reação. Será que ela o repudiava tanto assim?

- Me Solta... Por favor... – ela suplicou. – Por favor, por favor, por favor, M-madoxx... De novo não...

Então era esse o nome dele? Maddox. Era isso que a atormentava. Instintivamente ele a soltou colocando ela de frente a ele, tentando olhar dentro dos olhos dela. Ela não ousava olhar para ele. Ela balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação, agora não segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em sair descontroladamente.

- Kate... – ele a sacudiu. – Olhe pra mim! Sou eu, Castle!

Ele disse mais alto e o tom exasperado da voz dele conseguiu finalmente despertá-la daquele terrível transe.

- Castle!? – ela perguntou reconhecendo-o e quando ele afirmou com a cabeça ela se lançou nos braços dele. – Castle!

O corpo dela colado ao dele estava tão quente que chegava a incomodar. Tudo aquilo era um delírio do seu estado abalado de saúde, mas ele sabia que não era só aquilo. Também havia o trauma, o medo de tudo o que ela havia passado durante aqueles cinco dias, mas que ele não ousara perguntar, principalmente para não fazê-la reviver tudo aquilo outra vez.

Beckett se encolhia cada vez mais contra ele, até que literalmente estivesse sentada em seu colo, as pernas ao redor do corpo dele, os punhos fortemente apertados contra sua roupa e rosto que escondia os soluços na curva de seu pescoço.

- Já passou... - dizia ele, afagando suas costas e mexendo em seus cabelos. – Você está segura agora, está tudo bem...

Castle parou de falar sentindo os lábios de Beckett buscarem os seus. Ela tremia e sua respiração era extremamente quente por causa de sua elevada temperatura. Kate estava doente, precisava de remédio, precisava de um médico e ele precisava acima de tudo se conter.

- Kate... - ele se esquivou, contra sua própria vontade. – Você não está bem...

- Eu quero você... – dizia ela insistindo nas carícias que iam se tornando mais ousadas.

- Não... – disse ele tentando contê-la sem machucá-la. - Eu... Vou levar você para o hospital...

- Faça amor comigo, Castle... – sussurrou o vapor quente de sua voz em seu ouvido. – Eu sei que você me quer...

Castle fechou os olhos suspirando sentindo todo o corpo vibrar pelo dela, mas ele não podia ceder ao que ele ainda queria.

- Não. - falou ele segurando firmes os dois punhos dela, encarando-a.

Ela parou subitamente, piscando os olhos devagar para ele e, perdendo o ritmo da respiração, amoleceu nos braços dele, inclinando-se levemente para trás, desfalecendo inconscientemente.

* * *

_tbc..._

_desculpa a demora meninas...commentem... *.*_


End file.
